Winter Winds
by UniversePepperland
Summary: A young girl witness a murder by a hooded stranger. What would he do to her? ConnorxOC -This story was written before AC3 was released, so any mistakes, please don't be mad! Also,as soon it's finished, the first chapters will be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Arlette Cunningham has just finished to brush her long ginger hair, her cheeks flexing as a smile formed on her face. She adored her hair, mostly because her mother adored it. Arlette never cut it, she never dared to. She knew how much despair it'd bring to her dear mother. You see, Arlette's mother Helaine was a very sick woman, the doctors couldn't explain the reason of why she was kept in bed for so said it was because of the cold, others- the maids and servants- said that 'Someone put a curse on poor miss Helaine!'. She was kept inside the huge estate, on the master bedroom. Her husband, Arthur, slept on the single bed next to her, not daring to leave his wife alone in the night.

Arlette got up from the little stool, smiling at the black cat who was currently licking his paws "Oh,hello I know what are you doing on my bed?" the feline mewled, purring when the ginger girl picked him up to scratch behind his ears "You little thing, you know how Sophie gets when she sees you!" she giggled, pressing her nose to the cat's "You bring bad luck!"

Sophie was a plump french woman who was the most supersticious human being on the planet. She carried a little bag of salt everywhere she went, avoided mirrors and ladders,but most importantly: despised black cats. Adrik purred, curving his body outwards as Arlette let her palm touch his fur "But not to me, you're my friend..." she had a sincere smile on her face befor placing the large cat on the floor "Stay here,I'll get you something to eat."

Grabbing a small kerosene lamp, the young woman carefully walked downstairs towards the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of the fresh picked sardines laying on the wooden counter. Carefully grabbing two porcelain plates and filling one with the sardines while the other was filled with fresh cream. As she was about to go upstairs, she heard the sound of someone gurgling, almost choking on something liquid...

Her hands turned into fists against her chest as she stared out the windows, the tiny voice on her head screamed that she needed to go to bed...while the other simply said.

**'Peeking wouldn't hurt.'**

Blue eyes peeked outside the window, but tinted glass prevented any vision.

_'Good enough!Go back to your room!'_

_'That's the front door-d-don't you dare...'  
_

__Arlette shivered as she walked outside, it'd rain whipped her head to the left as she heard it again. That...digusting sound... carefully and quietly as she could, the young Cunningham made her way towards a small foggy area of the estates. She knew it could be a burglar...or even worse, a British soldier...but her curiosity was taking over way too fast.

The blue eyes looked up at the sight of two blurred silhouettes, one was lying down- apparently crawling away- ,the other shadow was standing straight, hands by his sides- she could see it was a man.- as he looked down at the frail figure on the ground. Arlette placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her gasp as she saw...what was that called?A tomahawk! With a...strange blade shape.

She started to back away, widening her eyes as she saw the bigger shadow swings his tomahawk down. The gurgling had stopped...and the figure had now moved his head towards her. The young woman ran to her house, slamming the kitchen's door shut while panting like a mad dog...she had just witnessed a murder...a murder!

What was she going to do?

She couldn't tell her father...or her brother...or anyone...

Arlette picked the two plates meant to Adrik, noticing how her hands were shaking as she made her way upstairs...The black cat was sitting by the window sill, the yellow eyes staring at the hooded figure outside. "A-Adrik, get out of the window!" Arlette whispered, yanking the curtains closed before sitting on her bed to regain her breath.

Adrik meowed, sitting next to the two plates before savouring his dinner.

The hooded figure stared at the closed window with his hands clenched on the British Soldier's leg. The bastard ran away towards this hooded person had no intent of killing him there, or that someone would see that...now he had to hide the body, far far away...and then,contact the girl.

* * *

_Really short, but I'm very sleepy._

_reviews are love 3_

_Btw,In Grace's Name isn't cancelled...I'm just...really,really out of ideas for it D:_


	2. Chapter 2

Arlette woke up groggily on the next morning, seeing Sophie opening the curtains. Adrik was not there anymore, good. Or else her maid would have a heart attack while throwing salt on the poor cat. Saying good morning to her and changing into a light green dress with cream colored details, Arlette looked at her reflection on the small mirror before going downstairs towards the kitchen. Her father was sipping his tea while reading a book, his glasses resting at the bridge of his nose. "Good morning father." she smiled, kissing his cheek. Arthur rose his eyebrows surprised, sometimes he was so locked up on something that he forgot about the world around him "Good morning dear."

"I take you and Robert are both leaving sooner today?"

"I am. Robert still needs to wake up."

As if on cue, the first born walked quickly down the stairs, sighing relieved at the sight of his father still having breakfast. Arthur followed Robert with his eyes as he sat down "Well." he closed the book with one hand and stood up "I'm going to open the office, I'll see you in 10 minutes Robert." with that, he left out of the door. Arlette smiled sweetly at her brother, who was still trying to sit on the chair "Is your back better?"

Robert chuckled dryly "What do you think?"

"You need to stand up straight, plus you're sleeping like a monkey."

Robert rolled his eyes "Yeah,yeah whatever." he said, pouring some cream on his cup of tea "Are you going to the library today?" he asked, sipping his tea while arching one eyebrow at his sister. Arlette wiped her mouth with a napkin delicately, pondering his question "No, but I'll go to the Art Supply shoppe. I heard they got new soft pastels there and I want some new charcoals." Arlette was an artist. She loved to draw, her favorite subject were animals and the nature.

"Okay, you can go with me.I can tell Nathaniel to wait for you once we are in town."

The girl nodded with a smile, somewhat forgetting about the events from the night before. As soon as the two arrived on the city, Arlette made her way towards the arts supply shoppe. She loved that place, it had a delicious smell "Good morning,Anthony." she said to the middle aged man who was wiping a wet rag on the counter "Ah, miss Arlette! Good morning to you as well! Is there anything you need?"

Her small hands were on the counter as she looked at the shelves with different supplies in them "Hmmm..I'd like 5 medium sized charcoals, a box of soft pastels and...oh! A new drawing book if you don't mind!" she said sweetly, clasping her hands together as the man started to gather what she wanted. After paying him, Arlette left the place, humming sweetly as she sat by the park. That was her favorite place to draw,she liked to look at each different person and choose one for a picture.

This time she chose a little girl that was peeking through a toy store.

Arlette smiled as her eyes flicked from the girl to the blank sheet on her lap from time to time. One thing she did not expected to see was that hooded man from yesterday...right behind the little girl, looking straight at her. Arlette gasped, letting her book fall on the ground. She went to pick it up and when her gaze moved back to where the man was...he had disappeared.

Completely gone...

The redhead girl stood up abruptly, gathering her things and rushing to the carriage "Nathaniel,let's go." she said to the rider, that was currently leaning on a horse, snoozing. He snored loudly when she shook his shoulder, making the man shake his head and widen his eyes "What-wh-"

"Let's go home!"

Nathaniel cleaned his throat, wiped his hands over his eyes and adjusted his hat before taking his seat. Arlette looked out of the small window of the carriage, widening her eyes as the hooded stranger walked along a family, gaze still focused on her. With a quick movement of her wirsts, she closed the small curtains "Oh God,oh God...he will kill me." she whispered, hugging her knees close to her chest. She was praying for that ride to turn a bit faster, thinking that the stranger was following them.

By the moment the carriage stopped, she leaped out of it and ran into the house. Locking herself on her bedroom and closing the windows.

"Meow."

She screamed, falling on her butt and widening her eyes at Adrik, who just licked his paw innocently "Don't scare me like that!" she whispered harshly, hugging the black cat close with her eyebrows scrunched on her forehead "I saw him...the-the hooded man." Adrik's ears flicked as his head rose to meet her face "I-I...I think he'll kill me." she whispered, making the cat mew quietly and lick her finger gently, trying to calm the poot girl down. Arlette ended up falling asleep on her bed, Adrik curled by her side as the sound of heavy rain echoed on the room.

The girl woke up a few hours later, moaning a bit and rolling into her back, her arms going up as she stretched while blinking her eyes open, widening them at the sight of the hooded stranger right above her.

Before she could scream, his hand covered her mouth quickly "I do not wish to hurt you." she heard him say, he had a very deep voice. Her eyes were wide and scared, her hands were extremely tiny compared to his "I know you saw me, yesterday." he continued "Did you told anyone about what you saw?"

Arlette was shaking like a leaf, moving her head from side to side quickly. Somehow, he knew she was saying the truth...he felt it. She could not see his eyes, but she could see half of his face...he had a strong jaw and full lips, a short braid of black hair dared to appear below the hood and his skin was tan, a beautiful shade of tan. Almost like clay.

Connor was also analyzing the girl with scared eyes. She was petite, with a slim frame and light porcelain skin. He saw freckles adorning her cheeks, her eyes were a shade of light blue while her hair was red like a bonfire. Her hands were so small, he could gather both of them on one of his own. With a finger in front of his lips, he carefully removed his hand from her lips. They were a rosy shade of pink, the upper lip was fuller than the lower...he needed to stop those thoughts.

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

His head snapped towards her, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "I do not have a reason to,I told you." he said, slowly standing on his full height. Dear Lord, he was taller than her father! Arlette blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "T-Then...you just wanted to know...if I had told anyone?"

He nodded once.

"O-Oh..." she blushed, trying to calm herself down before looking up at him "I-Is the body still there?"

"No, I moved it away from here." he said simply "You don't have to worry."

She bit her lower lip, placing her hands on her lap "Was he a british soldier?" he nodded in answer "I-I see...so you...you are with Mr. Washington?" she asked, receiving yet another nod as an answer . The two shared an uncomfortable silence until he looked out the open window "I must go."

"Wait."

His head moved towards her, she had her hands on her chest "Um..." her eyes shifted downwards as a red blush adorned her round cheeks "Can I know your name?" she questioned, biting her lower lip as he just stared at her.

"Connor."

She blushed even more, the way his name rolled out of his tongue was...interesting. "My name is Arlette..." she smiled "Arlette Cunningham." the hooded figure nodded, leaping out of the window. Arlette gasped, leaning on the window sill and noticing he had just disappeared on the fog. Connor watched from the trees as she closed the window, seeing her silhouette through the dark green curtains, until she blew the kerosene lamp out. The Assassin's eyes moved downwards, before he started to walk back to the camp...but... somehow, deep inside, he had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time they'd see each other.

* * *

Yaaay! Another chapter!

for those wondering

Arlette means 'tiny eagle' isn't it lovely?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since the encounter with Connor and since then,Arlette could not stop thinking of him. The 19 years old sat by the park, the charcoal on her tiny hand as she admired the latest work. It was his face...she could remember it exactly, every detail, the way his hood shadowed his eyes...the pad of her middle finger touched the side of the drawing's jaw gently, a shy smile formed on her face, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked herself, stopping her movements to stare at the picture. Arlette chewed her lower lip, standing up with a saddened face. It was almost 5 in the afternoon, after spending half of the day there, it was time to go. Nathaniel was busy sleeping atop of the carriage, the hat on his face as he snored in the distance. Arlette was about to move, when she saw Adrik.

The black cat was flicking his slim tail from side to side atop of a building, staring down at her with interest-almost mirth- in his golden eyes"Adrik!" she smiled, furrowing her eyebrows when the feline leaped out of the building into an alley.

The little voice on her head screamed again

_'Do not follow him!'_

But did she listened?

Of course not.

Arlette saw the black cat waiting her, resting on his back paws with his yellow irises glinting because of the sunrays. Adrik was picked up by the young woman, purring in delight as she caressed his ears, but soon leaped out of her arms "Adrik?What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in her forehead as the black cat started to walk towards the end of the alley.

A feminine hand tucked a strand of crimsom hair behind her ear, swallowing dryly before giving a step forward. She was well aware of what she'd find, it was a dark alley for God's sake! Arlette felt her insides turn cold when she noticed that she walked a good distance from the city as a tall pine tree, surrounded by other smaller ones, appeared on her view. Did Adrik wanted her to enter that forest?Apparently so. Clenching her hands onto fists and carefully stepping into the dark forest, dodging any branches, leaves and small animals that appeared on her way. The end of her dress ended stuck on one of the tree's roots, making the girl tear it away with a distinct ripping sound "Aw, my favorite dress..." Adrik didn't liked that she had stopped walking and meowed loudly in warning.

The small feline stopped his journey by climbing a flat rock, curling himself under the warm sun. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, before lowering her gaze to a fallen deer whose body was hidden behind a large log"Oh poor thing..." she breathed, covering her mouth in disgust as the animal came fully into view. It's insides were being eaten by vultures, the smell belonging to those huge birds made her nose burn and a nauseous feeling appear on her stomach. A tumbled steps back and Arlette fell on her butt, widening her eyes. Why did Adrik wanted her to come to this place!?

"What are you doing here?"

The girl screamed, suddenly being yanked up with a hand covering her mouth. She whimpered, moving her eyeballs to the side, trying to see her captor. She stopped struggling by the moment she noticed it was Connor "When I remove my hand,don't scream." his last words were threatening, making Arlette nod quickly.

"T-This is the second time you cover my mouth." she said, blushing a slight bit as the heat from his hand remained on her lips. Her tongue peered out from within her mouth, grazing against the soft surface, tasting a salty, yet earthy flavor which remained dusted against her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"A-Adrik brought me here."

Connor scrunched his eyebrows in confusion- even if she couldn't see it because of the hood-, did someone brought that clumsy girl here? "The cat." she pointed meekly at the black cat who was lazily sprawled on the flat rock, feline eyes slinted mischievously at Connor as his throat vibrated on a long purr. The Assassin looked at the cat with his eyes narrowed "...you need to go." Adrik was harshly picked up, meowing and clawing the air as Connor threw him on Arlette's arms "What?Why?"

"There are bears around."hands on his hips as she continued staring "You can't stay, go back."

"I-I don't know if I can,I don't remember which way brought me here."

Connor groaned, running his hand over his head before sighing in exhasperation"Okay, I'll help you out of here." he turned to face her "But don't come back again!" Arlette nodded mutely, holding Adrik close to her chest as she followed the hooded man. The journey back to the small dirt road was quiet, he wasn't a guy that talked much...or maybe he was just worried by the large animals that'd probably show up if they talked way too loud "Here we are."

"Yeah..." she was a bit disappointed,but a smile was seen on her face "Thank you and um, I'm sorry..about that." Adrik purred, rubbing his head below her chin, wanting the attention for himself "Hm...wait, before I leave...is there...is there any way I can see you again?"

Connor looked at her, his deep brown eyes shooting bullets on her small frame "I don't think it'd be a good idea." his deep voice turned serious. It was almost a warning. It would not be a good idea if Arlette decided to befriend him. The young redhead bit her lower lip nervously. She wanted to know more about this hooded man who appeared out of nowhere in her life,who he was, what he was ... she wanted to know him better.

Those white robes were unusual, especially for Arlette. Maybe he was a special soldier, maybe he was a spy. His father said that the spy activities were of great importance in the war."What's the matter?" she asked, taking a step forward "I just want to know you better..." There was a short pause, Connor continued watching her with eyes hidden under the hood.

Arlette tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear, "Look." the girl began, her cheeks were lightly red color,making her small line of freckles stand out, "I know this sounds...strange...but I really,really want to know you." with her small hand resting upon her cheek, the girl with the bonfire hair simply looked to the side "But I think I can understand."

Connor observed as she tucked her hand under the black cat once more, sending him a shy smile before walking down the dirty road. He felt he had to go after her, saying that they could see each other... but he had a mission to do. An Assassin does not have time for this kind of distraction. However, Connor kept staring at her from the distance before calling her name out loud.

Her head whipped around in surprise, blinking when he was nowhere to be found. Connor had just disappeared into the woods. Arlette looked down disappointedly, the black cat on her arms mewled, tapping his paw against her chin to cheer the poor girl up "Oh Adrik...what's wrong with me?" she asked, the black feline played with the tiny bow that closed her corset "Meow."

"I think I'm losing my mind now." she chuckled "I'm talking to a cat."

Adrik seemed he had a smile on his face as he kept playing with the tiny bow, his yellow irises moving towards the woods with interest,before purring loudly against Arlette's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Arlette finished yet another picture of Connor. She couldn't keep him out of her mind even if she tried. The girl had her cheek rested upon her fist as she stared at the picture, this time Arlette decided to picture out what he'd look like smiling...my he'd be so handsome. With her lower lip curled inside her mouth, Arlette ripped the sheet out of the note book to place it amongst the others resting on her shelf, before sighing deeply. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, Arlette had her windows open to let the warm breeze enter her bedroom.

It was one of those days that Arlette decided to stay home, wear a comfortable dress and stay barefeet for the rest of the evening. Adrik hasn't showed up that day, which was pretty odd, considering that he liked to sleep on her bed when the weather was warm. "He's probably hunting." she said to herself, opening the wooden box of soft pastels that she had bought just a few days ago. Arlette stood up, grabbing the chair from her desk and dragging it across the floor to the window.

"Perfect."

With that being said, Arlette sat down on the said chair, the blank note book resting against the window sill as the box of soft pastels laid on her lap. Picking a light blue pastel and looking at the horizon, she started to draw. Every little detail, every little spot was in the drawing. Arlette was a perfeccionist when it came to her art, if something was out of place she'd be upset and want to start all over again.

While Arlette was entertained by her quiet moment, she couldn't see the shadowy figure hiding into the large pine next to the large window. Connor was crouched againg the trunk, watching her little movements with curiosity. Why did this girl aflicted him so? She was so...different...the fact that he was watching her from a tree seemed overall creepy for some.

But he was just analyzing.

Yes,analyzing.

By the time Arlette had finished her drawing, the sun was setting and a plump woman peeked her head on the girl's door to announce that the dinner was being served. Connor felt a little upset by the fact that Arlette left her place by the window, but quickly shook that feeling off. It was nothing special. She was nothing special. She was just a girl he met a few days ago, only that. They weren't even friends!He shouldn't care!That's why he left back to the camp were the troops were located.

George Washington rose an eyebrow as Connor appeared on his barrack, hands by his sides and mouth in a thin line "Are you alright Connor?"

"Do you know the Cunningham family?"

The older man stopped writing on his book and scrunched his eyebrows "I believe so..." he paused "If you are talking about Arthur Cunningham then yes, yes I know them." he had crossed his legs by the knee while interlacing his fingers "Is there a problem with them?"

"What can you tell me about his daughter?"

"Oh,Arlette?" George smiled "Oh,she's a young artist. She's very sweet and polite...and quite tiny, if I remember correctly. The last time I saw her she was about...thirteen I believe." his blue eyes moved to the young Mohawk "But why the sudden interest?"

Connor froze, adverting his gaze to the side before walking out. George blinked confusedly, but he knew Connor wasn't a talkative man, so he wasn't going to worry about it. Connor was about to sit down with the men, with a quiet 'meow' made the his gaze advert to the side. Adrik was there, tail flicking while his yellow irises stared at Connor's soul "Oh, it's you."

The cat seemed pleased that the Assassin remembered him, carefully approaching the said man. Even if Connor preferred dogs, he had nothing against cats, as long they didn't hurt him or anyone else. Adrik rubbed himself on Connor's leg, purring lightly in delight before sitting in front of the Mohawk.

"What?"

Adrik purred again, closing his eyes with a feline smile on his snout. That cat was strange, really strange. However, he wasn't going to faze Connor by his weird antics "You should go back, your owner must be worried about you." the cat remained there, with the same look upon his face, but only this time he was moving his slim tail around himself lightly. Connor groaned, running a hand over his face "You want me to take you back don't you?"

Was it him, or the cat's smile seemed to grow?

* * *

Arlette run the pearl brush against her dark red locks, humming quietly while looking at her reflection on the vanity mirror. She wasn't bad looking...right? Arlette analised her features: she had a round face with plump cheeks, her eyes were almond shaped with blue irises, her lips were pinkish...somewhat. And she had freckles. Arlette couldn't say that she wasn't pretty, but somehow, men didn't seemed to want ot be near her.

The girl stood up from the vanity, hands folded in front of her lap while a tight line was placed upon her lips. That was no time for that, she needed to sleep. Arlette's bed was right next to the window, but with her back turned towards it, she could not see Connor silently entering with Adrik on his arm.

Adrik purred,leaping out of the Mohawk's arms onto the floor. Connor moved his gaze towards Arlette's sleeping form, covered by a thick red quilt that matched the equally red hair that was sprawled across the pillows. Why did that girl affected him so much? It was like he wanted to be near her. Connor's quiet footsteps moved towards the sketch book resting upon her desk. There was the drawing he saw Arlette doing earlier this morning, he had to admit that she was incredibly talented. A few sheets of paper were coming out of the sketch book, he quickly managed to snatch it up before it fell onto the ground.

Those were his pictures.

With eyebrows scrunched and mouth closed, Connor lowered the sketch book to take a look on the several drawings she had made of him. Many of them were portraits of his face, which were very detailed. His gaze focused on one she had made of him smiling, by God, it was so long since he smiled like that, yet she captured how it'd be, even if she didn't knew him much. The young woman moaned on her sleep, making Connor's head snap towards the bed only to see Arlette rolling on her stomach, hugging the pillow closely.

"That's why you brought me here,right?" Connor asked the black cat, who nodded his head once before leaping onto the bed with Arlette, sliding his head below her arm to wake her up "Hm?" her eyes fluttered open, only to be closed again before her quiet voice appeared "Adrik?I was so worried about you..." she smiled sleepily, sitting on the bed and unaware of the presence in her room. Adrik purred in delight, moving his head to where Connor was, making Arlette look over as well.

The bright red blush on her face and the way her eyes widened made her look adorable "C-Connor!" she quickly covered her chest with the sheets "What are you-h-how did you get in? I-I locked the window!" it's not that his presence wasn't welcome...but she wished the vist when the attire of her choice wasn't her camisole! But what made her panic was the fact that Connor was holding the drawings she had made of him! Now he'd think she's weird and would never want to talk to her again.

"You drew this?"

Her throat seemed to have something stuck in it, making her mute. Arlette nodded quietly, watching as Connor flipped through the several sheets "I know they aren't that good." her voice appeared suddenly, making his eyes snap at her "I am sorry,I can throw them away if you want." the girl was with her hands on her lap as Connor looked over at her with a small frown "No,don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I like them."

Arlette's eyebrows rose "You do?Really?" she couldn't help but be surprised, she thought that Connor would find that disrespectful towards him somehow. Swinging her legs over the bed so her little feet could touch the floor, Arlette slowly walked to him- now completely forgotten that she was wearing a simple white camisole- "You can keep them if you want." Connor shook his head at that, looking at the drawings longingly "No, that would not be a good idea." he placed the drawings back onto her desk, cleaning his throat "You should go back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep." she explained, sitting on the edge of the bed with a small shy smile "Can you talk to me?" his eyebrow rose in questioning, and even thought Arlette couldn't see, she felt his confusion "It's just...once I wake up,I need to talk with someone. Sometimes this someone is Sophie." she giggled, picking Adrik up to her lap "But she's afraid of Adrik."

"I wouldn't blame her."

Her eyes moved to him while smiling, a red line colored her cheeks while playing with the cat. Adrik stared at Connor, yellow eyes shining brightly in the dark room. The Assassin noticed that he was in the bottom line, he didn't really had a choice. Picking the chair from her desk up, Connor walked closer to the bed before sitting down "What do you want to know?"

Arlette pursed her lips and shrugged "I don't know. Everything?" she pressed her chin on Adrik's head, looking at Connor expectantly. Why did he thought that she looked so cute?

Well, it was true.

Connor paused, placing his elbows on his thighs as he pondered about her request "Everything?" she nodded "It's a long story." Arlette smiled, scooting closer towards him with a special glint. She seemed like a young child who was ready to hear her grandparent's stories. Connor licked his lips before he could start his speech "My father, was a British man, my mother was a mohawk. I don't remember him much, but, mother always said that he wanted the best for us." his hands were clasped together, he took a deep breath before continuing "He wanted to take us with him back to England, but...he was killed before he could do so."

"Oh,I'm sorry." Arlette said sincerely, looking down at her lap before biting her lip. The redhead moved closer to Connor, noticing how tense he had gotten "You don't need to continue, you know?I don't want to force you into anything." Connor was thankful of that, and gave Arlette a small quick nod in apreciation. The Mohawk Assassin then let his hands dangle free "Thank you Arlette." the girl blushed a bright shade of pink, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before giggling "You're welcome."

The way she kept biting her lower lip constantly turned it into a light shade of red, making it look like a small, plump cherry...he had this urge to just bite it and-

"Miss Arlette?Are you okay?"

Both of them stood up suddenly, Connor walking backwards towards the window "Yes,I'm fine Sophie...I-I just want a glass of water.' she walked towards the window as the plump maid smiled in relief behind the door and rushed to give the girl what she wanted. Arlette looked out the window to see Connor holding on the ledge "I'm sorry you had to stay and tell me about your life."

Connor fought back a smile while shadowing his eyes with the hood "It was not bad.I thinhk I needed someone to talk to." that made Arlette smile brightly, that smile made his heart bump a tid bit faster "Well,I'm always here." she whispered, placing her hands on the window sill to look at him better "Good night Connor."

"Good night Arlette."

With that he jumped off the ledge onto the ground, running towards the small grove in the Cunningham's Estates. Arlette smiled sweetly, closing the window and sitting on the bed, letting Adrik curl by her side "Adrik..." the cat's head rose, purring as Arlette caressed his throat "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Aw, isn't this lovely? She's in love!

Reviews are also love!And you'll get a cookie! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Arlette Cunningham, was in love.

In love with a man she never met before. But that's how it happened,right?You need to meet someone before letting your heart do backflips.

Arlette hummed happily, smiling below her favorite tree in the garden, the sketch book lying on her lap. Never before in her life she felt so happy, so complete. Of course that she didn't knew if Connor felt the same, but just thinking about him was enough to make her blush.

"That's a beautiful drawing,Miss."

Arlette gasped in surprise, twisting her head over her shoulder to see who was the owner of that strange voice. It was a young man, probably her age, with blond hair that was neatly slicked back, with big, round gray eyes. His face was long, almost oval while his thin lips formed a charming smile "Who are you?!" Arlette asked, pressing the sketchbook to her chest while furrowing her eyebrows.

The man looked deeply confused "You...you don't know who I am? Haven't your father told you about me?" the young female shook her head with a suspicious stare. The blond man bowed slightly, holding his hat "I'm James Quatton, miss." he smiled charmingly once again. "James Quatton?" Arlette asked in a quiet voice, making him nod "W-What do you want here?" she paused when his hand came into view to help her stand up, reluctanctly, she accepted it.

"Oh,well,miss Arlette. I'm here to...talk to your father about business." he said with a grin. Arlette didn't liked this man...she didn't knew why yet "Business? What kind of bussiness?"

"Ah!Arlette!"

Arthur Cunningham approached the two with a large smile "Ah,I see you've met James already." he said with a smile, making his daughter blink confusedly "You could say that..." the girl clutched the sketch book on her arms "Excuse me,father." hurrying her steps up towards the front door, Arlette dared to look over her shoulder to see her father and James, Arthur kept nodding and patting James' back.

She didn't liked that.

Robert was on his own office in the house, smoking a pipe while filling some papers until his sister bursted into the room "Knocking is a lovely habit,Arlette." he said, not looking up from the sheets "Why are you so polite today?"

"Who's James Quatton?"

Robert slowly moved his gaze to his sister, pipe resting on the corner of his mouth as the two had a stare contest. Arlette scrunched her eyebrows even more, not being able to understand what was going on. Were they hiding something from her? "Robert, who is James Quatton?" she asked once again, leaning closer to her brother with her hands upon the mahogany desk. Robert sighed, placing his pipe on the silver ashtray resting close to the pens "Arlette..." he huffed out a breath, raising his eyebrows before answering "That man, James Quatton, is dad's new customer." Robert stood up, rubbing his eyes in circles while sighing "Well, you see, he...he has some interest in you."

Arlette froze, eyes widening and mouth opening "W-What kind of interest?"

Robert licked his lips, running his hand across his face "He wants to marry you. He came to ask your hand to father." he finished quietly. The redhead girl felt her legs wobble violently. Marry her? She didn't even knew him! "What?!" her screech echoed on the office as she slammed her hands onto the desk "But I don't even know him!How can you let me marry a man I don't even know?!"

Robert tried to calm his sister by holding her shoulders "Arlette, he is a good man!He'll make you happy-Arlette!" the girl pushed herself out of his arms harshly, running towards her bedroom and locking the door. No...no...that wasn't supposed to happen. Walking backwards to the bed and feeling sudden nauseas on her stomach, the bonfire haired girl slowly slumped onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Why was this happening now? Why now?!

She couldn't help but let the tears flow, burying her face on her knees as she sobbed silently on her room. Where was Adrik when she needed him the most? Where was Connor?What was she going to do?!Brushing her fingertips below her eyes, wiping the tears away while sniffing "This is not fair..." the girl had mumbled, clenching her eyes shut as another flow of tears started.

Without option and completely scared of leaving her rom, Arlette remained there until it was dark outside. Quiet mewlings from the outside called her attention, eyes red from crying moved towards the large window, Adrik was sitting there, clawing the glass with his paws. Arlette wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the blue dress, slowly standing up to let the cat enter "Hello,Adrik...I missed you so much today..." she hugged the cat close, furrowing her eyebrows "I needed someone to talk to."

Adrik purred, good thing he had brought company.

Connor pushed himself up, propping his foot against the window sill "Connor!" oh, how her voice made a small smile form on his face everytime he heard it. He oculdn't really help it "What are you doing here?" even the way she questioned was sweet. By God, he had to control himself. Silently standing on the wooden floor, Connor pulled out something from his back pouch. It was Arlette's favorite scarf "Your cat brought me this." he said with amusement on his voice "And wanted me to give it back to you." the girl remained speechless, moving her eyes to the scarf, then at Connor,then at Adrik. The cat had a pleased expression on his face, sitting at the blue armchair on the corner of Arlette's room.

'Thank you." Arlette said after remaining silent for a good amount of time, carefully pulling the silk scarf away from Connor's large hand. While folding the scarf, Arlette managed to slip out a quiet sniff, there were tears on her eyes still and she did not wanted Connor to see them. What would he think of her? Connor clenched and unclenched his hands, should he say something? Tell her that he should go? No, that'd be a lie. He could tell her she looked really good with that dress, or that her hair looked really shiny that night...why was he thinking about that,anyway? By the time he heard her quiet sniffle, he knew something wasn't right "Arlette?" the redhead girl hummed silently, not turning around to face him "Are you alright?"

"Yes,I am." Arlette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, placing the scarf on the desk next to her artistic materials, hoping that Connor didn't asked more questions...but she'd have to tell him. Taking a slow deep breath, closing her eyes and gathering courage, Arlette turned around with her hands clasped together "I...I lied...I'm not really alright.' she chuckled sadly, her eyebrows bowing downwards as she sniffed again. Stepping aside so Arlette could sit on her bed, Connor watched as she quickly wiped a hand below her eyes "I've met...someone today." she paused, looking at the side "He wants to marry me."

The whole room went silent.

Connor had his eyes wide as saucers, while Adrik rose his head suddenly. The Assassin felt a horrid pain on his chest, a burning that didn't seemed to fade "Who's he?" he managed to ask out without faltering his voice much, hands clenched firmly by his hips. "James Quatton." Arlette answered in a whisper, biting the edge of her thumb "I've never met him before." rubbing the irritated part of her thumb because of her chewing, Arlette closed her eyes "And that's what had happened today...Connor?"

The Assassin was silent, breathing through his nostrils like a bull. Why was he so angry? After all, it was not like he actually had **feelings** for Arlette. He was just...surprised by the news. Connor walked towards the window, but before leaping out of there he managed to whisper the word 'Congratulations' to Arlette. Arlette had wide eyes when he disappeared into the woods again, tears forming on her eyes again as she covered her mouth to prevent the violent wave of sobs to echo in the night. She was alone yet again, because not even Adrik had approached her for comfort.

Adrik watched as his lovely master sobbed against her palms, that wasn't supposed to happen. He had to research this James Quatton and see why was he so interested in Arlette.

* * *

Oh GOD!THE DRAMA!

Who's this James Quatton anyway?Will he make Arlette forget about Connor?

_**dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn**_

Continue reading to find out ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Arlette?Miss Arlette?" the voice belonging to Sophie made Arlette groan. Sighing through her nostrils and groaning quietly, the girl noticed that she ended falling asleep with her dress on and not on her bed, but the floor. No wonder she was so uncomfortable "I'm coming,Sophie." supporting her weight on her palms, the redhead wobbled sleepily to the door, rubbing a hand over her eyes while the other turned the doorknob. Sophie pratically barged into the room with the silver tray, why was she smiling like that? "Oh,I met Monsieur Quatton, Miss Arlette!" Sophie sighed dreamily, placing the tray upon Arlette's desk "He's so handsome and he has such a beautiful smile...you are so lucky!"

Arlette crossed her arms, frowning deeply "If you think he's all that, perhaps you should marry him." the girl replied harshly, making the plump maid widen her eyes with a hand upon her chest "Mon Dieu, Ms. Arlette! I couldn't possibly do that to your husband!" the maid's response infuriated Arlette even more, but what could she say? In the end she'd have to marry James Quatton and turn into his beloved little wife, with children screaming on her ears. Not that she disliked the thought of being married and having children...but she preferred to think about it with Connor.

"Sophie,please leave,I'm not really...in the mood of talking about him." Sophie bowed her head respectfully, quickly leaving the room and closing the door. Arlette rubbed her hand on her neck, sliding it up to her cheek. Today will be a very long day, she assumed, her father was at home-which normally meant something serious was about to happen- and her brother was just as nervous as she was. Oh well. Better face the lion than kill the lamb. Arlette ran her hands on her long dark red hair, before walking out towards the living room area. Arthur Cunningham was reading a thick book, flipping through the pages quickly, glasses resting at the bridge of his nose "Good morning,father." her father's dark blue eyes moved from the words towards Arlette "Good morning dear,sit down."

Arlette tucked the back of her dress before sitting down on the comforter, hands clasped together over her lap as she awaited for her father's speech "Arlette." here it comes "I know, that a wedding might be something extreme,"

"Really extreme." she said in a quiet mumble, shutting her mouth when her father sent a glare towards her "Do not interrupt me,Arlette." Arthur's firm voice made his daughter nod mutely, lowering her gaze to the floor. Crossing his legs by the knee, the Cunningham's patriarch continued "But,James is a very good man. He enjoys your presence, enjoys the way you are and his family is one of the weathiest I know." Arthur smiled "You shouldn't let this chance pass, my dear. It's not everyday a man will pratically appear in your life."

Oh,how wrong he was. Arlette sighed, dropping her head slightly to let the long dark red tresses fall over her eyes "I understand father." she whispered silently, excusing herself to go to her bedroom once again "Arlette." she stopped in mid step, looking over her shoulder "Go take a bath, James will come to take you for a stroll."

* * *

Arlette was not pleased by being dragged around with arms locked with her suitor. Of all the things he had said, nothing made sense, he hand't let her talk no matter how much she tried. James was too busy talking about himself "Did I told you about the time I went to London?Beautiful ." it wasn't really safe to talk about the British in the times of war "I...imagine it." with a forced smile, she started to wander her gaze around. James seemed so full of himself, he kept talking about how women begged and cried for him to marry them and that Arlette 'should consider yourself blessed for being the chosen one.'

"And also, there was this one time that I,"

"I think we should stop now. My feet hurt." that was a lie but he wouldn't know that, now would he? James had a shocked expression upon his face, how could she want to stop when he had SO many things to say?"Well, alright." Arlette sighed in relief, sitting on her favorite spot on the park. Now that would be a nice time to run away from his strange man, but that'd be pointless. She'd have nowhere to hide, she wouldn't have her room or her house.

She was pratically locked on the outside.

"Are your feet still hurting?" what kind of question was that? They just stopped their walk and sat down. Arlette furrowed her eyebrows, slowly turning her head towards him "Yes,James. They are." her answer was dry, meant to make him notice that she was not going to walk so soon again. Arlette glared at the ground as James started to mumble words, he was getting annoyed. Well,so was she! "I'd like to go home now."

"What?!But we just got started!"

"I know James,but I'm overly tired."

James should really think before talking sometimes, before saying things such as: "Are you sick with your mother's disease?"

Arlette's eyes widened and before she knew it, her hand caused a impact against James' cheek. The blond man fell off the bench, holding his spot while the young woman stomped away from him "Arlette!Arlette,wait!" of course she did not stopped. She didn't cared if she was going to walk back to her house, as long she was far away from him she'd feel better. How dare he?Mentioning her sick mother on the conversation! Arlette was so angry she couldn't think straight, bumping into people on the way of finding the road back to her house. It was a different thing when you use a carriage as your main way of transportation. Was he still following her? Arlette dared to peek over her shoulder, speeding her pace as James managed to be about three feet away from her.

"No,no,no,no!" she said with gritted teeth, lifting her dress up to her ankles so she could run between the alleys and streets. And run she did. Of course that deep inside she had no idea of where she was going, but as long she was away from James P. Quatton she was okay. The redhead wheezed out for air, leaning onto a building to rest for a few seconds. She ran quite a distance, she couldn't see that annoying man anymore. She was safe...for now. Arlette looked around, she was close to the port. There were several people walking around with barrels, crates and animals on their arms. Maybe if she stayed here, James wouldn't find her. Yes, that was right.

Her head whipped around, gasping in fear as about twelve red coats started to wander around, muskets resting on their shoulders as they questioned the civillians. That was not good, not good at all. Arlette slowly started to walk away, yelping when her face slammed against a red coat's chest "S-Sorry,sir."

The man scoffed, looking down at her with disgust "Look where you are going, _scum._" he spit on the ground, brushing past her harshly. Arlette almost lost her balance as the man walked away. She was amazed that he hadn't done anything to her "Y-yes, sir." the Irish were not really popular around, most of them lived in the poor district of Boston. Arlette was lucky that her father and brother managed to be successful accountants,being able to give their family a quiet, calm life. However, the fact that her mother being sick was something always brought up in conversations. How many times she had heard her mother was 'Quietly dying' or 'Was useless now.'

That was not true. Arlette loved her mother more than anything, her mother still woke up, still smiled and talked. Just because she couldn't leave her bedroom did not meant she was useless, did not meant she was another piece of garbage. And the fact that James used that as if it was the reason she was tired, made her blood boil. But that was enough of thinking now, she had to leave this place before it was dark."Where is Adrik when I need him?" she asked herself quietly, "He always knows where to go." Arlete thought about going back, but the chances of meeting James were to high to risk "I need to find a shortcut somewhere." but where? The shortcuts would be darker alleys than the ones she walked through before. "Come on Arlette. Think!" she was starting to panic, now thinking that it was a stupid idea to run away from James. Maybe she should comform herself with the fact that she'd end up marrying him.

Rubbing her forehead gently, the young Cunningham took a deep breath and marched on the same way she came. Happy by the fact she was being able to actually go back, Arlette smiled even more when she saw that James was completely gone. Out of sight. "Perfect." she said pleasingly. What made her smile fall was the sight of Arthur Cunningham, her loved father, with crossed arms and a glare that could kill a wolf without trying much. The carriage was right behind him, meaning he was there to pick her up "Father," Arlette couldn't continue her phrase, her father grabbed her bicep and pulled her into the carriage. Slamming the small door shut, Arthur sat down on the seat paralel's to his daughter, hand on his chin as his glare pierced into Arlette's soul "What's wrong with you?" she hated when he sounded so calm, knowing that sooner or later he'd explode "You know what I was doing when James came to talk to me?" she shook her head mutely "I was talking with his the moment James started talking..." Arthur sighed, trying to remain calm "The look on his father's face...Arlette, do you have any idea about what you did!?"

Arlette licked her lips, lowering her gaze and playing with her thumbs "That's your answer for everything!" now he exploded, making Arlette jump below her skin in fear "You are always silent! For God's sake Arlette!" the poor girl winced, nibbling on her lower lip while trying to contain her tears "Arlette,A-Arlette why, why you did this?There must be a reason!There **has** to be a good reason!"

"You'll scream at me if I tell you."

Arthur sucked a deep breath, rubbing his face from forehead to chin "No,I won't.I won't. Tell me." he crossed his legs by the knee, waiting her answer. Arlette gulped "I-I...he was being rude to me." she hoped her father could understand that, but apparently he didn't "I can't believe this. James is the most polite man I've ever met!"

The carriage had finally stopped, Arthur quickly walked out looking at Arlette as she slowly stood up from her seat "Arlette, don't start making up excuses. You'll marry James and I don't to hear any other word about it!" she nodded quietly,sucking her bottom lip while rubbing her arms "Yes father." both of them were silent when they walked inside the house. Arlette was fighting the tears really hard, not being able to go to her room because Sophie was currently cleaning it, Arlette went to the only place she'd go:Robert's personal office.

Robert was leaning on his desk, reading a few papers when Arlette knocked silently "Come in." his eyes moved to his little sister, frowning at how red her face was "Arlette?" that was enough to break her down. The girl rushed to her brother, pressing her face on his chest while sobbing. Robert instantly dropped the papers, hugging his sister close "Sssh,ssh, Arlette. Don't cry." he whispered, pressing his cheek atop of her hair "Please, Arlette. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Arlette continued to cry, clenching the fabric of his dress shirt tightly, feeling some of the fibers ripping below her fingernails.

Adrik had been watching from the window, he was following Arlette the whole day, but decided to stay in the shadows. The yellow irises shifted towards the sky, the dark gray clouds meant that a violent storm was coming. The black cat leaped from the window sill, trotting away from the house and towards where he last saw Connor.

He needed a shelter and he knew the _perfect_ place.

* * *

Whew! So guys, no Connor on this one. I focused mostly on Arlette's relationship with her family and James. Do not worry!Chapter 7 will have Connor :3

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Robert fell asleep on Arlette's chair, the same one Adrik usually slept when the red head was feeling sad or depressed. If there was something that Robert despised was to see his little sister cry. Leaning on his closed fist, the older male snored loudly, loudly enough to wake himself up, "Huh?!" he asked confusedly, sighing when he noticed where he was at. Rubbing his blue eyes in circles, Robert let out a long heavy sigh, fingertips pressed against his temple. The headache that was forming turned out to be worse than he had imagined "Oh Christ." he huffed out, slowly standing up to walk to Arlette's sleeping form. Covering her bare shoulder with the red quilt, the Cunningham's first born gently pressed a kiss on his sisters's cheek "Sleep well, Arlette." with that being whispered, Robert left the room, quietly closing the door.

The sun rose high up on the sky, clouds big and soft looking moved lazily thanks to the winds in that day. Arlette was awake, eyes staring towards the créme colored wall in a bored glance, "I don't want to wake up." she whispered to herself, not bothering to brush away the strands of dark red hair falling against her blue eyes. She was so exhausted, her whole body was aching because of the runaway adventure from yesterday. She wanted to stay in bed, to eat toast with strawberry jam and drink camomille tea while snuggling her pillow, "But that won't happen." she admitted for none else but herself. The worst part was that she missed Connor. She really did.

Slowly pulling out the quilt with her feet, Arlette sat down on the bed, putting her slippers on to walk towards the kitchen. Was she alone? Yes, yes she was. It was Friday, friday always was a busy day for her father and brother. Sophie was nowhere to be seen, good. The least thing she needed was a nosey french maid asking why she left such a handsome man alone.

And then there was her mother, locked in the main bedroom. Helaine Cunningham couldn't leave that room, or else her condition would only worse. Arlette remembered when her mother used to stroll with her in the garden, Arlette would sit down on the grass and draw on a piece of paper, while Helaine would sit on the iron bench swing to watch the birds. Arlette missed these days, she felt bad for her mother though. Staying on a bed for months, not being able to go outside and do what she liked to do... if there was only a way...

The girl sighed, biting the side of her toast and contemplating what she would do next. Maybe take a bath, she needed one, then she'd go to the garden to paint some birds for her mother. Yes, she'd love it! After finishing her breakfast, Arlette daintily tapped the napkin over her lips and stood up. Telling Sophie to please stop gossiping with the other maids and prepare her a bath is she could, the bonfire haired girl simply awaited on the livng room area; leaning against her fist while staring out of the window.

* * *

Connor was hidden behind a fallen oak tree, eyes focused on the large male deer in front of him. It's thighs' muscles are bigger than his arms! Carefully making his way towards the large animal, Connor pulled out an arrow silently, carefully aiming it at the deer's ribs. Breathing slowly by his nostrils, the young Mohawk let go of the feathers, watching the arrow puncture the deer's lungs and making the animal fall limp on the ground. Standing up to his full height, Connor walked towards the dead deer, crouching to pull out the arrow and let his hidden blades pop out. It would be a nice day of hunting, a big animal, a sunny day...however, Connor's mind was swirling with the most strange thoughts; such as how Arlette was doing.

Scoffing gently, the Assassin cut the meat with the shapr blade,"She's alright. She's with that James..." he mumbled, unaware he was actually STABBING the poor deer's corpse, "Drinking tea and hugging each other." his teeth bared, he was giving the deer so much hole that the poor thing looked like a swiss cheese. Connor stopped his antics, groaning deeply "Why am I so worried? I shouldn't be worried about it." he paused "I shouldn't think about how she'd smile at him... or even how she'd laugh..." his voice faltered when he remember a conversation he had with Achilles:

_**'**"__Something is bothering you." the older Assassin had said, watching Connor's form sitting on the window sill__, "Is it about that girl you've met?" Connor had not replied. Achilles hummed, pulling a chair to sit close to the his apprentice, "Let me tell you something,Connor." he cleaned his throat, trying to find the right words, "When I was your age, I've met a girl myself. She was beautiful, her name was Adelaide." he smiled fondly, "She was from Spain. Beautiful woman, beautiful. After I met her, I've felt something I've never felt before... like there were several butterflies on my stomach." Connor moved his eyes to Achilles now, " We would see each other after midnight. When her father was sleeping." Achilles' smile disappeared and he looked down at the floor with a frown, "But before I could even ask her to marry me, someone else did."_

_Connor had been staring at Achilles with his face completely blank, "Why are you telling me this?" the older man chuckled, standing up and patting Connor on the back "Because I know you have feelings for this girl." Achilles smiled, "Don't be a fool like me,Connor. Fight for her. She means too much for you and you know it." Connor was speechless, staring at his mentor with slight wide eyes as he walked to his room.**'**  
_

The young Assassin moved his eyes around confusedly, did he had feelings for Arlette? Of course, she was beautiful and kind... and smelled really good...but it wasn't like he had feelings for someone he'd met just a few weeks ago! Right? Connor huffed out a sigh, grabbing the thick piece of meat to put on the large leather pouch. The wolves would clean the rest of the deer, he shouldn't worry about it. While walking back to the camp, his mind kept repeating what Achilles had said, '_Don't be a fool like me,Connor. Fight for her.' _He was having such a hard time to let it all sink in. He wasn't used to these feelings. He wasn't used to...care about someone that wasn't of his tribe, or someone he considered a friend. Maybe Achilles was right, maybe he did liked Arlette. Maybe he just wanted to protect her from everyone else in the world, protect her of this madness, make her happy.

Giving the meat to the butcher, Connor swiftly disappeared again. Yes, he was going to see Arlette, he had to talk to her. Connor looked down at his clothes and hands, they were covered in deer blood. Seeing a lake just a few meters away from him, the Assassin washed his hands and face, it was pointless to wash the stains on his robes now. Arlette had to calm down at the sight of the blood. After he was finally done, Connor started his journey towards the Cunningham's estates, there was a chilly feeling inside his stomach, his hands were sweating and his mouth went dry. Was that normal? He hadn't ate anything poisonous, or rotten. He considered that as common and continued his walk. Seeing the large white wooden house from the distance, partly hidden by the large trees, Connor swiftly hid himself behind one of them. That plump woman was outside, carrying a basket filled with dirty laundry.

His eyes moved to Arlette's window, he just had to move quickly. He saw a large rosebush really close to where he was. Connor's eyes darted towards the plump woman, then to the rosebush. When she was distracted, Connor rolled towards it, wincing as some of the thorns grazed on his hands. The maid was singing, putting the laundry to dry on the clothesline. That was his perfect opportunity. Connor ran towards the ledge right below Arlette's window, being fast enough to climb up and enter her room. He sighed in relief, brushing a hand over his face to clean the beads of sweat.

He was alone in the bedroom, a sick feeling took over his stomach. What if she already left with that James Quatton? What if they already got married? His thoughts were interrupted when the doorknob started to turn. Connor was quick to hide behind the large dresser, crouching down to observe who was entering. To his lucky, it was Arlette herself.

Connor's eyes ran over her figure. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, with a dark blue choker surrounding her elegant neck. The moment she stepped in, a delicious scent of fresh berries entered his nostrils. She just took a bath, he assumed. The girl walked to her desk, picking up the drawing materials she needed. With her back turned to Connor, he noticed that now was the right time to make his presence known "Arlette."

Arlette squeaked in fear, snapping her head towards him "C-Connor?" her eyes widened in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Connor frowned a bit, "Shouldn't I be here?" he asked quietly, maybe it was a bad idea after all. Arlette shook her head, placing the notepad and the box of charcoals back on the desk, "N-No! It's just... the last time I've seen you... I-I thought you were mad at me." she whispered, rubbing her arms unconscisouly as the Assassin stared at her silently. He licked his lips, managing to give a few steps towards her, "Forgive me. That was not my intention." he said gently, trying to calm Arlette down. God, he wasn't even that close to her but he could smell that sweet scent already. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her small frame and bury his nose on that pale little neck. Arlette curled her lower lip inside her mouth, eyes moving downwards as a blush adorned her plump cheeks "W-Why are you here?"

Connor's mouth opened and closed for a few moments, before he cleaned his throat "I wanted to...see you." did that sounded to straight forward? "See me? W-Why?" Arlette questioned, tucking a strand of dark red hair behind her left ear. God, did he had to explain everything to her? Couldn't she understand? The Assassin sighed deeply "Because... because I m...," his voice was stuck on his throat, making Arlette blink confusedly, "I...I..." Connor wanted to slap himself hard on the face "I missed you." he managed to blurt out without being too loud. Arlette blushed a red that matched her own hair, her mouth open just a tid bit in shock "W-What?"

"I missed you." he repeated, firmly this time. Connor hesitantly walked closer to her, she was so tiny! Her button nose was almost touching his chest, the tiny hands of hers were clasped together in defense, "You...you missed me?" she sounded so quiet and so afraid. What could he do to make her feel better? Think Connor, think! "I did, very much so..." he licked his lips once more, why were they getting dry everytime? His hand slowly rose to her cheek, he could feel the blood pumping below the pale tissue. "You've been on my mind in the past days." it was true. She had... even in some special dreams that Connor had but he wasn't going to comment that.

Arlette chewed on her bottom lip, the red on her cheeks turned darker when his other hand cupped her right cheek. Now she was trapped on his grasp, "And...since I couldn't stop thinking about you...I decided to come here." his brown eyes looked like pools of melted caramel and they were making Arlette feel dizzy,"Y-You...you..." she started to sttuter and mumble, letting a frustrated squeak that made Connor even more amused, "God, you are so precious." he spilled out. Her round blue eyes moved to lock with his, Connor was glad he had so much self control, or else...he preferred not to think about it. Arlette was feeling her insides flip and twirl, was he going to kiss her? She pleaded that he was.

Connor's eyes moved to her red lips and back to her eyes. It was now or never. Slowly moving his face close to hers, feeling her sweet breath touching his nostrils, her small hands clenching the fabric of his robes. They were so close, just a few more milimiters and,

"Miss Arlette!"

Both let go of each other as if a bolt of electricity darted over them, Connor quickly leaped out of the window and disappeared back into the woods he had came from. Arlette was in extreme shock, feeling her legs give out as she sat on the bed. Sophie smiled, holding the basket with the dry laundry as she entered the room "Such a beautiful day Miss Arlette! You should," Sophie blinked, Arlette's face and neck were completely red, she was panting and her eyes were wide, "Miss Arlette, are you alright?"

Arlette wanted to glare at the maid, but only nodded mutely, "Just close the door when you leave."

* * *

_Yay!Love is in the air! Of course some people will skin me alive because they hadn't kissed YET! But believe me, the wait will be worth it!_

_You guys have no idea how much I loved writing this chapter! :D_

_Enjoy!_

_Also, reviews are love 3_


	8. Chapter 8

After Sophie had left, Arlette cupped her hand around her mouth. He almost kissed her! He almost kissed her! Arlette fell back on the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling in pure amazement, "He almost kissed me..." she breathed out, hands lying by her sides to clench the sheets,"He almost kissed me." if it wasn't for Sophie, maybe the two would've kissed each other and she'd know what Connor tasted like. Arlette felt her insides doing backflips, her heart was beating violently against her ribcage as she started to reminisce the event from a few minutes ago, "Oh God..." her hands cupped her cheeks, a small smile forming on her face, "He likes me...he really likes me!"

Arlette squealed, hugging her pillow close to her chest with a dreamily smile upon her features. Her day suddenly turned even better. Arlette rushed to the garden, actually hoping that Connor would be there. She peeked through the trees, her smile faltering as the white hooded man was nowhere to be found. A small pout adorned her pink lips as she looked down towards the ground. Even if he was gone, away from the huge house...Arlette felt that he kept watching her, following closely. Maybe to see if she was okay, perhaps?

All those thoughts made butterflies flutter around her stomach, with a shy smile upon her features, Arlette elegantly sat down on the grass. Her hands cradling the sketch pad as if it was a precious gem, the charcoal resting on her thumb and index finger, "Very well, let's paint some birds."

* * *

Connor was splashing his face with ice cold water for the third time that day, the droplets slid down his face onto the bowl below him. He looked at his own reflection, his pupils were dilated, his mouth was opened as heavy puffs of air dared to leave from the confines of his throat. That was so close, he was so close! If it wasn't for that damned maid... Connor groaned, resting his face on his palms in frustration. He was so close... he could still smell her fresh breath. The way she looked, the way she was reacting...Groaning once more, Connor managed to punch a hole in the nearby wall.

Ironic how mad he was being compared to Arlette.

He wasn't mad. He was extremely frustrated. Now Connor didn't knew when he'd see Arlette again, he had a mission to kill a British Templar later tonight. In some masquerade ball or something. Connor was pacing around in his room, he should go back and kiss her. Yes, he had to! Wait! No! Slapping his cheek harshly, Connor widened his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, "I don't have time for that." he mumbled out, pulling his hood over his head. There was a folded envelope on his desk, the invitation to that said party, "Hm." he opened the white envelope, his eyes following the fancy lines of the words in the invitation. Connor managed to get himself a mask, a red and golden one with speckles of silver and the clothes... he turned to look at the blood red coat hanging on the wall. It'd be a good disguise, none would even wonder who he is. Wearing a red coat, he'd be considered british.

Now all he had to do was get ready.

* * *

Arlette smiled as her mother looked at the pictures, eager to know if she really liked them, "They are beautiful, dear." her mother's voice was weak and quiet, soon being followed by a cough, "I loved the cardinal." Helaine said, handing the drawings to Arlette and telling her to put them on the shelf along with her books. Arlette did so, turning her head around above her shoulder to ask Helaine a question,"Mother..." the older woman had lied back down, hands folded above her womb, "Yes, dear?"

"When you met father... you knew he'd the one for you?" Helaine wasn't surprised that Arlette asked that. Arthur had told her about the runaway moment Arlette had with James, and about how she wasn't seeing the good things he'd do for her. Helaine sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a minute before opening them again, "Your father wasn't one of my suitors, darling." she began, "He worked as my father's apprentice. He never demonstrated any interest on me at the beginning...until your grandfather mentioned the name of William MacHeeny." Arlette blinked when her mother chuckled weakly, covering her mouth elegantly, "Your father hated William with such passion, it pratically burned him inside to know he was the one to marry me."

Arlette sat down on the stool close to the bed where she once was seated before, to pay more attention to her mother's story, "He had asked me if I loved William. I said no...then we ran away." Helaine smiled while reminiscing the moments she had with her husband in their younger years. Her daughter blinked slowly, "What about grandfather? Was he mad about your choice?"

"No." Helaine smiled, "He was happy I was happy as well and with the man I loved." she said sweetly, coughing gently against her hand and turning to look at Arlette, "Who's the one you truly love, darling? I know it's not James." Arlette bit her lower lip, a deep red blush adorning her cheeks. Should she tell her mother? After all if she asked...well, she should. Right? "N-None really." she mumbled, "I just don't like James, at all." she whispered, playing with the fabric of her dress innocently. Helaine knew Arlette had someone in her mind, but decided to play it dumb. She knew just how her daughter could be. Arlette left to call Sophie, it was time for her mother's dinner and time to Arlette's bath. She was surprised to see James at the bottom of the staircase, smiling carmingly at her,"Good afternoon,Arlette."

"Good afternoon...James." her face didn't changed, she hadn't smiled or demonstrated any emotion of happiness towards him, "How can I help you?" she was being really cordial, as if ignoring what had happened two days ago. James seemed to be doing the same, "How would you like to join me in a masquerade ball?" he asked, pulling out a cream colored envelope from below his sleeve. Arlette blinked twice, before arching one eyebrow in question towards the blond man, "Where will it happen?"

"The Grand Theatre. Only the high class is invited." he smirked, "And I'm of the high class. It'd be good for your reputation if you went there with me." well, he just HAD to add how amazing he was,right? Arlette sighed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was going to refuse his offer, but her father was staring from his office, cup of tea barely touching his lips as he awaited for her answer. "Alright. I'll go with you." Arthur smiled from his office, finally sipping his Early Grey with relief, while his daughter had a staring contest with James, 'But I won't stay long."

"Sounds fair, dear Arlette." James smiled, kissing the back of her hand. Arlette felt a sudden nausea take over her stomach, how disgusting he was. Quickly pulling her hand away, Arlette gave one single step back "I'll see you later tonight,I presume."

"Yes, you will." James placed the hat on his head and bowed, before taking his leave. Arlette stood frozen on her spot, crossing her arms as her mouth turned into a thin line, "Idiot."

* * *

By the time they arrived to the ball, James was forcefully squeezing Arlette's hand. She winced a bit, biting her lower lip to fight back a quiet whimper. He was pulling her around as if she was a ragdoll! Arlette winced again when James stopped to talk to some of his 'friends'. They were just like him, their companions,- she was sure they were prostitutes by the way they were dressed- were laughing obnoxiously at what they said. Arlette remained silent. Adjusting the white and golden mask on her face, the girl let her eyes wander across the room. God, she hated this place already. These people were useless, futile, acting like they were the golden nugget on a charcoal pile.

That was when she saw someone that surely called her attention. He was tall, muscled and had dark hair pulled up with a ponytail. Was he British? Well, he was wearing a Red Coat, so she assumed he was. Arlette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she felt that he was known to her, even if he was far away, his presence sent chills up and down her spine.

Wait a minute...

"Connor?" she managed to whisper, but James snapped his head towards her in question, "What did you said?" Arlette looked at him with wide eyes and smiled, shaking her head, "I just said 'Beautiful." she lied through her teeth, but James seemed to believe it. The host of the party clapped his hands together to call his guests attention, he was distinctly drunk. He could barely stand still, the woman by his side,- which Arlette presumed it was his wife- kept holding his arm so he wouldn't fall off the stage where the orchestra was located. "Allriiiight! Let's- hick!- let's start this!MAESTRO!" his shout made the old maestro wince and close his eyes, before pressing his middle finger on the inside of his ear.

The man wobbled off the stage, being followed by his wife. The Maestro fixed his coat, ran a hand on his white wig and cleaned his throat. The musicians set their instruments ready, waiting for the older man's nod of approval. When the music began, Arlette squeaked as James tugged her to the middle of the ballroom, her cheek was _pressed _on his chest almost painfully. She weakly moved her blue irises up to him, noticing he was looking elsewhere. With her back straight,Arlette came into James' line of vision, making the young blond blink surprised and then smile.

The two danced along the other couples, Arlette could barely feel her feet touch the floor. James suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder, looking above it to see who it was, "Yes?"

"May I have a dance with your companion, sir?"

James wanted to say no, but the guy was taller and bigger than he was,"O-Of course." Arlette watched as James pratically shoved her onto the other man's chest, fearfully walking away from them. Arlette's eyes moved up and a blush adorned her cheeks "S-Sorry." she cleaned her throat, fixing her mask on her face. That was when she noticed **who** was the man. The same man with the red coat and mask she saw minutes before, the man she presumed it was the sound of his voice and the way he smelled like pure leather, yes, she was sure it was Connor.

"Connor? Is it you?"

Brown irised slowly moved to her form, their bodies moving along the melody of the orchestra, "Yes." he said simply. Arlette didn't knew if she would cry of kiss him, even though, kissing him would be a better option if James wasn't looking,"What are you doing here?" he was surprised by her question, arching one of his eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"James invited me."

Connor sneered, "Oh,James..." he said dryly, letting Arlette place her small hand upon his left shoulder, "You shouldn't stay here." he whispered, twirling Arlette around before pressing her close to himself again. God, he liked how she felt. "W-Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly, "Are you in danger?" he was touched about how she completely forgot about herself to ask him if he was in peril. Could she be any cuter? The corner's of his mouth twitched into a smile, but he fought it back, "No, but something will happen and I want you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

Arlette frowned, eyebrows knitting on the middle of her forehead, "I'm not leaving you here." she whispered, she didn't wanted to leave for two reasons: one, Connor would get hurt and she wouldn't want that and two, she didn't wanted to be near James. Arlette carefully touched the part where the mask wasn't covering, feeling a small scar touch her fingertips "Connor I won't leave you."

"Then I guess I'll have to take you out."

Arlette blushed profusely, biting her lower lip, "Y-You wouldn't." the young Mohawk rose one eyebrow in amusement,"Try me." his eyes suddenly snapped to the one he came here for,"Arlette, I must go."

"W-What? But-," she held his arm when he was about to leave,"When will I see you again?" she asked, making Connor turn towards her and gently touch her cheek with the back of his fingers. One part of him wanted to stay with Arlette, to finally kiss those lips of hers and take her away. But the other part knew this wouldn't be possible, not tonight. Connor cradled Arlette's small hand on his and kissed the soft skin gently "Good night, Arlette." he suddenly disappeared on the crowd of people, leaving Arlette with her hand still in the air and a saddened look upon her face "Goodnight...Connor."

* * *

Whew! Chapter 8 for you guys! Review is loooove

Also,can you guys vote on my poll? It'd mean a lot to me :3

thank you and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you heard?" Arthur asked his older son as he sat down on the table, bags under his blue eyes, "Ravin Ellis was murdered." Robert widened his eyes in surprise, but shrugged soon after, "I knew someone would eventually kill him, father. He was just a dead weight here." he said while pouring himself some tea. Arlette walked down the staircase, smiling gently at her father and brother "Good morning." she said gently, both males had their eyes wide in surprise. Why was Arlette wearing such a dress in breakfast? Arthur decided to ignore it, cleaning his throat gently, "How was the ball yesterday,darling?"

Arlette blushed a light pink, smiling shyly while adverting her gaze, "It was good." she mumbled, pouring the grains of sugar above her jam covered toast. Robert smirked in her way, chuckling at their father's pleased face, "Good to see you're growing fond of James, Arlette. After all he'll be your husband." the girl rolled her eyes, sipping her tea so she wouldn't say anything back to her father. Arthur ran a hand over his graying brown mustache, sighing gently, "Too bad Ravin won't be giving any more balls,I believe." he commented, tapping his index and middle fingers on the table. Arlette rose one eyebrow, swallowing the generous piece of toast, "And...may I know why?"

"He was murdered."

Arlette furrowed her eyebrows, "What...?How?" she questioned, running a hand over her hair. Arthur mimicked her expression, before answering the question, "One single stab on the throat. He was so drunk he didn't even felt it." the patriarch mumbled, shaking his head gently. Not that Ravin was loved in the community. He was a fat man with drinking problems and had a very, very annoying way to talk to people, Arthur disliked him mostly because of the way he'd look at Helaine. Or even Arlette when she was just twelve, Ravin disgusted Arthur more than a rotten rat. "I think the onle one who'll miss him is his wife." Robert commented, dipping the side of the toast on the warm milk by his side. Arlette simply observed the two males as they joked about the man's death, well, maybe he wasn't that popular around the community but...he was still a man!

"Meow!"

Arlette's eyes moved down, a smile spread over her face,"Adrik!" she chirped, picking the large black cat up and giggling when he licked her cheek, "Where have you been you naughty boy? I've been looking for you!" Adrik purred softly, rubbing his head below her chin while his tail flicked from side to side. Sophie refused to give Adrik a bowl with cream, saying that the cat was 'The Devil himself!' and only bad things would happen if he stayed on the house. Adrik sat on the stone floor in the kitchen, watching Arlette pick a small porcelain bowl from a cabinet and fill it with fresh cream, she even added a few pieces of cinnamon toast on it. She knew Adrik loved cinnamon toast and loved having something to chew.

Leaning against the wooden counter, the redhead girl watched her black cat lap the bowl of cream with his eyes closed. She smiled gently, walking past the cat and gently scratching him behind the ears, "I'll go outside, Adrik. Enjoy your meal!" the cat licked his snout slowly, slitting his pupils and continuing his meal.

* * *

Connor had been staring out of the window for about one hour now, his mentor was reading book on a desk close to the said window, glasses low on the bridge of his nose. The young mohawk stared towards the sky, remembering Arlette's eyes were a darker shade of blue than that, "Go see her." Connor snapped ihs head over his shoulder, "What?"

"Go see your little girlfriend." Achilles said with a chuckle. Connor felt the heat take over his cheeks. "She's not my...girlfriend."

"But you want her to be."

"No I don't."

Achilles sighed, removing his glasses and grabbing his cane to walk over to Connor, "If I remember correctly young man, yesterday you were pacing on your room mumbling words about that girl." the older man smirked when Connor looked away embarassedly, crossing his arms. Achilles sighed with a laugh, patting Connor's shoulder, "And I also recall you saying that she looked...what was the word? Oh, _stunning._" Connor groaned slightly, walking away from Achilles to look at some papers that were left on the table, "So? It was true. It's just a normal compliment."

"No, my apprentice. It's love." Achilles grinned fondly, watching Connor flinch slightly while keeping his eyes locked on the pages below him. "Why else would you be so jealous about that James you always talk about? Why else would you see her?"

Well,he had a point.

The young mohawk tapped his fingers on the table, "It'd never work out." he mumbled, narrowing his eyes, "I'm not...safe to be around." the Assassin clenched his hands into fists, before pulling up his hood and walking out of the room. He needed some fresh air. The sun was high up in the sky, it was overly warm that day, they'd have heavy summer rain soon. Connor ran a hand over his face, wiping the beads of sweat before leaping onto a tree branch, crouching onto it to look towards the distance. He never noticed, but he could see the Cunningham's estates from there. A part of him wished to see Arlette, but from that distance she'd be nothing but a small unrecognizable dot. Maybe he could only check if she was okay...

No, no that'd be stupid. It was too bright to even move around and way too hot. Plus,she was at her house. He shouldn't be too worried. Connor sighed softly, sitting on the tree branch while staring at the Cunningham's estates on the distance. Above him, huge gray clouds were starting to form, thunders could be heard from the distance. Jumping to the ground, Connor looked up at the sky. The bright blue was hidden behind the menacing gray clouds, lines of lightning appeared on the horizon meaning that a heavy downpour would occur in less than one hour. Connor walked back inside the house, closing the door behind him,"Back so soon?"

Achilles always seemed amused towards Connor.

"It's going to rain, really soon." he mumbled, pulling his hood down. The worst part was that he still felt stressed about Arlette's subject...but didn't wanted to talk about it no longer. Achilles nodded,"I see..." his blue eyes moved to Connor, "Go rest,son. You're tired." the wise words from his mentor only made Connor agree that he couldn't stay awake much longer. He was exhausted, his muscles were sore, his head pounded towards his bedroom with his hood down, the young Assassin fell on his bed. He was too tired even to remove the robes and the boots, so he just fell down on the soft mattress.

It wasn't long until he was on dreamland.

Connor's eyebrows twitched, his mouth opened slightly as he dreamed. He could see Arlette, by the door with a white camisole. She was smiling shyly at him, her hands together while her face was looking like a ripe cherry, red and bright. Connor managed to sit on the bed, watching as the girl walked barefeet towards him. At this point, he forgot that this was a dream. Connor could feel her warmth, smell her scent and hear the quiet breathing coming out of her mouth. Arlette sat on the bed, biting her lower lip before crawling over him.

His mouth opened to let out a deep sigh, his large hands caressing her hips as the red hair made a curtain around them both. Those blue eyes would be the death of him and he knew it, "Arlette..." her name flew out of his lips like a prayer. God, he just had to kiss her. Slowly rising his head to press their lips together, her small hand blocked him from doing so, "No, Connor..."

"What?Why?"

Arlette smiled softly, "Because I'm not really here..."

And like a cloud of dust, she disappeared. Connor snapped his eyes open, listening to the heavy raindrops pitter patting on the glass window. His pants were really thight on the crotch area, his face was shining with sweat, "Oh God..." he groaned, slapping a hand over his face in frustration. Well, if he needed any other proof that he was attracted to Arlette, he had just dreamt about it. Sitting on the bed quickly, Connor sighed softly through his nostrils. He HAD to see Arlette, raining or not.

Achilles rose one eyebrow as the young Assassin rushed out by him towards the front door, walking in the middle of the summer rain. The master Assassin simply smiled, flipping the page of his book slowly.

When Connor arrived at the Cunningham's Estates, he was glad to see a faint light coming from Arlettes bedroom. The rain turned even more violent, lightnings were flashing on the sky more often, some were way tooclose for his liking. Connor groaned while grabbing onto the ledge, it was slippery but he had managed to take a hold on it. Pushing himself up, Connor could see Arlette sitting on the small chair on the corner of the room, Adrik lying on her lap, flicking his tail while sleeping. Hesitantly, Connor tapped the window, calling the girl's attention.

Arlette rose her eyes, blushing and smiling at the sight of who was it. Rushing towards the window and helping the soaking wet Assassin inside, she couldn't help but hug him, the sudden act made Connor blink while having his arms up in surprise, "I thought I wouldn't see you again." she whispered, not caring if he was wet as a dog and cold as a piece of ice. He here, he was alright and that was all that she cared about.

"I'm wet."

"It's okay...I can get you some towels."

Arlette turned to leave, but Connor held her slim wrist, "No, Arlette...listen..." she stared at him with big blue eyes, waiting for him to finish the phrase, "I needed to talk to you...but first,lock the door." the girl blushed a light pink at the thoughts on her mind, but did what he asked. Connor took a deep breath, pulling his hood down so Arlette could see what he looked like.

By God, he was handsome.

Arlette had her mouth wide in shock, he was even more handsome than she had imagined. He had those small scars on his face, a strong jaw and big brown eyes...she was taken away by that. "Y-You...you are really handsome." she whispered, looking down at her feet quickly while Connor blushed slightly,"Thanks. Listen, Arlette..." he paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, "I can't stop thinking about you. Even if I tried to think about...anything! You always come up on my mind..."

The girl blushed but remained silent, "You are so...so different. I've met several women before, but none like you." his voice was sincere and his eyes kept locked up on hers. Connor's hands cupped her cheeks, his calloused thumbs touching the soft skin there. Arlette placed her tiny hands atop of his, big blue eyes moving up and down, she didn't knew where to look at! Gasping a bit when his lips touched the corner of her mouth, Arlette snapped her gaze towards him in surprise.

"Can I kiss you?"

Arlette blinked slowly feeling something stir inside her, something that was strong enough to pull Connor's face towards her and slam their lips together. The Assassin widened his eyes, there was Arlette...tiny little Arlette was hanging onto him like a spider-moneky. A spider-monkey with soft lips that tasted like raspberry jam. Oh well, what else would he do now? He only kissed her back, his hands on her back while hers stayed locking around his face. He had waited too long to kiss Arlette's lips and he must've to admit that the wait was worth it. She was inexperienced, but that didn't meant she was a bad kisser.

Not at all.

The two broke the kiss and stared at each other with slight open eyes. They weren't able to say anything, only stare at each other before meeting their lips again. Adrik stared from his place on the chair, purring in delight as his plan had finally worked.

* * *

FINALLY! They kissed :3

Reviews are love! Everything is love! :D

Really tried to make the kiss wait a bit longer, but this just happened! Also, it'll be fun to have a secret relationship. Hurrr~


	10. Chapter 10

The rain turned more violent, the wind was pratically tearing apart some branches of the pine trees surrounding the house. Sophie was hysterical, kneeling on the kitchen while praying and shouting that 'The Doom day has arrived!' the other maids simply rolled their eyes and continued their tasks. Robert was on his room, taking a nap while Arthur was with Helaine, both were on the bed while he read a book for her. Arlette was on her room, of course, staring with wide eyes at Connor as they were still embraced. Her tongue peeked out to lick her dry lips, the red on her face could be easily compared to the red of her hair, "We kissed."

"Yes, we did."

The two were way too shocked to let go of each other...and also, they didn't wanted to do it so soon. "Are you mad I kissed you?" Arlette asked meekly, sucking on her lower lip. Connor shook his head gently, slowly lowering Arlette's form so her tiny feet would touch the floor, "I think it was good this finally happened..." he said softly, caressing the side of her face with his fingertips. Her eyes moved downwards as she blushed, a small smile forming on her face, "What will happen now?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes once more. Connor sighed, lowering his hand to rest by his hip, "I...I honestly don't know." the truth was that he desired to be with Arlette, but she was to get married with that James Quatton and he was an Assassin. It wasn't safe for her.

"You don't know?" her quiet voice called his attention, "I don't want to stop seeing you...I-I really like you and..." Arlette bit the corner of her thumb nervously, "And I don't want to marry James."

"There's not much I can do about that, Arlette."

Her eyes snapped up towards him, a frown forming on her face. She wanted to say something back, but he was right, "You're right...but father won't listen to me..." she whispered,sitting on her bed with her hands folded on her lap, "James is rude, obnoxious and mentioned my mothers disease...as if she just had got the plague." Arlette sneered a bit, her hands supporting her chin as she glared towards the floor. Connor wanted to say something, something that'd make her feel better but nothing was being formed on his mind.

"So I guess we won't see each other again?"

"I didn't said that." he said quietly, walking towards her to caressed her left cheek with his thumb, "I'm not the type of person that goes around skipping into the woods to pick up flowers, Arlette." Connor crouched in front of her, taking her hands on his to press a kiss on her ring finger, "I am a dangerous man, I don't want you to feel threatened because you are with me."

Arlette stared at Connor solemnly, caressing his cheekbone with the palm of her hand. She thought of the words to say, something that'd make Connor feel safer to be around her, "I can defend myself."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can." she said firmly, narrowing her eyes, "I-I may be small but I know some things. Robert once tried to teach me how to shoot..." Connor rose one eyebrow as Arlette moved her gaze away, "Did it worked?"

If you consider a fifteen year old running around with a gun twice her size shooting in the air without any control as some sort of progress...then yes. It worked. "S-Someway yes..." she mumbled, playing with her fingers absently, "But I can take care fo myself! I swear!" Connor couldn't believe her even if he wanted. Arlette was delicate as a flower and possibly, had never ever defended herself from things bigger than a fly. But the way she was staring at him with those big blue eyes... a sigh left his lips ad he patted her head fondly, "I'll teach you how to take care of yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." he pressed his finger against her lips, enjoying how the soft tissue felt against the pad of his finger, "But you can't tell anyone." Arlette shook her head like a little child, excitement shining on her eyes, "I won't! I promise I won't!" she said cutely, bouncing on her toes. Connor held back an amused chuckle, pulling his hood up swiftly, "I must go...I promise I'll visit you again."

Arlette looked back to the window, the rain still was violent, but she knew Connor couldn't stay long there, "Alright." she smiled, exposing her little teeth towards him "Bye,Connor." she stood on her tip toes, pecking his lips quickly and giving a small step back. Connor smirked lightly, bowing his head to kiss the back of Arlette's hand. Arlette bit her lower lip, bringing the kissed hand to her chest as Connor leaped out of the window onto the wet ground. Sophie had finished her praying and was calmly wiping a rag on the window, suddenly widening her eyes at the hooded figure that ran through the rain and disappeared onto the woods.

"AAAH!"

The two other maids stared up from the bowl of peeled potatoes "Oh for God's sake, Sophie!" a tan skinned one huffed, throwing another clean potato on the bowl, "What's it now? Another ghost?"

"Le Diable! LE DIABLE!"

The tanned maid,named Giselle, arched one of her eyebrows while turning to the other maid. "What did she said, Wilma?" Giselle asked the brown haired one with hazel colored eyes, "She said, the Devil! The Devil!" and shrugged off, picking the bowl of potatoes up so she could boil them on the pot. Sophie was crying, falling on her knees and clasping her hands together "It's that cat!I knew he'd bring those things here!" Sophie sobbed, Giselled rolled her eyes while pulling her up harshly, "Enough of crying!We have too much work to do!"

* * *

"Why does dad likes him so much?"

Rober looked up from his spot on the bench swing, watching Arlette sit on the fresh cold grass with that large black cat on her arms, "Who?" the girl rolled her eyes at her brother's confused expression,"James!Who else?" Arlette exclaimed, caressing Adrik's nape with her fingernails making the cat purr and tilt his head backwards in delight.

"He just wants you to be happy." Robert said, striking up a match on the iron bench before lifting it to his pipe. He gave a few deep breaths, watching the tobacco turn into the bright shade of orange he was so used to see. Raising one of his eyebrows at his little sister's angry huff, Robert licked his lips, "Why is James so bad anyway?" it wasn't a bad thing to ask, after all, Robert worries about Arlette. Even more than their father. Arlette sighed, playing with Adrik's paws absently, "He's...strange."

"Manye people are strange."

"I know but..." she furrowed her eyebrows, leaning back onto the pine tree behind her, "He's...not common. " she paused, moving her hands to caress Adrik's head while her brother chuckled. The girl managed to send him a glare through her dark red lashes while her lips formed a pout. Robert chuckled weakly before wiping his eyes, "That's your best excuse?" she had plenty of other words to describe James, but mostly of them weren't considered very...ladylike. The two siblings continued chatting, laughing eventually when Robert made an impression of their father while sleeping. It was just like him. Arlette chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand elegantly until she closed her lips at the sight of their father on the doorframe, "Father! Not going to work today?" she asked gently, watching Arthur shake his head, "No, your mother wanted me to stay home because of the rain, even if it stopped now."

Robert sighed relieved, soon smiling innocently at his father before excusing himself and entering the house again. "Arlette." the girl snapped her head up, blinking when her father patted where her brother was seated. Oh boy.

He wanted to talk.

"Yes father?" she asked quietly, making Arthur sigh through his nostrils as his legs crossed, ankle resting upon his knee, "Are you upset that I screamed at you?" Arlette looked down in silence, letting her fingers touch Adrik's fur gently while her father sighed, "I'm sorry dear." his voice was somber and quiet, making the red head girl turn her eyes to him, "I just want the best for you...I'm sorry I overreacted." to Arthur, Arlette was still his little girl who liked to hide on his coats and begged him to stay at home. She was just his baby girl. That marriage was difficult even for him to take it actually, but according to James' father:

_'It's be best for both.'_

Arlette bit her lower lip, before placing her cheek upon Arthur's shoulder, sending him a small smile which got reciprocated. Arthur kissed her head while hugging his daughter close, "Apology accepted." she whispered, closing her eyes to enjoy their moment together. Their father and daughter moment lasted for a few more moments, until he got up to check on his wife on the room upstairs. Arlette smiled, feeling a bit better now that her father wasn't angry at her anymore... but her mind darted back to Connor and their kiss...gosh, he was such a good kisser.

Well...for her, since that was her first kiss...

Adrik mewled, sitting on her lap and tugging the bow on her corsetr with his mouth, paws pressing on her stomach, "Aw, stop it!" she giggled, tugging the bow back and kissing the cat's head, "What would I do without you, hm?" she hummed on the cat's fur, "You've been here for me since mum got sick... you've been here for me when people started treating us bad. And you helped me find Connor." she whispered, smiling as the cat purred,blinking his big yellow eyes at her while his tail flicked against the fabric of her dress. Arlette poked his nose with her fingertip, before letting him leap out towards the floor. Adrik soon hid onto the door that led to basement. It always had really big rats there, Adrik loved to spend days inside.

Arlette sighed, leaning her head back onto the bench, enjoying the soft breeze as it caressed the skin of her neck and jaw. Arlette ended up napping for some quick seconds, getting herself comfortable on lying down the swing. The girl furrowed her eyebrows on her dream, she saw...a shining globe...as big as an apple hovering up in the sky...She saw Connor as well, he was holding her hand and saying things that she couldn't understand, until the globe shone brightly, engulfing both her and Connor onto the light...and then everything went black. Arlette's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up on the swing bench, placing a hand on her face to wipe the beads of cold sweat that were sliding down her cheekbone.

Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the globe...that...strange golden globe with lines...? They looked like lines. Arlette rubbed a hand over her face, slowly standing up to pick up her drawing material. She grabbed the yellow and orange colored pastels, quickly drawing the form of the globe with it's little details, the glow surrounding it as well. Leaning on her hand and scrunching her eyebrows, Arlette pressed the brown pastel on top of the already light yellow lines, to deepen the details. The drawing was now finished. That strange golden globe from her dream was on the sheet of paper, "Arlette! Come inside!" she heard her father call, closing the sketchpad and rushing inside. Curiosity was getting the best of her, after lunch she had to remember to go research on the library...and see if that meant anything.

* * *

YEAAAAAAAH

Chapter 10!

Mysterious stuuuuuffffff *wiggles fingers in a very spooky way* I think you guys already know what is the golden globe Arlette dreamed about, right? Right?

Anyway!Next chapter we'll have...Connor shirtless...yes...yes,Connor shirtless.

Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Connor, Achilles or Connor's crotch...I mean...the rest of ACIII._

_They belong to Ubisoft._

_I do however own Arlette, the Cunningham family and maids, the Quatton family and Adrik :3_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Nothing."

Arlette dropped another large book on one of the many desks, frustration taking over her features. You see, Arlette couldn't stop thinking about that strange looking globe, it haunted her like a ghost. Now, she was trying to find anything about it on the books at the large library. But it was useless. Placing the books back on the shelves, Arlette pouted in frustration, crossing her slim arms below her bust before walking towards the door. Boston was horribly windy that morning and Arlette forgot her scarf and shawl, cursing under her breath when the chilly wind pratically tore through the fabric of her dress making goosebumps form on her skin. Nathaniel was waiting Arlette on the same spot as always, this time however he wasn't sleeping, "Back so soon,Miss Arlette?" he asked, watching the girl open the small carriage door as she replied, "Couldn't find what I was looking for."

"Oh what a shame...well! Might as well take you back home! Your father said that we couldn't stay out much. Little Elsie here is having a hard time with this weather." he said, patting the cream colored horse's hump gently. Arlette smiled, sitting inside the carriage and looked out the window. Her thumb brushed against the lines in her palm, following the thin trails until they disappeared by her wrist. Completely lost on her thoughts, engulfed on the questions surrounding her mind about that strange dream, Arlette gasped when the carriage stopped into a halt.

Why did she had a strange feeling about this?

Before her hand could touch the door, it was yanked open by none else than James Quatton.

"James?!"

"Hello Arlette, lovely morning isn't it?"

That smug smirk, she hated it so much. Arlette jumped back a bit, dark red eyebrows arching up in surprise, "What are you doing here?" asked Arlette, voice quiet and filled with suspicion as James nodded towards Nathaniel before, not so gently, pushing Arlette back inside. The girl fell back on her seat with a huff, eyebrows curved downwards, her upper lip rising in a sneer that she quickly managed to hide. James sighed, hitting his knuckles against the wooden inside of the carriage signaling to Nathaniel to start moving. Arlette frowned even more when James sat by her side, "You still didn't answered me."

"What? Oh!" he slapped his forehead, "Silly of me. Well,I am here to tell that I've already found a priest for our wedding. And a beautiful place for the party." the blond man smirked, his left arm wrapping around Arlette's shoulder to bring her closer to his chest. Arlette froze, eyes darting from his arm to his face, her cheeks were red and her hands were clenched, _'He's too close! Too close!'_ That wasn't even a bit confortable for Arlette, she could feel his hand slide along the side of her slim arm, touch her elbow and go back up. Arlette felt like she was going ot throw up, her eyelids closed as she managed to cover her mouth, but James' hand was still moving on her arm, "James...c-can you move away?" she asked weakly, fighting back the urge to vomit. It wasn't only his personality...he also smelled like a strong cologne, it burned Arlette's nostrils, made her head hurt and gave her a very bad stomachache.

"Oh...of course." James scooted away from her, his hands clasped together, "So!Let's see a good month t-,"

"Oh!Look!We're already on my house!" Arlette hurried out of the carriage, not even caring if Nathaniel didn't helped her out. Turning around to face James, she gently placed a hand on his chest, "No,no...I...um...I'll go see the dress." the man rose his eyebrows, "You got a dress already?!" he sounded happy and disappointed at the same time. Arlette licked her lips, nodding with a small smile "W-Well,I thought it'd be good if I did so." James nodded gently, letting Arlette push him back inside the carriage to sit on the stuffed seats. Arlette closed the door and walked to Nathaniel, "Take Mr. Quatton to his house, please Nathaniel." she said, gently waving at James from her spot outside. The young man didn't waved back, he simply stared at her before getting comfortable on the seat, disappearing from her view.

Arlette frowned, playing with the necklace surrounding her neck absently as the carriage took off on the dirt road. The chilly wind slapped against her skin again, making signaling it was time to rush towards the house and get warm, "God, the wind outside is so cold!" she said, rubbing her palms together before blowing hot air against her hands. Sophie's head poked out of the kitchen, a smile on her face, "Oh! Ms. Arlette! I've just finished making that blueberry pie you like so much!" the maid said happily, making Arlette rise one eyebrow in question, "Thanks? I didn't even asked for one but...thank you Sophie." why was Sophie making pies out of sudden? Something wasn't right.

"How was your date with Monsieur Quatton?"

Oh, that was the reason.

"Date? What date?" Arlette asked, placing her hands on her hips, "He simply showed up while I was on the library..." there was a pause, "Did you told him where I was?" Sophie smiled gently, blushing a light pink while nodding. Arlette sighed exhasperated, placing a hand over her eyes before shaking her head, making her way towards the kitchen. If the pie was ready, she could at least enjoy some. Sophie leaned on the doorframe with a expectant gaze, "Did you two had fun?"

Arlette looked up from the porcelain plate on her hand, scrunching her eyebrows while looking at the nosy maid, "Sophie I think I heard Giselle calling you."Arlette said flatly, trying to make Sophie notice she did NOT wanted to talk about James. However,the plump maid retorted with a confused look, "I just heard it. Go outside." it was more like an order than a simple request. Sophie nodded quickly, rushing towards the garden to see if Giselle really called her. Arlette sat down on the chair, poking the pie's bluish purple filling with the silver fork, the warm juices were surrounding the slice, making it appear it was an island, a delicious one. Arlette finished it right before Sophie got back inside, holding a large basket filled with apples but had no comments towards Arlette...mostly because Giselle scolded her for being so nosy towards Arlette's life. Quiet sounds coming from the rustle of the leaves outside were the only things she was listening to at the moment. And she preferred it like that.

* * *

Adrik leaped on a few branches, yellow irises looking around in curiosity as he watched a bear gnaw on a deer's body. However, he wasn't there to watch the events of nature. In the distance, Adrik saw what he was looking for: the Davenport Homestead. It was a bit far from Boston, hidden from the outsiders. It had a small port , meaning that ships and vessels could stop there and that delicious amount of fish were waiting to be eaten. Adrik walked towards the front door, sitting on the small step. He just had to be patient, soon enough they'd notice he was there.

And how right he was.

An elderly man opened the door, letting out a surprised shout as the black cat scurried inside, following the smell of leather towards a room in the end of the hall. All he could see was Connor's robes and boots, lying on the floor. Adrik hissed in frustration, giving a few steps back before turning to leave, but he was picked up from the ground, "Got you!" Adrik clawed the air, hissing furiously with his paws and body moving to get free from the elderly man's grasp. "I don't know what you're doing here." Achilles growled, shaking the cat while walking back to the front door, "But I'm sure I did not invited you!" Adrik meowed loudly, trying to bite the old man's fingers to escape his oh so terrible fate on going outside.

"What's going on?" Adrik's ears snapped up as he heard Connor's voice, the cat continued to wiggle and meow to get the Mohawk's attention, "This little rascal scurried inside and I'm taking him out." Achilles said firmly, turning to face Connor. The young Mohawk blinked, walking towards his mentor, "No need to." he carefully picked Adrik from Achilles' grasp, "It's Arlette's cat."

"Oh?" the older man blinked, smiling coyly, "Oooh, your girlfriend's cat." Connor sent him a glare, "Well! Since he is a known cat, you take care of him.I'll go finish my tea." he said, walking to the kitchen while Connor stood on the middle of the hallway with Adrik on his arms. The cat was all soft on his grasp, letting his body dangle down as his head moved back to look at Connor. The young Assassin had a smug look on his face, "I assume Arlette has no idea that you are here." the cat closed his eyes with a feline smile upon his snout, flicking his tail happily from side to side. Connor took Adrik to his room, placing the black cat on the bed as the Assassin picked up his robes. It seemed like he just took a swim. He was shirtless, Connor was very well muscled with scars on his chest and arms, but nothing to extreme.

Adrik lied on the bed as Connor started to dress up, buttoning the front of his robes swiftly before getting his boots and sitting besides Adrik on the bed, "May I know what are you doing here?" he asked, caressing the cat's nape gently with his fingertips. Adrik purred in delight, closing his yellow eyes while letting the man scratch the sensitive spot behind his ears. Ah, Adrik liked Connor even more now. But the cat had a mission to achieve. Tugging the sash wrapped around Connor's waist with his mouth, Adrik wanted to make him get up and see Arlette again, but Connor only sighed, "Not today,Adrik." he said gently, "I promise I'll see Arlette very soon, but now I have some unfinished business..." Adrik followed Connor with his eyes as the young Assassin left the room, the footsteps were soon fading onto silence. The black cat managed to escape the room by the small creak on the door, walking towards the open window on the living room area.

He couldn't see Connor, but he knew that he wasn't far. Adrik noticed that Connor had an spare sash, lying on the counter by the hallway. His yellow eyes twinkled as he pulled the sash from the counter and ran out of the manor.

* * *

Arlette sighed, rubbing her hands against her tired eyes. She had been drawing for the past two hours and all of them were about that damned globe! She was on the floor with the drawings surrounding her, the papers all scattered on the wooden floor as she stared down at yet another one upon her lap. "Why am I so focused on this?" she asked herself, letting the back of her head touch the wall. The doorknob moved and the head of her brother peeked inside, "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, seeing all the drawings surrounding his sister's sitting form, "No wonders you haven't left your room, you can't possibly walk with these drawings around you!" he chuckled, carefully entering the room without stepping on any of Arlette's drawings, "What are these globes?"

"I had a dream with it...I don't know really what it means." she mumbled, placing the pastels on their wooden case before closing the golden latch with a flick movement. Arlette sighed, watching her brother sit on the chair by the corner of her room, "Where is your cat?" Robert asked gently, sprawling himself on the comfortable chair as his sister shrugged, "Adrik likes to explore." she began, "He's probably out there somewhere." Arlette began to gather all of the papers, shuffling them inside a box where all her drawings were being kept. Her long red hair was up in a messy bun, being held by two small pencils, "You and dad got home early." she whispered, crossing her legs by the ankle and wiggling her bare toes. Robert chuckled, leaning on his fist, "Dad wants me to go to Dublin." Arlette's eyes snapped open, "To see grandpa. He says that someone has to go..." he stood up from the chair and sat besides his sister, hugging her close. Her eyebrows went downwards, "When will you go?"

"Well..." Robert rubbed his chin, "A ship will sail off by the end of the week...I don't know when I'll be back." he whispered,looking down at his little sister. The two had this unbreakable bond, ever since they were children. At first, Robert despised Arlette because she had all the attention from their parents and relatives, but as she grew up, Robert discovered that being a big brother wasn't bad at all. Arlette sighed, placing her head on his shoulder, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She smiled, playfully bumping her shoulder against his arm, "Don't lose control there. One guinness is all you need."

Robert laughed loudly, ruffling his sister's hair playfully, "I'll remember that." with that, he stood up and fixed his hair in place, "Will you stay here?" she nodded with a small smile on her lips. Robert smiled back and closed the door before going to tell their mother the news.

"Meow."

Arlette looked at the window to see Adrik sitting on the sill with something attached to his mouth...was it...a fabric? "Oh Adrik, what did you do now?" she asked, picking the red fabric up and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "It belongs to Connor, doesn't it?"

The cat purred loudly, flicking his tail.

"And you want me to give it back to him, don't you?"

Adrik purred once again.

Arlette sighed, "I can't. For two reasons: one, I can't leave without father knowing and two, I have no idea where Connor lives at." she said, folding the red fabric on her hands. Adrik meowed loudly, jumping in front of her with his yellow eyes locked on her blue ones, "What?" he gently tugged the edge of her dress with his mouth, trying to walk her to the door. Arlette blinked, "You...you want to take me there? Where Connor lives?" she asked, making the cat close his eyes with a pleased expression. She bit the corner of her thumb, blushing a light pink "I'll go...but-but...I-I need to think of a good time to go, okay?"

Adrik simply rubbed himself on her legs before mewling.

Yes, he was getting good at this.

* * *

Whew! Okay! Shirtless Connor part was shorter than I thought it'd be... but next chapter will be..._interesting._

Arlette will visit Connor! Isn't that lovely?

Plus! _Assassinationsssss _on chapter 12 :3

Reviewing is caring 3


	12. Chapter 12

_It has some lime, but nothing too extreme, mainly kissing,eheh._

_As I said, I own NOTHING of AC3...but I wish I did._

* * *

Adrik sat down in a small clearing as Arlette carefully made her way into the woods, "I hope you are happy,Adrik. I'll never, ever do this again! Ugh..." of course it was still bright, she managed to tell her father that she was going on an afternoon stroll...Arlette hated to lie to her parents but this was an extreme situation. The girl rose the edge of her dress so she could walk without having a part of the fabric torn off by the sticks and stones on the ground. The black cat lead the way, avoiding animals and dangerous paths, after all, he wanted Arlette to see Connor without losing a limb, "Adrik,I hope this isn't too far, or else-,"she gasped loudly at the sight of the manor, it was so beautiful and almost as big as her house, "Oh my God...i-is this the place?" she asked silently, clutching the sash on her palms as Adrik simply walked to the front door.

Arlette took a deep breath, running her hands on her hair and dress, a violent heat was permanent on her cheeks, "This is it... you can do it Arlette." she whispered to herself, gently knocking on the wooden door three times. It wasn't long until footsteps could be heard, they were slow and calculated, as if the person was in doubt of answering the door. She wondered if it was Connor who'd answer... The doorknob moved a bit, before the door was open just enough for a face to glare through the creak. "Can I help you?"

"U-Um..." Arlette gulped, "I-I'm here because...um...you see, this might sound really crazy but my cat brought me here." the older man behind the door scrunched his eyebrows, before his eyes moved downwards to see that damned black cat. Adrik had his pupils in slits, his ears were folded back slightly in warning. That was when Achilles remembered, "Is your name Arlette?"

"Y-yes, sir."

A smile formed on his features, "Are you here to see Connor?"

The girl clenched the sash on her hands as the red blush appeared upon her pales cheeks again, lower lip curled inside her mouth while she nodded mutely. "He's not here now, but he won't take long to come back." the Master Assassin said, opening the door wider, "Come inside,I just made tea." he didn't waited for her answer, considering he was already walking to the kitchen. Arlette stood on her spot with her hands locked together, the sash between her fingers as she carefully stepped inside. She was amazed to see that it was actually bigger thant it appeared to be, with long hallways and several rooms up the stairs. Adrik meowed, pressing his head on her ankle to make Arlette move forward, "Alright, alright! I'm going!" she said, glaring at the black cat as he trotted beside her.

* * *

A Red Coat sat down by a rock, sipping a warm cup of tea while enjoying the day. Closing his eyes for a slight moment, the man didn't noticed the tall shadow lurking behind him.

_Slurk!_

The man fell limp on the ground with a his throat bleeding, the cup of tea fell from his hand, the contents inside mixing with his own blood. Connor adverted his gaze towards the small camp down the hill, men were sitting on large logs with cups on their hands. They were laughing, having fun without caring that one of their friends was killed... well, they hadn't seen him yet. Brown eyes moving to a large tree, Connor quickly leaped on one of the long branches, swinging himself until he managed to pull his body up. Crouching in the shadows, the young Assassin grabbed the rope dart from his pouch, letting it dangle from his fingers for a few moments before he decided who'd be the victim.

With a quick movement, the dart penetrated through one of the men's chest cavity, puncturing one of his lungs. The rest of the men gasped as their companion was dragged up violently, body dangling from the tree as Connor leaped down. Before they could get their rifles, Connor was already stabbing them with his hidden blades. He was way too fast for them. A scrawny soldier, nothing more than 17 he presumed, screamed like a woman while scurrying off to call his commander. Connor looked over his shoulder, letting the corpse on his hold fall on the ground and got on pursue. Hot on the Red Coat's tail, Connor flexed his legs before taking a jump, landing atop of the scrawny man's back. The british man whimpered, eyes glassy with tears as Connor grabbed his tomahawk, giving one swift blow on the Red Coat's skull.

Now he could go after the commander. Leaving bloody footsteps on the snow, Connor marched to where the barracks were located, seeing the silhouette of the man lying on his bed, sleeping. Licking his fore finger and thumb, the Assassin extinguished the flame on the melted candle inside the tent. He was right, the man was sleeping, with his hands on his stomach while his hat was placed upon his face. Connor kneeled besides the bed, slowly removing the hat and throwing it aside carelessly, the british commander blinked his eyes open, widening them at the sight of the Assassin. Connor placed his blade upon the bearded man's neck.

"Where's Charles Lee?"

"W-Who?"

That made the blade press deeper against the commander's skin, making him whimper in fear.

"Where's. Charles. Lee?" Connor asked, pausing at each word with a sneer.

"I-I don't know. I swear!"

Connor frowned, narrowing his eyes before glancing down at the man's eyes, "D-Don't kill me...please!" the Assassin groaned, shutting his eyes in frustration. They could just tell him! Or they could tell him where his father was at at least... but they were too loyal to betray them. The same thing happened with Ravin Ellis, that drunk bastard kept repeating the same thing..."You prefer to die than reveal where he is at?"

The man gulped mutely.

"Very well."

Connor swiftly slit the man's throat, standing up to clean his blade on the edge of his robes. That was pointless... and he was starting to get frustrated. He had to do something fast, he had to find the right man to ask what he needed. But now, he needed a bath and perhaps something to eat.

* * *

On the way back to the homestead, Connor saw two trails of footsteps that stopped on the front door. Pulling down his hood, Connor slowly opened the door, he couldn't hear much...but someone else was here with Achilles.

That was when he heard muffled voices on the kitchen, followed by a laugh he was sure ti belonged to his mentor. Connor narrowed his eyes in suspicion, carefully walking towards the kitchen's doorway, managing to see Achilles sitting on the chair while drinking his tea...was that...Adrik by his feet?

"Ah! Connor! Good to have you back!" the old man smirked coyly, "There's someone here to see you."

Connor managed to step onto the kitchen, eyes widening and a heat taking over his cheeks when Arlette came into his view, "Arlette?" the girl blushed a light shade of pink, waving gently at Connor from her seat. Achilles looked at the two back and forth, hiding a smirk as he got up with a sigh, "Well! I'll go outside for a while, see how the weather is." Connor received a pat on the shoulder from his mentor, "Don't stare at her dumbly like that." Achilles chuckled, disappearing on the doorway along with Adrik. Both decided to leave Connor and Arlette alone.

An awkward silence took over them. Connor kept opening and shutting his mouth as a fish, not knowing what to say...even though he was happy that he could see Arlette but angry considering he wouldn't be able to hug her with the robes covered in blood. Arlette was the first one to break the silence, "I brought your sash back." her voice was so quiet, amazingly she was not scared by the amount of blood on his robes and hands, but by the fact that the two are alone from everyone. That Achilles and Adrik were outside, that Sophie was nowhere to be seen... that the two could finally enjoy that moment together. Connor lowered his eyes ot the red fabric on her hands, rising his own to grab it, "Was it Adrik?" she nodded with a giggle, biting her lower lip as his fingertips touched her palms, curling around the sash to pull it away from her grasp.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, thinking if some of the blood on his clothes was his own. "No." he said softly, folding the sash on his hand before cleaning his throat "I-I...I will change this. It'll be really fast,I promise!" Arlette nodded at him, meaning she wasn't going to leave so soon. Connor hurried towards his room, pratically yanking his robes, "Damn it!" he groaned,a part of his hood was stuck on his head as he tried to tug it off. When it was finally out, Connor ran a hand over his hair before moving to his pants. Throwing the belt and sash aside, Connor sat on the bed to remove his boots.

"Come on! Come on!" he argued with the boots, tugging on the sole until it was off; repeating the same process with the remaining one. It was a hard thing to find clothes when you are in a hurry to see someone you like...and Connor was no exception. He whipped a white shirt over his head and a pair of pants on, putting on some short length boots before hurrying back ot the kitchen.

"I'm back."

Arlette looked over her shoulder, blushing a light pink at the sight of that handsome Assassin. The clothes he was wearing really bring out his body...in...very nice ways. "You look good." it was true, he did. Connor smiled softly, before looking into her blue eyes,"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well...Adrik stole your sash." she licked her lips, clasping her hands together, "And um...he wanted me to give it back to you." she mumbled, blushing a light pink before adverting her eyes. God, she was so cute. Connor fought back the smile that was about to form on his face, "You could've get hurt... you walked a long distance from your house." he whispered, giving one step closer towards Arlette, then another and another, "But I appreciate you are here."

"You do?"

"Yes." Connor gently touched the side of her face with his fingertips, watching her eyes close as she leaned on his touch, "I've been... so stressed lately..." his fingers slid to the side of her neck, barely touching the column of her throat, "And then there's you...you make me forget everything." his hand caressed her shoulder, feeling the fabric touch the pads of fingers and palm. Arlette curled her lower lip inside her mouth, feeling the violent heat take over her cheeks again, "I-I am glad..." she couldn't finish her phrase, since Connor decided too much time had passed since he had kissed her little lips. Arlette blinked her eyes shockedly, hands on his shoulders as their lips locked together. Surprised by his actions but completely aware by the fact that she NEEDED to feel his lips on hers, Arlette kissed him back, wrapping her arms on his neck as he hoisted her small frame on his arms.

It wasn't long until their innocent kissing turned into something more passionate. Suddenly, Connor had pinned Arlette against the wall, hands caressing her slim thighs through the fabric of her dress while her own little hands cupped his face. She had to admit that she liked this side of Connor as well, not only the mysterious, handsome man she met a month ago...no, she liked his wild side, more than she should. Connor bit her lower lip with his teeth, tugging the flesh before kissing her again. God, he was losing his control and that was not good, but don't matter how many times he tried. His mind said 'no' but his body screamed 'yes'! And hearing Arlette's little moans were only making his control slip even more.

Finally letting go of her lips, he made a trail of kisses towards her neck, licking and biting the soft pale skin. Arlette gasped, biting her knuckles as she felt his warm mouth devouring her neck without any remorse. Connor bit her neck, growling deeply on his throat.

Yes.

_Growling._

It wasn't long until a large red irritated spot was marked on Arlette's neck, he wasn't even caring about the consequences of it. All of he cared was of finding new ways to make Arlette moan. His hips moved forward, grinding against her crotch suddenly and making the red head girl gasp in surprise. Was that...was that _him_? Arlette's eyes widened suddenly, knowing what was soon to happen, "C-Connor, Connor stop." she weakly tried to pry him away from her neck and body, but it was useless. Whimpering quietly, Arlette tried once again, gasping as his finger dug onto the flesh of her thighs through the fabric. "C-Connor!" a weak slap was landed on his shoulder, making the young Mohawk snap his head up at her in surprise, "W-What?"

"We need to stop."

Connor's face went blank, but a disappointed look could be seen in his eyes, "Oh...s-sorry..." he carefully placed her down, cleaning his throat as he tried to comb her hair back into place and Arlette pulled her sleeves up to her shoulders again. Connor felt embarassed for what he did...and for the fact that his crotch seemed like it was being strangled by his pants, "Forgive me Arlette." he said quietly, looking away from the girl, "I-I shouldn't have done that." the thought on his mind went from ' she'll never want to see your face again' to 'her father will castrate you.'...the last one gave him some shudders. Arlette blushed, rubbing her neck only to feel that the spot where he kissed was still warm to the touch, "It's fine...Connor it's okay..." she said sweetly, cupping his face on her hands and sending him a cute smile, "I never said I didn't liked...I just...I just think it's too early for us to do anything."

The young Assassin nodded, moving his gaze away, "I'm still embarassed for what I did," he whispered, "I feel terrible."

"You shouldn't." she said softly, rubbing her thumb over a small scar on his left cheek bone, "As I said,I liked...I like when we kiss." Arlette said, biting her lower lip before looking out of the window, "I must go...father is probably worried about me." she said, watching as he nodded silently, still not looking at her. Arlette sighed, pressing her lips on his in a reassuring kiss, she didn't wanted him to feel bad, "It's alright." she whispered on his lips, feeling his hands cupping her own cheeks, yet another kiss pressed upon Arlette's already swollen lips, "It's alright." she repeated, giving a step back with a light pink blush and a shy smile upon her was holding her hand, he didn't wanted to let her go.

Not now.

Not yet... he was just so happy. He had forgotten about the war, about Charles Lee, about his father...the only thing there was Arlette, "Don't go..." he thought he sounded so pathetic almost begging her to stay, "Please Arlette...stay a little more..." the girl frowned, locking gazes with him for a few seconds until she sighed, "You and I know I can't stay...not now."

Connor frowned, reluctantly letting go of her hand as she walked to the front door with a sad smile. She waved him goodbye, blowing him a kiss before disappearing behind the wooden door. He could hear her goodbye to Achilles and could hear Adrik mewling while going after her... the young Mohawk adverted his gaze when his mentor got inside again, frowning at what he saw, "Connor, are you alright?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

Connor sighed through his nostrils, "I'm going to my bedroom." with that, he turned on his heel, not wanting to talk about anything else. He just wanted his bed, his pillow and his blanket. He just wanted to sleep into oblivion until he felt like it. Achilles lowered his eyebrows with a sad smile, "My, my... the boy is in love."

* * *

_Fluffness on the end because of the semi smut! _

_Aw,I loved writing this one._

_Reviews are love and you'll get an imaginary cookie :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own AC, or Connor...even though I wish I did._

_However, I own the Cunninghams and the Quattons._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Arlette touched the bright mark on her skin with her fingertips, her lower lip curling inside her mouth as she reminisced of what had happened just a few hours ago, of her encounter with Connor.

He had marked her skin.

Connor wanted everyone to know that she was his. And only _his_.

Arlette was blushing violently, tugging a bit of the collar on her dress to expose the light bite marks upon the junction of her neck and shoulder, not sure of how long those marks would last, she preferred to hide it with one of her scarves or chokers, the last thing she needed was her dear father asking what had happened to her. But she was happy, for the first time in months...Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by three violent knocks on the door, followed by her father's voice calling her name, "Coming, father!" she said, quickly wrapping a silk scarf around her neck to hide the bite marks. Arthur arched one eyebrow at the sight of his daughter wearing such a thick scarf in the middle of autumn, "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Y-Yes..." Arlette cursed inside her mind for stumbling over her words, quickly managing a smile on her face, "I am fine, father." she opened the door wider, thinking her father would want to step inside, but Arthur held up his hand meaning there was no need to do so, "I just wanted to tell that I'm going to get the doctor so he can check on your mother." Arthur had a frown on his face, "She's been feeling really sick these days and I just want to know what is happening." Arlette bit her lower lip as her eyebrows curved downwards, the tone on his voice seemed that he was giving up on her mother. Well, according to the doctor, she was slowly 'fading away'; there wasn't much they could do about it.

Arlette managed to whisper a simple 'Alright' to her father, noticing the sad look upon his eyes and the frown permanent on his face, she knew there were no words that could make him feel better. By the time her father had left, Arlette walked down the staircase, keeping an eye for any of the maids and her brother, she didn't needed them asking the reason of her new acessory, and even if they asked, she'd manage up an excuse.

"Arlette?"

The girl yelped, quickly turning around with wide eyes and a hand upon her heart, surprise taking over her features, "Mum?What are you doing out of bed?" Helaine smiled, tucking one of long ginger locks away from her face, "I wanted to walk. I can't stay in that bed for the rest of my life." the woman's voice was quiet and calm, a serene smile on her face, "Take me to the kitchen?" Helaine held up her arm to Arlette, the two walked to the kitchen in silence, Arlette was too worried about what her father would do if he saw her mother out of bed. Helaine huffed gently, supporting herself before sitting on the wooden chair, sighing in relief, "Do you need anything, mum?" Arlette asked gently, leaning close to her mother with a hand upon her shoulder. The older woman smiled brightly, "I'd like a slice of pie." she pointed to the cooling pie by the window sill, the aroma was almost enchanted, it was begging to be eaten.

"Are you sure mum?" Arlette asked, already picking a plate and a knife, holding both close to her chest, "Wouldn't it make you feel worse?I mean... wouldn't the doct-" Helaine held up her hand, sending a small yet gentle smile towards her daughter to calm her down. Helaine didn't minded that Arlette was worried about her, she knew that the poor girl couldn't help it, but Helaine was so tired of staying on that bed.

For days!

For weeks!

It was so painful, it was worse than her mysterious illness. Helaine wanted to walk around her house without any worries, to go to her garden and take care of the bright red roses with Arlette, like they did when her daughter was younger. "Thank you, dear." Helaine said, looking at the delicious slice of strawberry pie in front of her, "Marvelous, get me a cup of milk, please darling?" Arlette did what she was asked, pouring milk for both of them before taking her seat next to Helaine. The woman smiled in bliss, a moan vibrating on her throat as the delicious filling danced along her tastebuds, "Oh, how I missed this..." Helaine whispered, slowly chewing to taste all of the ingredients. Arlette had her hands on her lap, her eyebrows furrowing in worry as she continued to look at her mother, "Mum, don't you think you should go back ot bed?"

"I've spent the last 8 months in that bed, Arlette." the woman said, cutting another small part of her slice, "I want to live again." that was enough to make Arlette close her mouth and look down at her hands, her mother was right. Helaine sighed through her nostrils, moving her eyeballs towards Arlette, "Why are you wearing a scarf, darling?" the woman had a small, almost invisible smirk on her face as her daughter stumbled over her words, fingering her hair nervously while averting her gaze towards the floor. Helaine curled her fingers around the scarf, slowly pulling it away from Arlette's neck. Her eyes widened a small bit," Oh my..." her daughter seemed like she was attacked by angry bees, a huge red and round spot stood out on her pale white skin, "Good God, Arlette! What happened to you?"

Arlette bit her lower lip, blushing a violent shade of red before replying, "A-A bug bit me." she whispered quietly, lowering her gaze to her hands while her mother scrunched her elegant eyebrows together, before they went up to her forehead, "Oh...a bug?" Helaine smiled knowingly, moving closer to tilt Arlette's chin and take a better look, "That's a bite mark, Arlette." Helaine said, feeling her daughter tense up suddenly, "And, as far I know, you despise James so most likely...he wasn't the one who did this."

Arlette bit her lower lip, clenching her eyes shut as her mother let go fo her face. She was so embarassed, somehow ashamed that her mother discovered the bite marks, "What's his name, dear?" Arlette snapped one of her eyes open, moving the eyeball towards the older woman. Helaine was smiling gently, moving her hand to cup her daughter's, caressing the back of it with her thumb, "It's okay darling, you can tell me."

The girl hesitated for a few minutes, until her mouth opened, "Connor." and a smile formed, "His name is Connor."

* * *

Achilles was sitting on the small chair by the balcony, closing his eyes as the breeze touched his face, "Better tell your girlfriend to control her cat, that damned thing is already thinking he owns my house." he said bitterly, glaring at the large cat sprawled by his feet. Adrik lazily opened one eye, purring slightly before letting his eyelids fall again, flicking his tail from time to time. Connor managed to chuckle quietly, pulling a chair from one of the rooms upstairs and sitting next to his mentor. Achilles rose one eyebrow, smirking knowingly towards Connor, " Well, that's something I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see." Connor looked at him in question, "You are like a young boy in love. Look at you."

Connor blushed, moving his face to the side and crossing his arms. As much as he'd hate to admit, he _is _in love with Arlette, she was capable of remembering him he was still human and still had feelings. A small smile formed on his face, his eyes moved towards the sky, "Maybe I am." he shrugged one of his shoulders, "She makes me happy."

"Then it's love indeed." Achilles said, leaning against his cane while staring towards the horizon, "Do not let this girl go. She likes you too much..." he mumbled, noticing that Connor was staring at the horizon as well. The young mohawk tapped his thumbs together, "I don't plan on letting her go." he said, leaning back on the chair and craning his neck back against the chair's backboard "She's special." Connor whispered, closing his eyes as he reminisced their moment on the kitchen, a small red line adorning his cheeks and crossing his nose, his stomach seemed to have millions of butterflies at the thought of Arlette. He wondered how she was doing, if she was alright. Of course she was alright, he should stop worrying so much.

"Will you see her again?" Achilles asked, turning his head towards Connor. The young Assassin rubbed one of his eyes with the tips of his fingers, "I don't know. I have a few things to do..." Connor replied, standing up soon after and stretching his arms up his head, "I will go to Boston, though. Maybe I'll see her there."

"You **want** to see her there." Achilles smirked coyly, chuckling at his apprentice's expression, "Oh Connor, don't fight it. Love doesn't make us weak, it's the contrary." Achilles stood up with a grunt, supporting his body on the cane before walking inside the house, it was the right time for a nap. Adrik rose his head lazily, blinking his yellow eyes slowly before locking his gaze upon Connor. The large black cat stood up, stretching his body and clawing the wooden floor very briefly, turning to look up at Connor with his pupils slit. Connor rose one eyebrow, "What?" he questioned the large cat, who simply leaped on the Assassin's lap, pressing his front paws on his chest. The two had a stare contest, and by the look of it, Adrik was winning.

"I know what you are doing." Connor said, placing his hands on the cat's ribs to lift him up, "And I don't think it'll work. I won't see Arlette today, I just saw her a few hours ago!" he explained to the black cat, Adrik meowed frustrated, narrowing his eyes as Connor placed him on the floor, "Don't worry.I'll see her soon, just not today." and with that being said, Connor left the balcony. Adrik flicked his tail from side to side angrily, growing irritated as he followed Connor around.

He wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Arlette had explained everything to her mother, and amazingly, Helaine did not reprimanded anything that she had said. She actually smiled and said that she'd love to meet Connor, since he was the one who made her daughter so happy. Arthur got home with the doctor, widening his eyes at the sight of his wife out of the bed, but before he could scream at Arlette for letting her mother doing so, Helaine smiled and got up to walk towards the two men, "Gentlemen." she nodded, hooking her arm on her husband's as the three of them marched up the stairs. Arlette smiled fondly,wrapping the light red scarf on her neck once more and standing up to walk to the garden.

Robert was there, looking towards the large pine trees with a somber gaze. "Robert?" Arlette asked gently, touching his shoulder and making her older brother flinch and snap his gaze at her, his worried eyes calmed down at the moment his gaze locked with his sister's "Hello,Arlette."

"What are you doing here?" Arlette questioned, sitting besides him on the iron swing, hands on her lap. Robert shrugged with his lips in a slight frown, "I'm thinking." he whispered, leaning his head back against the swing and closing his eyes, "I'll go to Dublin tonight." the 26 years old told his younger sister, moving his gaze towards her and patting her scalp gently, a warm smile on his features. Arlette frowned, a sick feeling taking over her insides, "Can I say good bye to you?" Arlette sounded like she was asking to play with one of his tin soldiers when they were younger, she sounded so scared to ask him...

"Of course you can." Robert smiled, hugging her close and kissing her temple, "You're my little sister...I would feel horrible if you didn't said good bye to me." he whispered, hugging his sister close while closing his eyes, "I promise I'll write. And I promise I won't take long."

Arlette smiled gently, sighing through her nostrils, "I know, you never break promises Robbie." she whispered, using the nickname of when he was younger. Robert smiled, kissing her forehead, "And I promise I'll be back for your wedding with James." that made the smile on her face turn into a frown, but she managed to cover it up before her brother could notice it. She had forgotten about that already...her wedding. Arlette had to push it away as far as she could...and without calling James' attention.

* * *

"Just marry the damn girl!" a fat man screamed, throwing a huge bone towards the large dogs by his feet, his son had his legs crossed while forwning, "She's not as easy as I presumed. She's backing away from me." James said, picking his nails while sneering, "Arlette's smart. She's ignoring me, running away from me...she knows I want the money."

"Hah! Don't be ridiculous!" James Sr. mocked off, drinking his wine elegantly before narrowing his eyes, "They are Irish! They only eat potatoes and play in the dirt! Like pigs!" he snorted, slamming his glass down before leaning towards his son, "Look, Jamie; these people have lots and lots of money. And we need it... marry the girl, then dump her after. Then you can marry anyone you want!" James Sr. smirked, digging his hands on his pockets as his son leaned on his fist, pursing his lips in thought. James hummed before smiling, "I think I know a way to make her trust me."

"That's the spirit my boy." the older man chuckled, grabbing his glass and lifting it up, "A toast to us,son!" he laughed, clinking his glass with his son's, before sipping the wine in one single gulp. James smirked, standing up and brushing his hands on his clothes, "If you excuse me, I'll go see my_ fiancée._" James smirked malevolently, whistling a tune while putting his coat on to go outside. The blond man smiled, placing his hat upon his head and cane on his shoulder that evil smirk remained on his face, "Be prepared Arlette." he whispered, pulling out a cigarrette, "Because I don't give up that easily." he chuckled with the death stick on his lips. James sat up on his wagon, propping his feet up the seat as he tapped the wooden door, meaning that the driver was supposed to go towards the Cunningham's and fast.

With a haughty smirk, James placed his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. _'Who said that getting married wasn't fun?'_ he thought, chuckling to himself as the wagon started to move. It wouldn't take long until he arrived at the Cunningham's Estates, but James di not cared about it much. He could appear dressed like a maniac that Arthur would greet him with open arms, "Stupid man." he chuckled, "He really thinks I care about his stupid daughter." he laughed louder, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. He didn't cared if her brother disliked him, he was what he last worried about. James had to act nicer if he wanted to gain her trust, "I can't mention her sick mother, it brings the worst in that girl." he mumbled, chewing the end of the cigarrette slightly, not enough to break the thin layer of paper that separated the tobacco from his mouth, "I'll think of something eventually." he said with another smirk, sighing arrogantly while closing his eyes again.

* * *

_Yep! Chapter 13 is separated in many parts D:_

_So, now you guys can hate James even more! He just wants the money!_

_lolol_

_Anyway! Review is love :3_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own ACIII,but oh, how I wish I did_

* * *

Sophie had a pep on her step as she opened the door to James, oh he was so handsome, with that blond hair and silver gray eyes... with a dreamy sigh, the plump maid opened the door to let him in. James nodded in her direction, and that was enough to make her lean against the wall to fan herself, a bright red taking over her chubby cheeks and nose. Arlette blinked as James appeared on the doorway leading towards the kitchen, a small smile on his face, "Arlette." he nodded politely, reaching down to press a kiss on the back of her small hand, "You look beautiful this afternoon." his voice was smooth like silk, but Arlette preferred Connor's voice much more. It was deep, sensual and most important of all, it belonged to him.

"Thank you." she said hesitantly, moving her hand towards her chest and curling her fingers around the small bow on her corset, "What are you doing here?" Arlette made sure to give one step back away from him defensively, she didn't wanted him kissing her hand again or even trying to touch her at all. James noticed that,but if he was going to follow the plan he had plotted on his mind, he had to leave it that way. The blond man ran a hand over his golden locks in exhasperation, cursing under his breath as the Irish girl started to move away from him, "Arlette, wait." her eyes snapped towards his figure with one of her eyebrows up to her forehead, "I'm deeply sorry for making you upset...when I said that about your mother." Arlette had flinched, narrowed her eyes while her pinkish lips turned into a thin line. She wasn't going to believe that easily.

"Alright." her voice was quiet, measured towards that man, "Don't bring my mother in the conversations anymore, if you want to marry me so badly." the way her eyebrows went up by the end of her sentence made James fight back a curse. She was dead serious about that, and he didn't knew why, but suddenly he felt a strong aura coming from this petite girl. It was like Arlette could murder him with her eyes. "I promise." he held up his right hand, his other was pressed above his heart while a smile took over his features, "Would you like to go to a walk Arlette?" she stared at him through her lashes and James held up his hands, "I won't do anything bad." he was hoping that his charming smile would be enough to make that girl stop bickering and frowning around him, but of course Arlette had to manage up an excuse.

"Now?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows a bit in her forehead.

"Yes."

"I don't think so." Arlette said firmly, placing her hands on her elbows as James' smile dropped to a frown. As she started to walk away, James followed her with eyes narrowed in anger, but managed to cover it very well, "And, may I ask you why?" the blond man asked, clenching the sides of his hat with his hands as Arlette looked over her shoulder towards him. She knew he wasn't going to give up, but today... she had only one man on her mind and it was not James. "We can go tomorrow." Arlette said before she could take a hold of her words, clenching her eyes in frustration when it occured to her that she had accepted James' request. James blinked, smiling so wide it was showing a bit of his gum, "Well, great!" he laughed a bit in the phrase, placing his hat on top of the blond locks, "I'll see you tomorrow then." he was fighting back a leap of joy, the ones where people hit the heels of their shoes together, his plan was just going to be perfect!

Arlette widened her eyes as James' lips pressed against her cheek. Surprised by the sudden action, she snapped her eyeballs to his face while the smug look remained on James' features, "Arlette." he tipped the front of his hat politely, opening the door to walk back to his wagon. Arlette peeked at James through the window, touching where he had kissed with a disgusted look upon her face, "What's he planning anyway?" she asked herself in a quiet voice, considering her father was upstairs but could hear everything even if he was three miles away from the house. Arlette frowned, walking away from the window while tucking a strand of bright red hair behind her ear, she felt something wasn't right. James got nice from all of sudden, a completely different man, what was he trying to do anyway?Arlette shrugged slightly, knowing that her moment of thought wouldn't help discover his plans just yet.

Arlette shook her head slightly, "Stop thinking those types of things." she scolded herself gently, before walking towards her parent's bedroom. The doctor was still inside and Arlette didn't dared to knock on the door, so she just stared at it for a couple seconds until the doorknob started to move. The voices belonged to her father and the doctor, Arlette gave a step back so they could walk out without anything blocking their way out. Her eyebrows scrunched together as the doctor patted her father's shoulder gently, slowly shaking his head as they walked to the staircase "...oh no..." she breathed out quietly, managing to slip into the bedroom to check upon her mother's condition. Helaine was resting her back on the headboard, the long ginger strands falling over her chest and shoulders and a calm smile adorned her face.

"Mum?"

Helaine moved her head towards Arlette. She didn't said anything, simply rose her arm and beckoned to her daughter to step closer; which Arlette quickly complied. The girl lied beside her mother, her cheek resting upon Helaine's bosom as the older woman caressed Arlette's scalp with the tip of her fingers, "Mum...what did the doctor said?" Arlette asked quietly, fighting the urge to close her eyes and soak into her mother's caress. She was worried by her mother's silence, the way she hugged her close and how cold she was now, "Mum?" Arlette asked again, rising her head to lock gazes with her mother. Helaine smiled, touching the side of Arlette's face, "Look at you." she whispered, her blue eyes shining with tears, "You grew up to be such a beautiful young woman..." Helaine gently ran her fingertips along Arlette's jawline, "You got your father's jawline...and his eyes as well." a cough interrupted Helaine's speech, but she managed to continue soon after, "Dear... I'm gonna die."

Arlette frowned, pressing her cheek against Helaine's shoulder as her mouth opened slightly, "I know mum." both females got silent after that. After all...what was there to say? Helaine sighed through her nostrils, caressing her daughter's head as the two bonded in silence, enjoying the slight chilly breeze entering by the window. Arlette moved her irises to the side, holding her mother's hand tight before the words left her mouth, "I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you." Helaine replied, cupping her daughter's face with her left hand to kiss the tip of her nose, just the same way she did when Arlette was a young girl. Arlette rose from the bed, furrowing her eyebrows as she gently let go of her mother's hand, watching it fall back against the sheets. Helaine smiled calmly, taking one deep breath before closing her eyes, Arlette kept looking at her mother's upper body, "Oh thank God." she whispered in relief when it started to rise an fall in a slow pace. The girl left towards the hallway, carefully closing the door and letting out a quiet huff of air. Her blue eyes had moved towards the front door, she had to leave the house, to take a deep breath, to relax...there was too much information going on.

"Oh God." Arlette flopped down on the bench swing, placing her face on her hands as a whimper echoed on her throat. It wasn't long until she noticed she was crying.

Actually, she was sobbing.

Her mother was really going to die. The doctors couldn't do much about it anymore. Tears were wetting her palms, some of them dribbled their ways around the girl's thin fingers and fell against the ground as she continued to sob violently, not caring if Sophie saw her, or even if her father saw her. She just wanted to be alone, to cry all of what was kept inside since her mother got sick. Arlette started to move her body back and forth on the bench, clenching her eyes shut as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "This is actually happening..." her voice was cracked as she spoke to herself, wiping her palms over her eyes before sniffing, leaning back against the bench and pulling her knees towards her chest.

* * *

At night, Helaine Cunningham had passed away.

All of the Cunningham's surrounded her now cold body, Robert was hugging Arlette as their father sobbed against his wife's chest, clenching her white camisole tightly with his fists. It wasn't long until the corpse was taken away for the funeral on the next morning. Arlette got free of her brother's hug and walked towards Arthur, biting her lower lip as her father choked out a sob, "Daddy..." she whispered, kneeling by his side and caressing his back in a comforting way, but that was not making the Cunningham patriarch get any better. In a halt, he stood up with his face firm but eyebrows curved downwards, "Excuse me." Arthur's booming voice was quiet and cracked, with a turn on his heel the Irish accountant made his way out of the room.

Arlette had her hands clasped together, her irised moving to Robert who looked back at her with teary eyes and opened his arms. Engulfing his little sister on an embrace, Robert choked out a sob against her shoulder, clucthing Arlette close to himself,"S-She's really gone." he whispered while crying, sniffing quietly against his sister's shoulder. The girl clenched her eyes shut, biting her lower lip to prevent the violent sob to leave her throat while nodding in silence. Robert took a loong intake of air, wiping his hands below his eyes as he looked down at the bed their mother stayed for the past eight months, "We all knew it'd happen."

"Yes." Arlette completed, lowering her gaze towards the floor, "We did...we just didn't wanted to believe it would happen so soon." she whispered, hugging herself, carefully walking towards her mother's vanity, fingertips gently caressing the light colored wood as a smile widened on her face, "Do you remember?" Robert rose his head towards Arlette, "Mum would always bring us here...she'd read a book while we played with her jewelry..." Arlette gave a light chuckle, scrunching her eyebrows together as she opened the small marble music box. Inside was only one necklace, her favorite one.

The pendant was a beautiful Jade stone, sculpted like a small bird, a swallow. There was melted gold on the eyes and beak, behind the swallow it was written the word 'Love' in golden curvy letters, "Dad gave this to mum." Arlette whispered, curling her fingers around the pendant, the small swallow resting against her palm as the closed hand was pressed close to Arlette's heart, "Will you tell grandpa?" Arlette asked, moving her head over her shoulder to stare at Robert. With a sigh Robert nodded silently, "I have to. Dad won't be able to tell him..." Robert looked out at the sky, nibbling on his lower lip gently, "I should go."

"To where?"

"I can't stay here Arlette." he said, motioning the room with his hands, opening and closing his mouth before the words finally came out, "I need to stay away from here...you should too." with that,Robert left. Arlette stared at the closed door with wide,scared eyes, her hands still holding the necklace. Her brother was right...she had to leave. Arlette was sure that her father was probably on a pub on the Irish district, drinking down his sorrows and only coming back at tomorrow night. The girl walked to the door, slowly turning the doorknob and giving the empty room one last look before walking out. The three maids were crying silently down the stairs, Sophie was holding her rosary close to her chest while whispering Helaine's name silently, giving her one last prayer. Arlette frowned, walking to her bedroom in order gather all of her drawing supplies, a camisole and a dress, "I think this is enough." she whispered, pulling a dark blue cape from inside a bulky red chest and wrapping around her shoulders.

"Miss Arlette?" Sophie asked as the girl walked down the steps, her hands still encircling the rosary, "W-Where are you going?" the maid asked quietly, wiping one small tear that dared to roll down her cheek. Arlette bit her lower lip as her hand held the shawl closed, "I'm going out...I-I...I can't stay here. Not now..." she whispered, Sophie frowned a bit, but nodded meaning that she understood, "We'll stay here...to guard the house." the plump maid said gently, making Arlette smile kindly toward her, "Thank you Sophie." she whispered, picking the kerosene lamp on the table and lighting it up with a candle. Arlette walked out the front door and whimpered as the harsh wind slapped against her cheek violently, red strands of hair moving along with it, "Oh dear...I-I just hope this is a good idea." she whispered to herself, pulling the hood over her head before walking to the stables. Arlette explained to Nathaniel what she wanted to do and where she wanted to go, "But don't tell anyone."

The wagon driver scrunched his eyebrows but nodded, getting the horses ready to the night trip. Arlette entered the wagon and pulled the hood down, the kerosene lamp was nestled against her hands, warming her palms up. The ride wasn't as long as she presumed, but the wagon had stopped suddenly, "Miss Arlette, I don't think the horses can walk anymore." Nathaniel said from his spot, making the red haired girl climb out of the carriage with her eyebrows down. The wind once again castigated her skin, making goosebumps form along her arms and neck, "It's alright, I'll walk from here." she said gently, picking the lamp up and pulling the hood over her head. Nathaniel widened his eyes, "What?Miss Arlette! It's past midnight! Who knows what will be there? I'll go with you." before the driver could even leap out of his spot, a quiet meow made both look towards the stone covered ground.

"Adrik!" Arlette said, hugging the large black cat close, "Oh God...I missed you..." she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss atop of Adrik's head before placing him down, "Don't worry Nathaniel...Adrik will protect me." she said, smiling gently towards the worried driver. Nathaniel gulped, pulling his collar a bit as a wave of fear darted up and down his spine. would not like that...

But Arlette was gone before the poor man could object, "Oh dear Lord." he whispered, picking up the reigns and turning the wagon around to leave that eerie place. Arlette sighed silently, taking deep breaths as she finally stopped on the front door. Achilles was the one who opened it after several minutes of waiting, she told him what had happened as soon she got inside and the old Assassin let her stay as long as she'd like. "Thank you." she said softly to Achilles as her belongings were placed on top of a dressed on one of the several guest rooms, "I-I won't stay long." she whispered, but Achilles held up his hand, "Stay as long as feel you should. Now rest, you had a long night so far." he finished his phrase with a calm smile, closing the door silently and walking away. Arlette sighed, sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap. She gently ran her thumb over the Jade swallow, smiling weakly before placing it on a small shelf next to the bed.

She just hoped that Connor didn't mind.

* * *

And yeah...Helaine died :c it started to happy, then...ugh.

I got pretty emotional on this one, It was hard to write.

Reviews are love and I need a tissue.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own ACIII, they belong to Ubisoft_

_Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Arlette had changed into a long white camisole, with puffy sleeves that showed her slim,freckled arms. She pulled the thick quilt covering the bed,it was quite heavy actually, and smoothed the sheets below, "There...much better." she smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed to bounce on it for a few seconds. It wasn't as soft as her bed, but it was still confortable and smelled really fresh and her long red hair on a loose braid, Arlette blew the candle out before lying on the bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin so she wouldn't get cold at night. She had no idea of what time it was, nor she cared about it.

Arlette just wanted to sleep, or at least try to. Adrik leaped on the bed, curling his body against the back of her knees before falling into a deep slumber along his owner, "Adrik?" the cat flicked his eyes open, moving the slit irises towards Arlette, "I can't sleep." she whispered, looking straight at the wall with her lower lip curled inside her mouth, the small teeth nibbling against the soft tissue gently. The girl brought her legs up to her chest, lying in fetal position while big yellow eyes stared at her form in the middle of the night, "Meow..." Adrik rubbed the top of his head against Arlette's lower back, before climbing up her waist to land in front of her, slipping his body below her left arm.

The cat purred contently before twisting his head towards her face, staring at the red head girl with curiosity, "I'll be fine." she whispered, letting her fingernails scratch behind the small feline's pressed his head against the inside of her elbow, purring silently as Arlette moved to scratch his chin, she couldn't help but smile as the cat fluttered his eyelids closed, "You are so silly." she giggled,her eyebrows curving downwards a little bit before closing her own eyelids.

Arlette seemed to float into dreamland for a few seconds, until she heard a commotion down the hall. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed a fist over her eyes, she could hear Achilles' voice, that was quite hard to miss, and apparently she could hear Connor's voice as well. Arlette felt the heat taking over her cheeks when she heard Connor say her name, twice, "O-Oh dear..." she managed to place her head upon the pillow and give her back to the door in case he decided to enter the room in pure anger.

But he didn't.

Arlette peeked over her shoulder in curiosity, she could no longer hear their voices nor their footsteps. Maybe he wasn't as mad she thought he'd be? Or maybe he was too tired to scream at her now and would do on the next morning. Arlette started to nibble on her bottom lip nervously, shaking her head quickly to get rid of those thoughts, "No,no!" the impact caused by her palms against her cheeks made Arlette wince and let out a small whimper.

She really thought that it would help her stop being so paranoid.

Now she had a stinging sensation upon the flesh of her cheeks. And was still paranoid.

* * *

Morning had arrived silently, there was no sun however, only dark gray cloud hovering above the homestead, preparing to land a violent storm against Boston's busy streets. Arlette woke up startled by a loud thunder and heavy rain pattering against the windows, the girl slowly sat up on the bed with a hand against her face, a grim look taking over Arlette's features. The silent night of sleep she was expecting never happened, it was actually replaced by long hours of staring at the ceiling and crying her eyes out until they started to hurt. Now she had dark bags below her eyelids, and very red eyes from sobbing against the pillow. Arlette wasn't in a hurry as she left the bedroom towards the kitchen, her steps were small and slow, almost if something was preventing her to arrive her destination.

"Good morning Arlette."

Arlette looked over her shoulder and saw Achilles just a few steps away from her, "Good morning Achilles." with her voice quieter than normal and seeing the dark bags below her eyes, Achilles knew she hadn't slept at all.

"Breakfast is ready, and don't worry about eating too much. Me and Connor woke up early this morning." he said with a soft smile, carefully walking past her towards his spot on the balcony, to watch the rain. Arlette tried to smile but nothing happened, she was still with eyes downcast and mouth in a thin line, but as soon she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a beautiful sight, many types of breads, fruits, jams and sweets were all presented to her in the large mahogany table. It was a work of art indeed and the smell of that fresh baked bread was making her stomach churn, remembering her that she had skipped dinner last night. Arlette sat on one of the chairs, smiling fondly at the small bowl of cream by her feet, with the large black cat lapping it's contents eagerly.

"Good morning to you too Adrik." she teased with a short smile, playfully pushing the heel of her foot against the cat's flank. Adrik purred, curving his body against her foot, closing his eyes blissfully. Arlette continued to play with Adrik while the tan colored bread disappeared under a generous layer of strawberry jam, the strawberry chunks made Arlette's mouth water.

And forgetting everything that she was thaught on the last 17 years of her life, Arlette gave the slice a huge bite, some of the jam smearing against the tip of her nose and cheeks but she did not cared about it. She couldn't remember the last time she tasted something so good and fought back a loud pleasured moan from leaving her lips. That was the last thing she needed on that morning.

A yelp left her lips as another thunder echoed from above, it seemed to shake the manor's estructure as if it was light as a leaf. The girl lowered her breakfast, placing a hand upon her chest and feeling how fast her heart was beating.

"Arlette-"

"AAH!" Arlette almost fell from the chair, but stopped and blushed at the sight of Connor standing on the threshold, "O-Oh..C-Connor... I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scream." she said timidly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as a blush spread all over her face and neck, "Good morning." she said quietly, averting her gaze towards the floor. Connor fumbled with his hands nervously, not sure how to talk to her after what had occured, "Achilles told me...about your mother." he had to pause his words as soon he saw Arlette flinch, "I'm sorry Arlette."

The girl looked up at him with the big, sad blue eyes before smiling weakly, "Thank you." that was her whisper of an answer. She wiped a napkin on her nose and cheeks, looking at the jam's residues against the fabric when she was finished. Connor sighed, walking towards Arlette and stopping right behind her chair, his hand hesitated a bit, hovering on her left shoulder. Why was it so hard for him to comfort someone? Especcially if that 'one' is Arlette!

"I miss her."

Her quiet voice made him snap his gaze towards the red head girl, hand clenching in mid air, "I know." that was his quiet reply, before he continued, "I miss my mother as well...at least you spent time with her." he said the last part bitterly, his jaw clenching in anger. Arlette looked up at him, before smiling weakly, "My mother would've liked you." she whispered, playing with the fabric of her camisole absently. Connor lowered his eyebrows, his hands finally resting against the chair's top rail, "My mother would've liked you too."

Arlette sent him a weak smile and Connor frowned at the sight of her eyes shining with fresh tears. The girl quickly wiped her hands below her eyes, sniffing a bit, "I-I should get changed." after standing up from the chair, she excused herself. Connor watched while Arlette walked back to the guest room, his eyebrows downwards.

"Why do you keep fighting it?" Connor moved his head towards his mentor's voice, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Achilles gave a long sigh, "You keep fighting what you feel for her, even after you two had kissed." Achilles hit the end of his cane on the wooden floor, "I do not understand that."

Connor opened his mouth, but closed it again. He had no answer for that. It was just who he was, it wasn't easy to just forget all the bitter things that had happened on his past so he and Arlette could live happily ever after in a white little house surrounded by a flower field. Achilles chuckled gently, "You said she means more than just a normal woman. I also remember you saying that she was worth fighting for." well he had a point.

"It's not easy." Connor said in a quiet voice, looking towards the room Arlette was staying, "For me at least. I can't just forget everything that,-" Achilles held up his hand, sending Connor a glare before raising his head towards him. "And may I know what Arlette has to do with your village? With the death of your mother? With your father? With the Templars?" he asked firmly, making the young Assassin groan and turn away from him,

"You're afraid Connor." Achilles said wisely, smirking when Connor quickly turned around ready for a bitter come back, "You're afraid of feeling. The many years of bitter thoughts in your mind made you afraid of feeling anything else but anger."

Connor frowned deeply, clenching his hands tightly by his hips, "That's not true." he lied through his teeth, making his mentor chuckle once again, "I am not afraid of anything." with that, Connor turned on his heel and marched towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

Arlette rose her head as Connor peeked his head inside after knocking, "Hello Connor." she said gently, folding her camisole and putting it on the small bag she came with. Connor let the door close on it's own as he cleaned his throat, "You need any help?" before Arlette could even reply, he was already placing the drawing supplies on her bag, being careful with the sheets of paper. Arlette smiled at the sight, but didn't said anything until she made the the bed.

With Connor helping.

"You don't have to help me." she whispered, straightening the sheets with her hands while Connor did the same on the opposite side. The young Mohawk sent Arlette a shy smile, shrugging his shoulder a bit as his hands smoothed the pillows, "I wanted to."

Arlette smiled slightly, standing straight and popping the joints on her fingers, "It does looks good." she commented, folding her hands together against her womb and looking towards the window. Connor did the same and both watched as the violent raindrops continued hitting the glass repeatedly, faint lines of lightning could be seen in the distance, being soon followed by loud, almost angry thunders. The girl tapped her thumbs gently, lowering her gaze to her digits, "I don't think I'll be able to go to the funeral." that was the only thing she could whisper in that moment without crying. Connor twitched his fingers, thinking of something he could say to Arlette and that'd make her feel better.

But there was nothing.

So he carefully walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. His palms were warm against her cold flesh, he couldn't help but squeeze her shoulders a slight bit, "I'm deeply sorry Arlette." he began, feeling the girl relax her tense body by the sound of his voice, "I was...busy. I couldn't,-"

"Connor,it's fine." she whispered, staring at their reflection on the window, "I'm not mad at you...I just..." her lower lip curled inside her mouth as her eyes started to sting. Arlette cleaned her throat, quickly wiping her fingers below her eyes, "I am sorry." she smiled weakly, "I just miss her already."

Connor frowned letting his thumbs caress the frail skin of her nape below the long dark red tresses, "I know you do." he honestly could understand Arlette and what she was feeling. He still misses his mother, he wondered what she'd say about Arlette if she was alive. Connor stopped his movements when the red head girl turned around to face him, her eyes shining with a coat of tears. She was shaking like a leaf, fighting back the suffering tears and loud sobs, preventing Connor from seeing her weaker side, thinking he'd judge her.

"M-My eyes hurt." was her weak response towards his worried gaze. Connor sighed through his nostrils, blushing a light pink as his arms unconsciously and awkwardly wrapped around her frame. Arlette blinked twice, the tears sliding down her cheeks and disappearing on the sleeve of his robes while her body was immobile, completely frozen in surprise. Connor stared straight to the wall,he couldn't really remember the last time he hugged someone. It surely felt strange yet felt good at the same time, "You can cry if you want." he whispered on her hair, her small hands slowly moving to rest against his pectorals as Arlette took a shaky breath.

Connor had never seen a woman cry, not even his mother and he did not liked how useless it made him feel. Arlette was sobbing and hicupping against his chest, her face was scrunched in pain and sorrow while crying her eyes out. Connor could only watch Arlette as she cried on his chest, clenching the fabric of his robes until her knuckles had turned white. The crying had stopped a few minutes later and so did the rain, Arlette sniffed, wiping her left hand below her nostrils and the other wiped the tears away, "S-Sorry...your chest is all wet now." she whispered, rubbing the end of her palm against her eye. Connor looked down at his chest and was amazed by the large wet spot there, but managed to forget about it.

"It's alright." he said, patting the wet spot gently, "I can wash it later."

Arlette smiled weakly, sniffing one last time before looking out of the window, the bright rays of sunshine peeked through the clouds, "I-I...I should go now." she said softly, picking up her bag and kissing Connor on the cheek, "Thank you,Connor. For not...judging me." she whispered, making the young mohawk fight back a smile, she made him feel like a human again and he enjoyed that.

No worries at all, only Arlette on his mind.

Yes, Connor enjoyed feeling like a human and not someone full of revenge.

Arlette stopped in mid walk when Connor gently called her name, offering to accompany the girl to the funeral. Arlette sent him a gentle smile and nodded, feeling a light pink blush take over her cheeks.

* * *

"My mum was a great woman, you know?" Arlette said, taking Connor's hand as he helped her leap down a fallen log, "She liked everyone, being them american, british or slaves. Mum said that they were all the same to her." there was a pause in Arlette's speech, "I guess that's why no one really liked us..." she whispered, blushing as Connor placed his hands on her slim waist, placing her on the ground before him.

"I think I can understand that" he whispered, making way for Arlette until both ended in Boston. Arlette sighed, "Well,you sure you want to go?" she asked silently, "I don't want to keep you away from what you need to do." she said with a small shrug, smiling shyly as Connor replied with a 'it's not a problem'. Suddenly, he had disappeared in mid air, making Arlette look around in surprise but she knew he was close, more than ever.

Approaching the cemetery, she saw her father's tall, intimidating figure succumbed into a pile of sorrow and sadness, his broad shoulders were down and from the distance she was, she could see his hair was disheveled. Arlette slowly made her way to Arthur's form, his hands were clenching the edges of his hat as his bloodshot eyes continued to stare at the fresh pounds of earth that hid Helaine's coffin seven feet below them.

"Daddy?"

Arthur didn't moved, only twitched his right nostril in a small sniffing sound, his eyes were locked on his beloved wife's gravestone. Arlette bit her lower lip, caressing her father's arm gently, trying to soothe him and make his gaze snape towards her, "Daddy?"

"She's gone." was his croaky, deep voice, blue eyes still frozen on the words encraved on Helaine's gravestone, "Your grandfather...oh God Arlette, this will kill him." he said quietly, running a hand over his face in desperation. The girl frowned, hugging her father's arm and leaning her cheek on his sleeve. Both shared a moment of silence, until Arthur had opened his mouth to speak, "I need a drink."

Arlette scrunched her nose, the strong scent of pure whiskey was all over her father's clothes, but she knew that she couldn't change his mind, "I'll stay here a few more minutes, then I'll go home..." Arthur scoffed, placing the hat upon his head and looking at his little girl with a sad smile. Arthur licked his lips with his eyes glassy, both with drunkenness and tears, "Home? That's not a home anymore Arlette...," he weakly pointed to the grave and hiccuped, "_She_ was my home. And she's gone now, forever." Arthur whispered, quickly turning on his heel and wobbling towards the pub once again, he wasn't going back to their house that night.

Arlette frowned, clasping her hands together before looking at the gravestone with tear filled eyes. Unclasping her hands, Arlette gently kissed her fingertips, pressing them against her mother's name, "_ Tá grá agam duit,mamaí._" she whispered, remembering the few words her mother thaught her in Gaelic with a sad smile. Connor was by her side on the next minute, head bowed in respect towards Helaine, "Do you think your father will be alright on his own?"

"Yes." she whispered, "I know he needs time for himself, and if Robert was here he'd probably push him away." she said softly, hugging her arms and curlign her lower lip on her mouth, nibbling it with her small teeth, "I should go home."

"Do you want me to escort you there?"

Arlette sighed, "No...I...I need some time alone, please don't be offended." she said, turning to look at him and sighing in relief when he said there was no one taken. Connor watched as Arlette walked away from him, but he felt he had to let her go just this time, the road back to her house was filled with people right now, he shouldn't worry so much.

"Your girlfriend is quite lovely,son."

Connor grimaced, clenching his fists, "What are you doing here? I told you to wait-" he groaned in annoyance, watching his father's eyes move to Arlette's fading form, "Shall we?" he smirked, nodding his head to their desired direction. The young mohawk glared holes on his father's body, but complied in silence, walking ahead of him.

* * *

Oh God,Arthur. I feel so bad for him.

And yes. HAYTHAM!

**_'BUT MISS PEPPERLAND HOW ?_****_IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD?!'_**

Um, yes, but as you guys know, WW was written BEFORE ACIII was released and there are some...mistakes. ANYWAY! EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED ON CHAPTER 16

Reviews are love :3


	16. Chapter 16

Arlette quickly locked the front door, preventing the harsh chilly winds from entering the already cold residence. Shuddering a bit, the girl placed her bag on the floor and slipped the shawl off her shoulders to fold it on her small hands. The house was quiet, but she could hear the maids chatting on the kitchen in a quiet tone, whispering things to each other that made Arlette rise one eyebrows in questioning.

"Miss Arlette?"

Arlette looked over her shoulder, actually surprised that Sophie wasn't with the other two in the kitchen, normally she'd be the one who'd start the conversations. The plump maid offered Arlette a shy and warm smile, soon telling her that her bath was ready, "I even added those herbs you like so much, Miss Arlette." she said, referring to the peppermint leaves and chamomile flowers that were floating above the hot water. Arlette smiled, nodding appreciatively towards the plump maid, a quiet thank you left her lips as she made her way up the staircase.

Closing the door in the bathing area, Arlette sighed in relief as the delicious aroma from the herbs at the bathtub entered her nostrils, making her eyes flutter closed before she snapped them open again. With her hands behind her back, Arlette undid the buttons that closed the upper part of her dress, quickly slipping her slim arms out of the sleeves. The dress pooled at her feet, Arlette picked it up and placed it on a small chair, now seeing that Sophie placed a light yellow one on the hanger by the door.

"Ugh!"

Arlette groaned, tugging at her corset's ribbon harshly as it got stuck in one of the holes, "Just what I needed." she mumbled. The goose bumps started to form on her pale skin, the steam coming from the bathtub didn't helped her getting any warmer, even if she was just two or three steps away from it. The damned corset was thrown on the floor. Arlette's triumphant's smile disappeared as the chilly atmosphere on the room touched her now bare chest. Yelping in surprise, the red haired girl quickly removed the lower part of her undergarments and entered the warm hot tub.

A long, pleased sigh left her parted lips while the blue orbs disappeared under her eyelids that closed blissfully. Arlette smiled calmly, feeling the peppermint leaves gently brushing against her arms and legs, while the chamomile flowers floated close to her neck and chest, "Oh God, this is so good..." she whispered, her tense muscles seemed to melt as the hot water made contact with them, for a moment Arlette felt relaxed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she locked her gaze upon the ceiling, seeing the steam disappear as it touched the wooden boards above her head. Arlette sighed through her nostrils, imagining figures on the boards' natural markings, as if she was a young girl again. For a moment her mind seemed to slip away and was sent back to the past.

Arlette ended up napping on the warm water, head touching the edge of the tub as she breathed quietly in her sleep. Inside her brain, images from her past were coming back at her and all of them had her mother. Arlette smiled on her almost uncomfortable nap, but the pain on her neck simply subsidized into a small throbbing on her muscles, and the dream continued.

_She was once again a seven years old, Robert was fourteen and was playing with their grandfather's Irish Wolfhound, their father was on the porch of that old wooden house that seemed to creak every time you breathed. Helaine was close to Arlette, the two were walking along the shoreline bare feet, enjoying how the sand felt on their toes, giggling together as they marched close to the sea. Arlette's eyes widened as she stared at the great blue in front of her, bouncing on the balls of her feet before looking up at her mother._

_Helaine smiled, tucking a strand of her daughter's bright red hair behind her ear, a gentle smile appearing upon her face as those blue eyes locked with her daughter's in a loving gaze._

Then, Helaine disappeared, leaving a seven years old Arlette completely alone in the middle of the shoreline.

Arlette's eyes popped open and she sat up straight on the now cold tub, her heart was beating fast against her ribcage, faster than the wings of a hummingbird, "Oh my God..." that was when the tears came back. The fat tears slid down her cheeks and mixed with the water covering her naked body, the sobbing shook Arlette's slim body like a leaf.

It was hard to take it that your mother would no longer be with you.

* * *

"Connor, when are you planning on introducing your little girlfriend to me?"

Connor growled under his breath, sending his 'beloved' father a glare before giving him the silent treatment. Haytham smirked, placing his hands behind his back as he appeared right next to Connor, arching one eyebrow, "I won't embarrass you, you know?"

"Can we focus on the mission?!" the young Mohawk snarled, stomping his feet over the thick snow and almost losing his balance. The Grand Templar smirked, noticing how Connor got embarrassed while the mentioning of that pretty red head. Was she Irish? She had a bit of Irish drawl on her tongue, from what he could hear of the young lovebirds conversation on the graveyard. As much as a part of him truly desired that Connor stopped being such a savage towards him and his manners, Haytham was somewhat proud that the boy had managed to get someone to look under his thick skull.

"What's her name?"

The Assassin sighed, ignoring his father's question while looking ahead. This was truly bothering him to his core, what was it now? His father never wanted anything with him and Connor did NOT wanted him near Arlette in any reason at all. Who knows what that old man was planning after meeting Arlette? Kidnapping her? Or even worse,making her a Templar? Connor knew Arlette was too shy around people and she'd probably say yes to everything Haytham would say if he managed to slip some thoughts inside her little mind.

Not that Arlette was stupid, he knew that under those long dark red locks a smart brain was hidden.

But she was way too naive and nice.

"Her name does not matter to you." Connor said firmly, sending Haytham a glare that could kill a bear but the Templar remained unfazed, only with a little smug smile upon his face, "Now let's get going,I just want to leave you as fast as I can."

Haytham smirked, "As you wish."

* * *

Arlette walked down the staircase with the candlestick on her hand, she was wrapped on a robe that covered the long camisole. She slowly walked to Her father's office, seeing him completely passed out, his cheek resting upon the piles of papers on the desk and the bottle of whiskey on his left hand was touching the floor.

"Daddy?"

The red haired girl frowned when her father only snored loudly, the bottle slipping from his nimble fingers and clanking against the wooden floor. Arthur woke up with the loud sound, rising his head from the table and confusedly looking around the room. The bloodshot eyes landed on Arlette, who was currently clutching the robe right above her heart.

Arthur didn't saw his nineteen,almost twenty years old daughter anymore.

He saw his little six years old girl, with scared eyes and a confused face.

"Daddy?"

Arthur ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath, "I am alright." he whispered, trying to get comfortable on his chair, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. Arlette nibbled on her lower lip, as much as she knew her father needed some space, she was afraid of what he'd do completely alone, drunk as a sailor. "Daddy you should try to sleep..." she whispered, picking the bottle from the floor and throwing it on a trash can, looking up when her father made a quiet sound on his throat.

"I don't see a point on sleeping on a bed that now means nothing to me." Arthur said meekly, his eyes shining with tears as he looked to his left side, trying to hide his expression from Arlette's view. The young Cunningham frowned even more and was about to leave when Arthur had said something that would change Arlette's life forever.

"I don't want you to marry James."

Arlette put a halt on her steps, widening her eyes when she heard those words, she had to lean against the door frame so she wouldn't fall, "W-What?" that was her quiet question towards what her father had just mumbled. Maybe it was because he was drunk, he was just saying that because...because he felt like it! Yes, there was no way at all that Arthur would prevent the wedding because he liked James.

Right?

"I've been thinking about it..." he paused, leaning on his hand, "And I remembered something your mother told me...you know what was it?" his daughter shook her head gently, with eyes still wide as saucers. "She said that sometimes, the heart should decide for us, not the contrary." Arthur smiled gently, standing up to walk to his daughter. He noticed she had tears on her eyes and he quickly wiped them away before embracing his daughter on a hug, pressing a gentle kiss upon her head. Arlette pressed her face on her father's chest, whimpering a bit before letting out a sob, "T-Thank you daddy..." she hiccuped, moving her head away from his chest to wipe the tears. Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead sweetly, "I don't care about status. I care about _you_ and _your_happiness, darling."

Arlette smiled even more, her eyes glinting with joyful tears as her father wrapped an arm around her and the two walked to her bedroom. Arlette lied on the bed and smiled when her father tucked her in, kissing her forehead once more before sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"What about James,daddy?"

"What about him?" He was really serious, he just shrugged at the sound of James' name. Arlette fumbled with her fingers absently, biting her lower lip while staring at her father with big blue expecting eyes, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes." he said gently, cleaning his throat, "Things won't work well now, darling, also." he smiled fondly, touching her cheek with the tip of his index finger, "My little girl won't leave this house so soon, that I promise." he said gently, chuckling when Arlette blushed a light pink.

Arlette giggled, snuggling on the bed and smiling at her father, "Good night daddy, I love you." she whispered, receiving a loving kiss on the cheek. Arthur smiled, standing up from the bed to blow the candle out before leaving the room, "I love you too." and with that he closed the door shut. Adrik poked his head from under the bed and purred pleasantly as Arlette picked him up, "You naughty kitty." she whispered, letting the cat curl against her legs and flick his golden gaze at the door then back at the girl. She just smiled at him, the biggest smile in months and sighed deeply minutes before Sandman made her fall asleep deeply, being lulled by the sound of the tree branches moving against her window._  
_

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Adrik flicked his tail from side to side, somehow a feline smile formed on his snout before he fell asleep.

And in the silent night, snowflakes fell, covering the ground and announcing the beginning of winter.

* * *

_Finally! Some daddy/baby love/hate moments in this chapter. And yes, Arthur did said he doesn't wants Arlette to marry James._

_But that will develop some...problems in the future._

_Now,I dunno if you guys notices but 'Winter Winds' wasn't chosen only for fun. It's actually on Winter that many, many things will happen!_

_Well!Enjoy! :D_

_Reviews are love and you get a muffin!_


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur had stepped out of the wagon, hair neatly combed back and his mustache trimmed neatly as he walked towards the Quatton's manor. Three firm knocks were enough to wake James Quatton Sr. from his afternoon nap, the obese man mumbled and grumbled, adjusting his greasy ponytail as he approached the front door, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he hissed, tugging his loose trousers up and snatching his belt closed. James Sr. smiled greatly at the sight of Arthur, engulfing the taller man in a breath taking hug, "Artie! Hello old chap! Come in, come in!"

Arthur blinked shocked as the tubby man pushed him inside, closing the door in a rush before turning to look at the Cunningham's patriarch, "So! What brings you here?" James Sr asked, rubbing his palms together in excitement. That fat man was really hoping that Arthur arrived to say Arlette was ready to get married and they could do the ceremony by the end of the week and so, all of the money would belong to the Quattons. Arthur cleaned his throat, sitting on one of the old chairs and cringing as it creaked on his weight.

"James, I am here to talk to you about Arlette,-"

"She wants to get married tomorrow?! Perfect! I'll tell everyone!" the old fat man said in joy, shaking Arthur's hand in a rapid pace, stumbling over his own words as the 'happiness' took over him. Arthur narrowed his eyes, yanking his hand away while standing up to step back from that strange man, fixing the coat on his torso with a firm glare. "There are some things I can't handle, one of them is people interrupting me while I am speaking." the Irish man said through his teeth, sending a look that could melt an iceberg. Weakily sitting on a chair, James Sr. gulped as the tall, muscular 51 years old approached him, hands on his back and eyebrows down.

"Arlette won't get married."

James Quatton Sr. choked on air, coughing like a fat pig while supporting himself on the long table. Did he heard it correctly? Did Arthur said that his daughter wouldn't marry James? That wouldn't be right, their plan wouldn't work! The fat man started to sweat in nervousness, turning around to face Arthur with his eyebrows down and smiled almost in desperation, "What? Y-You aren't meaning it...a-are you Arthur?" the tubby man wriggled and unwriggled his clammy hands in nervousness. The tall irishman rose one thick eyebrow, his mustache covering the thin line that his mouth had turned into, "Do I seem to be telling you a joke? Do I seem to be joking?"

The fat man gulped, leaning back on his chair as Arthur's tall figure loomed over him like the Reaper itself, "N-No." James Sr. squeaked, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his dark mustard coat, "I understand,Arthur." he said silently, not making eye contact with the Irishman. Arthur seemed satisfied by the answer, patting James Sr on the shoulder with a small grin, before walking out of the manor. It wasn't much longer after Arthur had left that the Quatton's first born managed to step through the door.

Upon seeing his obese father sweating like a maniac and panting as if he had run thousand miles, James hurried to his side, touching the old man's back while trying to retrieve answers of his being, "A-Arlette...she won't marry you." that hit the young Quatton like a ton of bricks. He was shocked enough to freeze with his hand hovering his father's shoulder and eyes wide as if he saw a ghost "What?"

James Sr. explained what had happened and he knew that his son was displeased, so was he. James paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, he was fuming, if you dared to look closer you could see the lines of smoke leaving his ears and disappearing in mid air, "That little SLUT!" he shouted, throwing a porcelain vase against the wall, startling his father, "She had PLANNED this all over! That stupid potato eater!" the young man let out a raged scream, punching the wall and leaving his fist on the hole as he locked his gaze on the floor, letting the air leave through his nostrils.

"James," his father began, "We can find some other girl-"

"OTHER girl?! What other girl?!" the young blond man asked, narrowing his gray eyes at his father, before letting out a mocking laugh, "The plan was to marry the girl, get the money and leave! As we always did!" James slammed his hands on the table, glaring at his father and huffing like a bloodthirsty bull, "I won't travel more 700 miles to find some old widow you can marry nor a stupid girl for me." pressing his index finger repeatedly on his chest, James licked his lips before speaking, "Arlette will marry me,wanting or not!"

"But what will you do?" his father asked, following James as he opened the suitcase where they kept their belongings. James Sr. widened his eyes, "James, are you insane?!" the obese man asked, holding his son's arm and shaking it violently, "We are going to be killed!"

James looked at the pistol on his hand, pursing his lips slightly, "Not if we kill her first."

* * *

Arlette was pacing back and forth on the living room area, biting her nails nervously pausing once in a while to stare out of the window before repeating the process. Sophie was following Arlette with her eyes while holding a tray of raspberry muffins, fresh out of the oven, "Miss Arlette, perhaps you should sit down and calm yourself?" the maid kindly offered, blinking as the girl took one of the warm muffins from the tray and gave it a merciless bite, before sitting on the blue armchair with her blue colored orbs locked on the window, "Tea will calm you down. Do you want milk with it, Miss Arlette?"

"Yes please,Sophie." she whispered, digging out a small piece of raspberry from the confines of the muffin, letting the natural formed jam touch her finger before she plunged it on her mouth. Adrik was lying by her feet, peeking up at the red head with one eye open and that eye had some sort of amusement in it, "Don't look at me like that!" the girl warned the cat, narrowing her eyes before taking another bite of the small cake, licking her lips clean of the crumbs. Sophie came back but stopped in a halt as she saw Adrik there, the plump maid was ready to kneel and grab her rosary but she decided to fight it, for Miss Arlette's sake.

"Your tea, Miss Arlette."

Smiling gently, Arlette took the teacup from Sophie sipping it gently to help the huge lump on her throat slide to her stomach, "Thank you Sophie." she whispered, patting the maid's arm before she left. When Arlette was ready to take a second sip, she heard the neigh of one of their horses and stood up in a halt, leaving the tea and the muffin resting on the armchair.

Arthur couldn't even open the door...because his daughter was faster than he was. Both stared at each other with wide eyes, Arlette was nodding her head, as if pressuring him into telling what had happened, "So?" she asked quietly, letting her father step inside before closing the door. Arthur looked over his shoulder, removing the thick scarf from around his neck and pursing his lips with a slight shrug, "Not bad." he said simply, making his way to the blue armchair Arlette was currently using. Arlette rose her eyebrows before lowering them, "Not bad? W-What is that supposed to mean?"

The irish man grabbed the half eaten muffin and the cup of tea, placing one between his lips while the other rested on his hand. He crossed his legs by the ankle, sighing gently, "I was expecting something else." he shrugged softly, " Mr. Quatton screaming and crying while holding my legs but he just stood there...shocked." Arthur licked his cuspids, trying to get rid of some small tea leaves that stuck between his gum and the other tooth. Arlette blinked, clasping her hands together, "Does that mean...I'm not going to marry James?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

And then a high girly scream.

"Thank you! Thank you!Thank you!" Arlette said repeatedly while hugging her father's neck, "I love you daddy! Thank you so much!" she pressed one kiss against Arthur's cheek that made the tall man chuckle while patting her back, meaning he was feeling the lack of oxygen because of Arlette's tight hug. The girl was smiling from ear to ear, hopping on her feet as she bit her lower lip, "Daddy,I-I'll be right back! I promise!" she said, grabbing her shawl and running out of the door.

Arthur stared with a confused gaze before moving it to Adrik, "What's wrong with her?" he asked the black cat. Adrik purred pleasantly, before closing his eyes and lying by Arthur's feet.

* * *

Arlette was inside the wagon, Nathaniel was surprised she'd want to go back to that old house in the middle of the woods but simply complied and remained silent. The same way towards the Homestead and the same obstacles that prevented the horses to get any closer, the driver didn't even had to tell Arlette about it, she simply leaped out of the wagon, running up the small rocky hill towards the manor. She had to catch her breath by the time she arrived on the steps, but couldn't contain her excitement, bouncing on her feet as she knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Ah,Arlette,hello." Achilles said gently, offering the girl a kind smile, "You're here early."

Arlette blushed gently, biting her lower lip, "I-Is Connor here?" she asked quietly, smiling brightly when Achilles told her that the young Mohawk was on the kitchen, having his first lunch after days. Arlette carefully approached the kitchen's doorframe, watching Connor as he ate very silently but still ate like a hungry bear.

Connor had stopped his chewing, he could feel a presence watching him and he knews it wasn't Achilles. Slowly turning his head around, Connor choked a bit on the piece of pork inside his mouth but managed to swallow the huge piece down his throat, "Arlette!" he quickly wiped a napkin over his mouth and hands, standing up to his full height while staring at Arlette. The two shared a short timed staring contest, until the girl gave one step forward, then other, now she was close enough to his chest. The Assassin shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face grow hot at how close she was, "Arlette, what's wron-," that petite girl, that weighed less than a feather to him, managed to pull a man twice her size towards her and kiss his lips.

His eyes widened as he felt those little lips touch his, the warm sensation leaving as fast as it arrived as Arlette broke the kiss, a red blush taking over her cheeks as she slowly let go of his robes. Connor blinked hard, shaking his head quickly as he tried to regain focus, "Um...not that I complain b-but...what was that for?" he asked, trying to ignore the hot feeling over his cheeks and neck. Arlette smiled, biting her lower lip, "Daddy...cancelled my wedding."

Now THAT called the Mohawk's attention, his brown eyes looking down at her in shock and surprise, "Wait...w-what?" he asked confusedly, not sure how to react at those news, "But...how?" he asked gently, watching as she played with the fabric of her skirt. Arlette shrugged a bit, smiling shyly at Connor, "Daddy has a way on making people stop thinking about something and change their minds completely." she whispered, biting her lower lip, "Are you...happy about it?"

Connor blushed even more, he did not wanted to admit it but he was very happy to know that. One thing less to worry about after all.

"I am happy...I'm just...shocked I guess." he said, cleaning his throat before looking down at Arlette. Those blue eyes would be the death of him, he couldn't simply look away and ignore those cerulean orbs forever. Arlette was enveloped in a slight awkward hug, but giggled when Connor pressed her head on his chest, letting Arlette hear his heartbeat as he caressed her dark red locks with his fingers. Connor sighed against the top of her head, pulling Arlette out of the hug and kissing her lips very delicately, almost afraid of hurting her, "I am glad it's over." he whispered, feeling his body relax and his finger curl around one of the fallen locks of her long hair.

Arlette smiled, closing her eyes as his hands cupped her cheeks and yet another kiss was pressed on her lips, this one was longer than the other although. Giggling and moving her head to the side, Arlette sighed gently through her nostrils before biting her lower lip, "Connor...I..." she sucked the flesh on her lower lip before cleaning her throat, "When can we see each other again?I mean...you know...when you went to my house and we talked..." she mumbled the last part but Connor could hear it loud and clear. The young Mohawk sighed, scratching his neck gently, "Well...I don't really know...I'm just,so busy with everything..." he made the mistake to look into her eyes and felt the sharp stab of guilt dash through his body. He took one deep breath, rethinking everything on his mind, "How about tomorrow night?"

Her eyes twinkled and she gasped, "You mean it?" she asked, standing on her tip toes and blinking those wide eyes at him. Connor looked at the side with an even redder blush over his cheeks, before nodding silently, "I mean it." he whispered, startled when her slim arms wrapped around his strong neck in hug. The Assassin fought back a smile, hugging Arlette back as she dangled above the floor latched onto him like a spider monkey.

"I can't wait." she whispered on the skin below his ear, not aware of the shivers that caused him. Connor gulped, closing his eyes to regain some self control, before whispering back on her ear, "Neither do I." he said, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch into a shy smile as he continued to hug that petite female, to smell her scent and fee the silky feeling of her skin touching his face.

It seemed that for once,everything was right for both of them.

* * *

_It's four AM here guys...tell me you liked it, please!_

_YES  
_

_James is a crazy dude and will do anything for money :c  
_

_Reviews are love and...oh...well...you get a hug?  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own AC story line, it belongs to Ubisoft._

_I own all the rest tho :)_

* * *

Arlette managed to stay for a few more minutes, sitting down besides Connor. She politely refused the food, considering he seemed to be starving, God knows for how long he kept his stomach empty as a rucksack. So the girl just stood there, quiet and serene, in a confortable silence between the two of them, the kind of silence Connor liked.

"What do you plan to do now?"

Arlette moved her eyeballs towards him in a confused glance, noticing that Connor gently poked a piece of brocolli with his fork, "Now that you aren't going to get married." he mumbled, moving his brown irises to meet her sky blue ones. Sharing a short staring contest, Arlette noticed a sparkle of hope shine on his eyes and that made her stomach flutter while a red blush took over her face, "I do not know...Probably wait for Robert to come back from Dublin and then,live our lives as before just...without mum..."

Connor frowned, lowering his eyebrows slightly "It won't be easy." he said softly, he knew what was like. When his mother died, it took him long ten years to finally notice she was gone from his life. Arlette took a long breath, letting the air gently leave her nostrils, a sad smile upon her features as she shook her head negatively, "No, no it won't." she whispered, running a hand over the fallen strand that fell right in front of her eyes, before sending Connor a small smile, "But...I know I won't be alone. I'll have daddy, Robert,Adrik...and you."

The Assassin moved his gaze towards her with an surprised look, "Me?" Connor asked, genuinely surprised, blushing slightly as Arlette touched his cheek. He shouldn't blush after all that had happened with them, not after the kiss...kisses. Arlette smiled shyly, placing the hand back on her lap before nodding her head "Of course...my life has been hell ever since I can remember." she paused, "None liked us when we got here, I never had any friends...they were all scared of me somehow, they walked away from us when we walked on the streets..."

Connor frowned, looking at his empty plate as Arlette whispered her past experiences, "Daddy is an accountant, but people still walk away from him on the streets. It's not about status anymore...they just...despise us." she said quietly, clutching the fabric of her dress while fighting back the tears. A lot of things were happening right now and that wasn't the moment to cry, "I should go." said Arlette, standing up from the seat and quickly wiping a hand over her right eye, praying to God that Connor had not seen it.

"Now?" the Assassin rose from his seat, the chair made a muffle sound against the wooden floor as Connor moved it to the side, "I mean, you just got here." he fumbled with his hands awkwardly, it was getting hard for him to stay away from her. As much as he tried to fight, Achilles had said that love is the most powerful force known to mankind and one day it'd win the battle inside his wanted to scoff as his mentor's words, but Achilles was right, love was going to win, sooner or later.

"I know, but Nathaniel is waiting for me outside...and daddy might need me with him." she said softly, sending him a reassuring smile, "We'll see each other tomorrow...remember?" he nodded in response, he couldn't really wait for it. Just them, talking and relaxing after all that had happened on the past weeks...

They really needed that.

"I know." he said softly, "I'll walk you out, then. It's the least I can do." Connor offered Arlette a kind smile, and the girl smiled back at him. The two walked to the front door where the Assassin watched as the Irish female stood on her tip toes, giving him a gentle peck on the lips and blushing a bright shade of red, "I suppose I see you tomorrow." she whispered, giggling shyly as Connor pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead as a response.

He watched as Arlette walked away, back to the wagon that was in the distance. With a long,slow sigh, Connor went back into the homestead, closing the door gently. It was now that he finally could admit it to himself, that he was in love with that petite, shy and young irish woman and was now ashamed of it by any reason.

* * *

Arlette arrived the wagon, smiling to herself as she approached the wagon that was awfully silent except by the yellow and beige colored horses eating the snow covered grass around them. That was odd, Nathaniel rarely left the wagon, if not never left..."Well...m-maybe he went to drink some water...or or..." she wanted to fight back the horrible thoughts on her mind that something happened to him. She slowly moved around the wagon, her foot hitting something that almost made Arlette lose her balance.

When the girl lowered her gaze to the floor, a loud gasp darted past her lips, eyes wide and scared. It was a boot, not any boot but Nathaniel's boot. Arlette whimpered, shaking like a dry leaf as she opened the bushes where the man was lying, with a horrible feeling deep inside her gut. "Oh my God..." she whispered in horror, placing her hands against her mouth as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Nathaniel was dead.

With one single shot on his skull, eyes still wide and horrified. He was holding his pistol, apparently he tried to defend himself but was too slow to press the trigger, "Oh my God, oh my God..." she whispered, feeling nausea taking over her, vomit going up to her throat as she backed away.

_Run._

_RUN!_

Her mind screamed at her, but before she could move, two arms locked her in place, one sweaty hand clamping over her mouth. Arlette screamed, wriggling her body, trying to get free from the captor's grasp but he was way too strong. Her blue eyes widened in horror, tears pouring freely now, she kept looking on the direction of the homestead but it was way too far from the spot they were in, "Got 'er boss." the man holding Arlette announced, groaning as the girl continued to shake on his grasp, trying to free herself.

"Hello Arlette."

That smooth,sly voice...**James. **Her eyes widened even more as the blond man appeared on her line of sight, holding a pistol on his hand while leaning on the golden cane, "Fancy meeting you here. Such a coincidence, no?" his smirk deepened as he nodded towards Nathaniel's corpse, "Too bad your friend did not wanted to let us get you..." he clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if in pity, "Poor man, he had yet so much to learn."

Arlette sobbed against the huge hand pressed against her lips, her eyes moving from the Homestead to James. Oh God, she was so close, she could call Connor but would he hear her calls for help? In the distance they were, she doubted it. James narrowed his eyes, approaching Arlette with a menacing glare,"Now listen, I don't want you screaming, kicking, or even moving as we get back to your house. Am I clear?" he asked, smirking as the girl nodded, "Good. Now get her in the wagon."

The ruff man lifted Arlette up as she weighed nothing, carelessly throwing the girl inside. With am ubearable pain on the back of her head, Arlette was ready to scream for help, but a piece of cloth was wrapped on her mouth, "'Ello." said the other ruff man, grinning stupidly down at her with a few of his teeth, fastening the knot on the back of her head before tying her hands together.

Arlette groaned, glaring at the man, even if he couldn't hear it because of the gag, she was cursing him in every language known to man, "Ehehe, she's cute boss. Can I have her after we are done with this?" the man asked, closing the door to sit beside James, "No." James said firmly, "But you can have fun with her after we get the money, then we'll get rid of her."

As the wagon disappeared in the distance, Adrik made his presence known by walking out of the bushes, ears flat on his skull as his pupils were slit in warning. The cat followed the wagon back to the Cunningham's house, hiding behind the oak tree by the front door, hissing silently as they took Arlette inside the house.

* * *

"She's fiesty!" the older twin commented as he held the girl, chuckling when she tried to hit him with the back of her head, "But too weak for Bubba here." he sniggered, holding her up as they entered. James tapped his cane, smirking at the empty house with a proud glance, "Quiet isn't it? It's almost...dead." he chuckled, pointing the end of his cane to Arlette, "You are used to dead people aren't you?" the girl narrowed her eyes, "Your mom, the woman who was supposed to see you get married, then Nathaniel, the man who was kind to you, who always helped you on your little escapades." he chuckled dryly, tilting his head in mockery, "Then your father."

Arlette widened her eyes, shaking on Bubba's strong grasp as James pursed his lips, "Is he dead? Oh no. Not yet." the blond man said, grasping her chin with his thumb and index finger, "Badly hurt, but not dead. You see," he began, twirling his cane around as he walked in front of the twins, the said men following him as lost puppies, "He didn't enjoyed out presence here, can you believe he even tried to lock us out?" James ended his phrase with a mocking laugh, shaking his head as they walked up to the steps, "Oh your father, such a strong and noble gentleman. That worked so hard since he was 14." he placed a hand over a doorknob, "That tried to defend his family but forgot to defend himself."

When the door slowly opened, Arlette widened her eyes, screaming against the gag. Arthur was there, tied to a chair, his shirt ripped and bloodied, head leaning back as red cuts and purple bruises covered his face. His lower lip was swollen, blood seeping out of the wound as he breathed, "A-Arlette..." he whispered, trying to move his head but he was too hurt to do so. Arlette cried, losing all her strength to fight back against the bulky man holding her captive.

A keening sound was the only thing she could muster, followed by tears of despair, "Aw, now now, don't be like that." James smirked, clutching Arlette's jaw with his hand, his mouth moving to her ear, "I wouldn't want to see my fiancée crying."

Arlette screamed, managing to kick James on the shin and wriggle violently against Bubba, who apparently was having a hard time holding her, "B-Boss! Are you alright?!" the other twin asked, about to land a hand on James' shoulder, but it was slapped away harshly. James groaned while standing up, glaring at Arlette with his icy gray eyes. The girl felt a violent impact against her left cheek, her head whipped to the side as her 'fiancée' still had his hand on the air after that slap, "You little bitch." he snarled, sending a look to Bubba, "Lock the girl. We are going to need her later."

Bubba threw Arlette on the floor of her bedroom, unwrapping the fabric on her wrists and mouth, chuckling as the girl tried to scratch him, "Aw, so cute, can't wait to have my fun with you."

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" she screamed, kicking the air as Bubba laughed, quickly leaving the room and locking the door. Arlette screamed, punching the door with her small fists as tears dripped down her cheeks, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OR I SWEAR I'LL END YOU!" another laugh came from the other side, apparently Bubba was the one responsible to keepin an eye on her. The red head screamed again, punching the door so hard that splinters penetrated the soft skin of her palms, "Let me out...let me out..." she sobbed, slowly sliding to the floor and sobbing even louder. Her blurred vision moved to the window and the blue eyes got wide with hope.

Arlette ran to the window sill, desperately trying to open it but James locked it with the only key they had, "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, her bloodied hands leaving marks on the glass as she tried to pry it open, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" her voice faded and she was now exhausted of what had just happened. She clenched her eyes shut, choking out a sob while sitting on the floor, legs being held below her chin, "Connor...Connor please..." she rocked herself back and forth, hiccuping silently, "Please...help me..."

* * *

Adrik sat upon the window sill, yellow eyes following James as he walked around the house, eating what the Cunningham's had as the other man, whose name was Mitch apparently, locked the maids on the basement. The cat's pupils slit when James made eye contact with him, one cheek puffed with food and eyebrows up in amusement, "Hello kitty." he smirked, before disappearing from the black cat's view.

Hissing towards the sly affection, Adrik leaped out of the the sun was setting, the cat decided he had to find some way to help his master, he knew that Connor would only arrive on the next day.

He had to make these men stay on the house.

And keep Arlette alive.

* * *

_...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _

_I'm back on college and things have been really busy for me. But hey! Chapter 18! :D _

_Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Reviews are love :3  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_AC3 belong to Ubisoft._

_All the nonsense belongs to me._

* * *

Curled against the corner of her bedroom, Arlette stared into the wall with puffed red eyes, tears gently dripping to her dress as she breathed in slowly. Night had arrived, but she did not knew what time it was, to her it seemed like years she was locked inside the room, "Oh God..." she whispered, looking down at her slight bloodied palms and the small bruises that were caused by the splinters, "I need to get out of here." Arlette slowly rose to her feet, looking around the room to see if there was anything she could use as weapon, or even something to pry the window open.

She opened her wardrobe, the trunk where she kept her art supplies, the music box, looked under her bed...but found nothing. Arlette sighed, falling on the edge of her bed, eyebrows knitted together as she tried to think of something. There are so many things happening, her father was bruised and bleeding on the main bedroom, the maids were locked on the basement and Adrik...

"Adrik!" she shouted gleefully, smiling as the black cat appeared on the window sill. The girl smiled, walking up towards him with a saddened face, "I can't let you in Adrik," she began, "James locked the window."

The cat's ears flicked after she said that, so James was indeed smarter than he seemed to be. Adrik meowed, trying to calm Arlette down before leaping to the other window. He continued with that until he reached the bathroom's wall, the small window there was open with steam leaving from the inside. Adrik flexed his legs and leaped towards the opening, silently landing on the wooden floor, his ears perked up when the bathroom's door opened.

"Mitch, tell your brother to stop trying to peek at that girl, she's going to die anyway." James sneered, tugging the dark red robe closed. Adrik hissed quietly, hiding behind the bathtub as James walked closer, "Uh, alright boss but...why are we keeping them alive anyway?"

"Old Arthur did not wanted to tell me where he kept his money." the blond mocked, looking at his reflection on the mirror, "Knowing Arlette, I'm sure she'd help us so we wouldn't hurt her poor daddy."

The bulky man by the doorframe blinked confusedly, scratching the mop of black hair with one dirty nail, "Uhhh...I don't get it." his dumb reply made James roll his eyes and sigh in exhasperation. Mitch winced when James slapped his nape, "Simple you idiot." the blond sneered, opening a few drawers to see what kind of things the Cunningham's used to take baths, "The old man didn't wanted to tell us where the money was, right?"

Mitch nodded in silence,so James continued.

"And as far as we know, Arlette lives on this house so she knows where the money is, correct? Do you understand now, my friend?" James asked, raising his eyebrows while sending Mitch an expecting glance. The man's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as he nodded like a young child who had answered a question correctly for the very first time, "I get it now boss! We are going to use the girl to get the money!"

James clapped with a smirk, "Very good! It seems you are at least a bit smarter than I thought." the blond man mocked, rubbing his hands together, "Now leave. I want to take a long,delicious bath before we take the plan into action."

Adrik looked at the blond man and at the man in front of the door,with his pupils in slits, the black cat rushed out of the bathroom as a black blur. The cat hid in the shadows as Mitch closed the door, walking with his hands on his pockets and whistling a tune. Adrik made quick use of his feline abilities, climbing over things and leaping right in front of Mitch.

"Oh, hey there kitty." the bulky man said. He liked animals, especially the small ones. However, Adrik wasn't on the mood for being the nice cat, so he hissed loudly at the man, clawing furiously at him before darting away on the shadows. Mitch blinked shockedly, furrowing his eyebrows, "Kitty!" he called, trying to follow the black cat into the pitch darkness, which ended up giving him a bruised shin.

With that mindless man out of the way, Adrik managed to scurry towards the master bedroom through a small creak on the door. Yellow irises flicked towards the slumped figure of Arthur Cunningham, tied to a chair with violent bruises covering his pale skin, blood dripping from his lower lip as the sulken eyes stared towards the floor. A keening moan left Arthur's throat as he tried to lift his head, but a sudden jolt of pain prevented him of doing so, "Oh God!" he exclaimed, scrunching his eyes shut and clenching his teeth in agony.

Adrik decided it was now time to make his presence known, carefully approaching Arlette's father before stopping to sit between his knees. Arthur opened his eyes, blinking groggily as his blurred vision suddenly became clear and the black figure with yellow eyes staring at him made out to be that cunning cat. His eyebrows lowered, blinking slowly once again, "You are Arlette's cat...aren't you?" he asked quietly, making the cat nod his head with eyes closed.

The Cunningham patriarch sighed painfully, wincing as the pain on his head throbbed once again, "Is Arlette alright?" he whispered, closing his eyes in guilt, "I should've listened to her...she knew that James wasn't good, but I was...so worried about her wedding..." Arthur opened his eyes to focus on the cat, "Have you come to help me,cat?"

Adrik flicked his tail, standing up to walk around Arthur. He was tied onto the chair with thick ropes around his wrists and arms, making it almost impossible for him to move, his knuckles were covered in blood and the skin was peeling off the bruises, making the bone visible. Arthur was confused...what was that cat doing? When he asked if he was there to help him, Arthur did not expected the little feline carefully analyzing his situation.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Adrik tugged on the rope with his teeth, "Stop, you can't untie me." he was right, but Adrik had other ideas. The rope was thick but the fibre was slowly breaking thanks to the cat's sharp claws and teeth, if he continued with this it'd be easier to Arthur free himself, "Stop, it's useless..." the man whispered, moving his hands away from Adrik, "Go stay with Arlette, don't worry about me."

Before Adrik could continue, Mitch showed up on the doorway with a stupid grin on his face, "Kitty!" the huge man shouted, going to grab the cat but Adrik had other ideas on his mind. Hissing loudly, the black feline avoided being held by the bulky man, leaping on his shoulder so he could leave the room quickly and without being petted by that stupid gorilla.

Arlette looked outside her window, placing her chin on the window sill as she stared up at the clouds slowly moving across the night sky. She silently prayed that Connor would arrive sooner, that he'd save her father and herself and both would be alright once again, "Oh God..." she rubbed her palms over her eyes, choking out a violent sob.

She wondered if she'd get out of this alive.

* * *

Adrik left the house, running towards the homestead and blinking at the sight of a small light slowly moving across the windows.

It was Achilles.

The cat started to scratched the front door, meowing loudly to call the older Assassin attention. He heard Achilles groan, mumbling words he could not understand until the door was opened, "Oh,it's you, cat." he said, glaring down at the black cat. Achilles hated to admit but he grew fond of that damned feline thanks to his constant visits to the homestead, but this time something seemed a bit off, "Why are you so desperate?"

Adrik scurried inside, instantly going into Connor's room and meowing out in frustation as the Assassin was nowhere to be found. Adrik clawed the floor, leaving his mark inside the room, if there was some way for him to show Connor what was happening... the smart feline had thought of many, many options, but several of them wouldn't work.

Oh, how he wanted to be able to speak right now.

The cat meowed in despair, lying on his stomach, lowering his head upon his front paws as those yellow eyes that were so full of mirth now seemed to be begging for help. Achilles was very surprised when Adrik did not stole one of his scarves to play with or started to climb the furniture just to get on the old man's nerves, "There's something very wrong isn't it?" Achilles asked, sitting on the chair next to Connor's room, blinking shockedly when the black feline leaped on his lap, mewling quietly in response, "Now, now, everything will be alright." Achilles' hand gently ran over the black fur, trying to soothe the cat, "We just need to wait until Connor arrives."

* * *

Not long enough, the said Assassin walked through the front door, completely and totally exhausted. Leaning against the wall, Connor made his way towards his room, wanting nothing but a good night of sleep,- or what was left of it. But as he stepped to the doorframe, his eyes widened slightly while his eyebrows curved downwards in confusion. There was his Mentor, with Adrik in his lap...it was a scene he thought it wouldn't happen."The cat is desperate for something." Achilles said, noticing that Adrik rushed towards Connor, clawing his boots and meowing loudly, tugging at the Assassin's robes, "I'm not sure what is it."

Connor knew it had to do with Arlette, why would the cat bother in coming to the Homestead in the middle of the night if it that girl wasn't involved? With tired eyes, Connor locked gazes with the cat, flopping on his bed, "You want me to see her don't you?" the cat meowed, making the young man chuckle sleepily, "I'll go see her tomorrow..." he whispered, his eyelids getting heavy. It wasn't long until the Assassin drifted off into dreamland, falling back on the bed as a loud snore vibrated on his throat and his chest moved up and down as he slept.

Adrik was desperate, that wasn't what he expected from the Assassin. He thought Connor would just nod and follow him back to the Cunningham's manor, kill these men and save Arlette and her father. But that wasn't happening so soon, now he had to act by his own and keep these men occupied until Connor managed to arrive on the next day, "Cat, you won't wake him up. The boy sleeps like a brick." Achilles said with a bit of amusement on his voice, looking down at the black cat, "Whatever is it you needed, you won't be getting it today."

With an annoyed meow leaving his throat, Adrik rushed out of the Homestead with his pupils in slits. If Connor wasn't going to act now, the cat had to make something up to keep Arlette alive until tomorrow night.

He hoped nothing happened to her.

* * *

Arlette leaned back against the wall, her eyes dull and empty as she stared down at her bruised hands. She had tried to open the window with a hairpin, but that only made the girl prick herself on the index finger, making blood drip onto the floor. She stopped her trail of thoughts when she heard the door unlock, moving her eyeballs towards the figure holding the doorknob."Ah,Arlette." James smirked, digging his hands on the robe's pockets while slowly approaching the girl. Arlette's eyes narrowed at the sight, was that...was that her father's robe?

"You seem tired darling. Perhaps you should rest?" the blond asked cynically, tilting his head to the side with a small smirk as Arlette glared daggers at him, "Aw, don't look at me like that." he placed a hand over his heart and faked a pained expression, "It hurts to see my fiancée mad at me." the young man mumbled, pouting his lower lip in mockery towards the girl sitting on the floor.

Arlette's blue eyes were icy and dangerous, but James simply ignored it, "Now now," she gasped when his hand clenched around her jaw, snapping her face closer towards him, "Don't act like a little spoiled brat, Arlette." his fingers dug deeper on her skin, making a quiet whimper vibrate on her throat. Her small hands clenched around James' wrist, the short nails digging on the pale skin as a failed attempt to make James let go of her, "Listen Arlette." the blond male began, licking his lips, "There's only one thing I want from you and you will help me get it."

The girl felt tears sliding down her eyes before he continued, "I know that your family has money hidden somewhere in this godamned house." James' smile widened when realization shone through Arlette's eyes, being soon followed by anger, "But since your father did not wanted to tell us where it is, we are going to use you." with that James threw Arlette on the floor carelessly. Arlette winced as her jaw tingled in pain, gently placing a shaking hand upon the spot he squeezed, trying to rub the sensation away.

James turned his back towards Arlette, about to step out of the room, until the girl whispered a question, "What if I refuse?" she asked silently,supporting her weight on an arm while glaring at the blond man. The young Quatton chuckled, slowly turning around to face the girl with his eyebrows up, "What?"

"What if I refuse?" she panted quietly, "How can you be so sure I know where the money is at?" Arlette was well aware where the money was hidden, but she was going to play some mindgames with James, she wanted to see if he was so smart. James narrowed his eyes, "Of course you do." he said in a flat voice, his hands on his hips, "You know everything in this house." James smirked, slowly approaching Arlette with his hands behind his back, "But if you don't know...I guess you'll have to..."

Arlette jumped when his index finger touched her lower lip, "Or else we'd have to ask your father about it." he whispered, squeezing her cheeks with both hands, "And if he says no one more time, we'd have to kill him! Do you want that? Do you?" he asked in a baby voice while pursing his lips towards his ex-fiancée. The girl slapped his hands away, narrowing her eyes as he chuckled towards her, "Let's do this," James held up his palm up with the five fingers uncurled, "You have five hours to tell us if you'll help or not."

With that, the young man left the room and locked the door, leaving a very scared Arlette staring towards the small clock resting against the wall. Five hours, she had only five hours...She could just tell him where the money was but she knew they'd kill her soon after. Arlette frowned, shaking her head quickly, "No..." a whisper left her lips while her hands clenched the fabric of her dress with fury, "I won't do that...I-I'll fight. I need to." with a hiss of pain, Arlette slowly rose from the floor, clenching the window sill for support as she stared towards the door; her throat moving as she swallowed in fear.

She five hours, that was enough time to think everything.

Or so,she hoped.

* * *

_I personally had a hard time with this chapter.  
_

_Not my favorite, eh._

_Oh well! Reviews are love! And the next chapter...MORE CONNOR!_


	20. Chapter 20

_AC3 belongs to Ubisoft._

_The rest is mine. Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

_"Connor."_

The young man moaned on his sleep, turning his head to the side to snuggle the pillow. The quiet voice echoed on his mind, sending chills all over his spine as it repeated his name.

_"Connor, wake up...I need you." _that voice..._" Connor...help me..."_ Arlette. It was Arlette's voice! Suddenly snapping his eyes open and sitting up in a jolt, Connor panted silently as the voice continued calling his name. Leaping out of the bed at full speed, he was relieved he had fallen asleep with his robes and weapons on. Achilles was snoozing on a chair by the living room when Connor ran past him, startling him awake, "Where are you going,boy?!" Achilles screamed, grabbing his cane as he walked towards the front door, noticing that the young man had disappeared in the darkness.

Arlette's voice got louder inside his brain, echoing against his eardrums as he ran towards the Cunningham's Household. He was silently begging to himself that nothing of bad happened and that he was just being overly paranoid.

Connor finally stopped in a halt as figures could be seen from the inside the house, but they seemed way too bulky to be Arlette's father or one of the maids. The Assassin's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as one of the figures peeked through the curtains, moving the eyeball around before turning to the other figure that disappeared as it walked towards the opposite wall. Hiding behind the large bushes, Connor watched as a slimmer man's silhouette showed up, a hard slap landing against the tall figure's nape followed by swearing and harsh words Connor could not understand clearly.

But he knew who that slim man was.

"James." he sneered, he could recognize that stupid grasshopper's frame from miles and miles away. If James was there, he knew Arlette wasn't safe. Connor could not see James any longer, he had just disappeared. The Assassin's brown eyes narrowed as he quickly ran towards the back door, his back on the wall as he carefully managed the steps. Connor, however wasn't surprised to see Adrik waiting for him on the bench swing, the yellow eyes shining under the faint moon light.

"I'm not surprised to find you here." Connor whispered,an amused smile forming on his features but he was quick enough to hide, "Is the door locked?" the Assassin didn't knew WHY he was actually asking a cat that, but Adrik was smart enough to make up an understandable reply to him. The cat meowed, leaping out of the bench swing to scratch the door over and over, signaling that yes, it was indeed locked. Connor moved his brown irises to Arlette's window, maybe she could let him in, "Are the windows locked too?"

Adrik looked up towards the said window and mewled silently in a positive sign. Connor frowned deeply, he was running out of options, plus he was getting angry because Arlette was all alone with James in there, heaven's know what that pig was planning on doing to her. When the door suddenly opened, Connor disappeared by rolling towards one of the bushes, peeking through the leaves as a huge bulky man looked down at Adrik.

"There you are kitty." Mitch cooed, leaning down to look at the cat while holding a small plate filled with cream, "Look what I got you!" the huge man looked ridiculous by doing that stupid baby voice towards Adrik, and the said cat was slowly losing his temper with that buffoon. Of all the things that could happen, the black cat wasn't expecting that one of Arlette's kidnappers would so fond of him," Here kitty, I know you are hungry."

With his ears flat on his skull, Adrik narrowed his yellow eyes letting out a dangerous silent hiss go past his feline lips as a warning. If that THING dared to pet his head, the cat would claw his eyeballs out without any second thoughts, "Come on kitty." Mitch called, patting his thighs to call Adrik closer to himself, but nothing happened, the large cat hissed again, now baring his thin yet sharp fangs. Connor watched the scene from his spot, eyes narrowing as he analyzed what he could do.

That man was big enough to block the open door, however, he seemed childish and not so smart. But the Assassin knew that just because he wasn't as smart as he seemed, didn't meant he would just let Connor step inside. He was starting to overthink his actions once again, not being sure of how he could act next without calling attention, but he decided to follow his instincts.

When Mitch turned around to go back inside the house, Connor silently approached him while narrowing his eyes. Mitch's breath was caught on his throat as a large hand clamped over his mouth and a cold blade was pressed against the column of his throat, "Quiet." the Assassin's voice warned, pressing the blade closer against Mitch's throat, "Where is Arlette?"

* * *

"So, have you made your decision?"

Arlette rose her blue eyes from her lap to James, her eyebrows knitted in anger as she breathed through her nostrils, "Yes." she whispered, "But promise you won't hurt my father if I help you." Arlette hesitated when James' hand came into her view, a charming yet sly smile on his face. The girl bit her lower lip, taking James' hand so he could help her up.

"Now." he was by her side now, one hand firmly grabbing her bicep to tug her along as they walked, Bubba following close behind, "Tell me where the money is at." James said, squeezing the flesh of her arm until Arlette whimpered quietly, scrunching her eyes in pain. The girl pointed to the ceiling, a small white door almost invisible for their eyes if Arlette hadn't pointed it out to them. James nodded towards Bubba and the huge man rose his hand to open the door, giving a step back as a ladder darted down, slamming against the floor.

James smirked, pushing Arlette ahead as they approached the ladder. Arlette carefully climbed up, wincing as James' hand suddenly grabbed her bicep once more, squeezing it before he spoke in a very slow pace, "Show where the money is at." Arlette was shaking in pure fear, nodding to the blond man as she lead the way towards the darkest area of the attic.

It was all covered in dust, they couldn't see a thing if it wasn't for the moonlight that dared to peek inside from a small round window right above their heads. Arlette was breathing slowly, feeling James' hand gripping her flesh even tighter, "Where is it?" he asked through his teeth, the gray irises locking with the girl's blue ones in a heated glance. Arlette licked her lips, moving her slim finger to a corner, "T-There." she whispered, squeaking when James pushed her, the poor girl almost fell face first on the floor if there wasn't a wall on her left.

"Show me." James's voice lowered dangerously, Arlette panted, nodding in silence as she walked towards a huge block like figure covered in a yellowed sheet. Pulling the sheet down, a enormous trunk appeared into their view, it was a blackish green with curly details in gold and silver. The Cunningham's clan symbol, the fighting hare, was encraved on the center, "Oh my God..." James apprached the safe, his hands running over the sleek surface, a smirk slowly forming on his features, "This is marvelous!"

The trunk indeed was a work of art. It seemed really, valuable... If the amount of money wasn't enough for James, he could sell the safe easily for some British merchant by the port. "It's quite a beauty, really..." he whispered, looking down at the three locks keeping the trunk shut. James frowned, raising his upper lip in annoyance before turning at Arlette, "Where's the key?"

"Um..." the girl jumped a bit a Bubba's large hand clamped over her shoulder, a sly smirk on his face, "I-I think it's on my father's office."

James had his hands on his back and a sweet smile on his face, 'Well" he drawled out, "Then why aren't you there already?" his menacing gaze came back, making Arlette gulp in fear. The young man nodded to Bubba, "Scort the girl there and make sure she'll find the key." he said before turning his back to them. Bubba chuckled, tugging Arlette with him as the two walked down the steps; the girl was still struggling to get free from the huge man's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." he sneered, tugging him closer to himself and burying his nose on her neck. Arlette squeaked out a whimper, trying to push his head away, "Ah,I can't wait to make your little body all numb."

Arlette felt like she was going to vomit right now, tears formed on the corner of her eyes as she was pushed into her father's office. Bubba crossed his arms while leaning on the doorway, a smirk on his face while his eyes followed Arlette around the room. The red head took a shaky breath, closed her eyes and opened a small drawer on the mahogany desk. She pulled out a small wooden box, carefully opening it to retrieve the key, "H-Here." she whispered, turning around to face the man.

"Ah, good." Bubba stepped out of the doorway, one eyebrow rising to his forehead when he heard the girl gasp quietly, "What is it? Gimme the key!" he snarled, but Arlette's wide eyes were locked on a shady figure standing a few meters from the doorway. The huge man slowly turned his head around, widening his eyes when a sharp pain spread all over his neck.

Falling on his knees, Bubba held his bleeding throat, blood gurgling out of his mouth and staining the beautiful cream colored carpet inside the office, "B-Boss..." he wheezed out, finally losing all of his senses and falling into death's embrace. Arlette had her small hands covering her eyes in the minute she saw Connor move swiftly behind the huge gorilla like man, she was shaking and her stomach was churning as the foul smell of blood entered her nostrils. She gasped when calloused fingers slowly touched her knuckles, gently sliding towards her palms as the hands were lowered from her clenched eyes, "Connor?"

The girl carefully peeked one eye open, the blurry image soon turning on the man she cared the most. Arlette blinked her eyes quickly, tears falling down onto her dress as she hugged the Assassin close, sobbing onto his shoulder in pure happiness. Connor did not ignored her hug this time, instead, his strong arms wrapped around her fragile frame back,"I am sorry." he whispered on her shoulder, clenching the fabric of her dress with his hands, "I am sorry I did not arrived sooner."

"It's alright." she said silently, a smile forming on her face as the sobbing slowly started to fade, "You are here now." she whispered, rising her head from his robes, a small hand wiping the tears on her eyes while the other held the key, "Did Adrik brought you here?" the girl asked in a whisper. Connor nodded, his hand touching Arlette's as he sighed, "Did he hurt you?" her eyes moved to his face when his calloused fingers touched her cheek, where he could see a very faint bruise on her pale skin. The Assassin narrowed his eyes when the girl flinched by the moment he touched it, "Where is he now?"

Arlette took a deep breath, holding Connor's hand as she whispered the location. His brown eyes locked onto her blue ones, she was not letting him go! "Connor...w-wait..." she licked her lips, "My father...he's severely hurt. A-And James locked the maids as well. We need to take them out of here." she whispered, holding the Assassin's arm, "We can deal with James later, now that you are here,-"

"No." came his voice, "I will deal with James. I want you out of here...go help your father and the maids." Arlette furrowed her eyebrows when Connor turned to face her, "Then I want you to go to the Homestead and stay there until I arrive."

Arlette opened her mouth to speak, but Connor prevented her talking by suddenly pressing his lips against hers. She squeaked a bit because of the sudden force being pressed on her lips, but her eyes fluttered closed while her hands were pressed against his chest. It was not the right time to kiss, she had to admit, but Connor wanted her to feel safe with him. "Now go." he ordered as their lips broke apart, "I'll deal with James...take your everyone out of here."

"But..." Arlette measured her words, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What if James hurt you?" she asked quietly, her eyeballs moving to the top of the staircase, fearing that the blond man would soon appear, wondering why she was taking so long. Connor understood her concern, after all, James did killed Nathaniel and hurt her father badly enough to make the poor man hallucinate due to blood loss, "He won't." he whispered, taking her smaller hand in his. Their eyes locked, but her blue irises held concern in them, "Trust me." he finished his phrase, squeezing her hand a bit to reassure the poor girl.

With her eyebrows curved downwards, Arlette gave a curt nod, "I...I trust you. But please be careful." she said softly, kissing his cheek lovingly. Connor blushed a light red, his eyes following the girl as she ran towards the back rooms where the maids were locked at. The Assassin tightened his fists when he heard James calling this 'Bubba' person twice, he assumed it was the name of the man with blood pooling mercilessly out of his jugular vein and then asking why were they taking so long. Connor did not moved until he heard an aggravated sigh coming from the attic, he could hear James' footsteps as he walked down towards the hallway.

"Honest to God, Bubba!" the blond man said, throwing his hands on the air before rubbing his face, "That key is not so hard to find, the girl is just messing with you!" with his hands on his hips, James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when none of the twins were in sight, "Mitch? Bubba?" he called again, slowly walking down the steps while looking around with a worried glance. Something wans't right, James felt it on his gut...where was Arlette? And the twins?

Gulping silently and loosening his burgundy colored tie, the blond young man moved his eyeballs around once more, but it was pitch dark. His eyes squinted to have a better view of his surroundings, but of course it did not helped at all, "Damn it..." he hissed, his body stop it's movements when he heard the floor creak behind him. James clenched his eyes shut, gulping as another creak was heard. Connor was looking at James' back, a smile was desperately trying to form on his face as he watched the man's grasshopper form twitch at the most common sounds.

As much as Connor wanted to stab his neck several times for all the things that monster did to Arlette...he was waiting. For what, he did not know, not yet. Perhaps for a face to face confrontation, waiting to see if James would be enough of a man to fight him or if he'd just scream for help from any of his 'associates', expecting they'd save his poor little frail body from Connor's blinding rage.

But what surprised him the most was that James had not noticed his presence behind him yet. Connor was pratically following the man like a shadow and he was just gulping nervously and acting like a coward. The male Assassin wondered what would be the best way to kill him: swift and silent or brutal and noisy? Normally, Connor would choose the first option because it was how he was trained to do, however, knowing what James did to Arlette and her family...Connor started to wonder what would happen if he chose the second one.

No...No that would be something his father would do. Connor had to calm his senses, focus on Arlette's safety and leave the manor as soon as he could. His brown eyes focused on James's trembling frame, that would be easy, easier than he thought, "W-Who's there?Bubba?" the blond asked again, clenching his hands together as he finally felt the looming presence behind him.

Now everything moved slowly.

Connor's hidden blade slid out with a quiet 'swish'. His hand moved upwards as he approached James, eyes narrowing when the blond's nape almost touched his nose, he could smell the disgusting sweet smell of his french cologne;burning his nostrils as he took a slow controlling breath. Licking his lips as anact of nervousism, the Assassin finally clamped his hand over James' mouth, the blond young man wriggled on his grasp before freezing completely.

"Do not dare to move." Connor hissed, the blade pressing against James' skin, "This will be quick..." his thoughts were betraying his words. Connor just wanted to make that coward suffer for all he did to Arlette and her family, but that wouldn't be the right thing. With his gray eyes wide as saucers, the Quatton firstborn whimpered, feeling the blade penetrating his veins, blood seeping out of the wound as everything went dark forever.

Connor let James fall on the floor like an old ragdoll, his brown eyes rose from the corpse to the redhead a few steps away from him,holding her father's arm over her shoulder. He saw Arthur Cunningham for the very first time, he was surprised at how tall and muscled he actually was. Maybe Arlette got her small figure from Mrs. Cunningham's side. Blue eyes widened in horror and disgust, her head turning to the side to prevent the vomiting that was about to come, "I-Is he dead?" she asked quietly, holding her father's heavy form on her shoulder.

"Yes." he said softly, approaching Arlette to take a hold of her father's other arm, "Let's take him to the wagon." Arlette nodded mutely, the two carefully walking out of the house with Adrik right behind them. As they were outside, Connor was surprised to see the three maids worriedly looking over them, the plump one who was holding a white rosary finally let out a breath, 'Miss Arlette!" she said, rushing to the red head girl's side, "Are you alright?"

Arlette smiled weakly, nodding towards the maid before looking towards Connor, "Where are we going ot take him?" she asked the Assassin, eyebrows curved downwards as her gaze moved towards her bruised father. Connor licked his lips before replying, "To the Homestead, we cannot help him inside the house." he whispered, carefully sliding Arthur inside the wagon. The tall man coughed a bit, resulting on droplets of blood falling upon his already bloodied shirt, his daughter peeking over the Assassin's shoulder in her tip toes since Connor was way too tall. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know, as soon we get into the homestead we'll see." the young man looked over to Arlette. The poor girl looked terrible, bags under her eyes, her skin was a sickly shade of pale green and the poor thing was shaking like a leaf. Connor hated to see that, but he was somewhat relieved that the problem was finally over.

He managed to consider the idea of Arlette actually_ living_ in the Homestead. With the fact that he murdered three men inside her house in less of two hours, he thought it'd be a better idea if the girl stayed close to him.

He could protect her that way.

* * *

When Achilles opened the door, he was not expecting Connor dragging a bloody man inside the house, he also didn't expected Arlette rushing in with three maids following her. But the cat? Yes, Achilles expected the cat. "What just happened?" he asked, closing the door to prevent the chilling winds outside. Arlette turned towards him, eyebrows curved downwards as she explained everything that occured that night, "Please let us stay here Mr. Davenport! I promise we'll only stay one night!"

Achille's gaze softened, he gently patted the girl's shoulder while nodding, "Stay as long as you need." he whispered. Arlette smiled, bowing her head in thanks before rushing towards the room her father was staying. The girl stopped on the doorway, looking worriedly at Connor as he helped Arthur lie on the large bed, "Is he awake?"

"Somewhat." the Assassin whispered, adjusting the pillows below Mr. Cunningham's head, "He keeps waking up every now and then, but I think he'll be alright." his gaze moved to Arlette as she approached the bed, "You should rest as well."

Arlette shook her head in silence, holding her arms close to herself as she held her gaze upon her father's bruised body, "I don't think I'll be able to." she whispered, moving a strand of brown hair of her father's forehead, "I want him to be alright." she whispered, looking up at Connor with a small smile, "Thank you for bringing us here...I don't know what I'd do if,-"

Connor rose his hand as a signal for her to stop, "Do not thank me, I did what I felt it was right." he sighed, carefully moving closer towards her, engulfing her small frame in a hug. Arlette gasped in surprise, a deep crimson blush took over her pale cheeks as Connor warmed up her little body with his strong arms, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." he whispered on her hair, clenching his eyes shut as the thoughts of what would've happened to her flashed on his mind.

The girl lowered her gaze towards his robes, a small smile forming upon her lips, "I am alright now, nothing happened to me..." she said softly, her eyes moving towards her sleeping father. He seemed better now, the wounds were still there,but they seemed superficial now that she looked closer. Arthur was breathing slowly, his hands resting his his sides as his eyeballs moved below the eyelids rapidly. Arlette gently touched her father's forehead, kissing it soon after, "You'll be alright daddy." she said softly, covering his body with a blanket.

"I'll find a doctor for him." Connor said by the door, "But now you need to eat something, then rest." he said firmly, only softening his gaze when Arlette walked towards him, "Please." the Assassin whispered, sighing in relief when she nodded slowly. Connor was about to walk out, when he suddenly felt her small hand wrapping around his own, her fingers curling against his while her head rested upon his shoulder. He blushed a light red because of the contact, but squeezed her hand in reassurance, a flutter inside his chest as he did so. And in silence, the two of them wandered to the kitchen, holding hands much to Achilles' amusement.

* * *

_I can't feel my fingers. Oh God._

_The scene between Connor and James was supposed to be longer, but then I remembered that James was a coward and he'd never fight without back up._

_So yeah! Reviews are love!_

_Also, the longest chapter so far, more then **4,000** words!_


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own AC3 or it's characters, they belong to Ubisoft the heartbreaker._

_The rest is all mine :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"How's he, doctor?"_

_"He'll be alright, Ms. Cunningham. His wounds are superficial. They might take a while to heal, but he'll be just fine."_

Arthur clenched his eyebrows as the voices started to give him a headache, but even the slight movement on his eyebrows made the bruises throb once more. He heard footsteps leaving the room, a male voice thanking the said doctor and a very small hand touching his forehead. Arthur knew it was his daughter, she had the habit to touch his face ever since she was just an infant.

_"Is he awake?" _asked the male voice._  
_

_"No...should we leave?"_

Arthur did not heard the male voice once again, he assumed the strange man nodded as a positive response because he could hear Arlette's light footsteps walking away from the bed. But his mouth opened, words were whispered out and he hoped his daughter could hear, "A-Arlette..." the girl gasped, whipping her head towards the bed in surprise. Arlette rushed to her father's side, pulling the small chair she kept close to the bed and sitting down, "Daddy?" she asked in a whisper, placing her hand on top of her father's.

Arthur's eyelids flickered open, the blurry image of Arlette was now clear to his vision and a small smile formed on his face, "Hello, darling." he croaked, squeezing her small fingers with his hand. Arlette smiled, squeezing her father's hand back as he stared at her with a loving gaze; the girl let out a quiet sob out of happiness, her free hand wiping the tears that dared to slide down her cheeks, "H-Hello daddy..." she sniffed, pressing the end of her hand against her eye, "I-I am so glad you are alright..."

"And I am glad you are alright." he whispered, his smile soon disappearing as he remembered, "And James? What happened to him?" Arthur asked in a serious tone, noticing her daughter tense gaze. Arlette looked over her shoulder, biting her lower lip as she nodded towards someone, slowly standing up to bring them closer. "Daddy...I want you to meet someone." she said, pulling Connor by his hand until the two of them could be seen by Arthur, "This is Connor. He's the one who saved us."

Connor blushed slightly at her words, even if they were true, he was still a bit bashful about it. When his brown eyes met Arthur's blue ones, he was surprised to see gratitude, surprise and perhaps...admiration? He was not sure, but the look on the older man made his body relax, "Is that true?" Arthur asked Connor, who gave a small nod in silence, he thought words were not necessary at the moment but his mouth betrayed him soon after, "Yes sir."

Arthur took a good look at the young man's face. He was a native for sure, judging by his skin tone, he was tall...maybe a few inches shorter than himself, perhaps two or three inches. He was broad, seemed very muscled, but it could be because of the robes he was wearing. When Arthur saw the insignia on his belt, a small smile appeared on his face, "So you are one of them."

"Sir?"

Arthur slowly sat up, sighing in relief when his back touched the backboard, a hand rising from his lap to point towards the insignia, "One of them." he said once more, pausing before continuing his speech, "An Assassin." Connor knew that Mr. Cunningham did not said that as a threat or in anger, but he couldn't help but flinch at the word. "Yes sir,I am." the Assassin whispered back, gulping slowly and hoping that the Irish man ignored it.

"I see." Arthur paused, before sending Arlette a smile, "Darling could you get me a glass of water? I'm a bit thirsty."

Arlette snapped out of her trance, nodding quickly before leaving the room. Now there was only him and Connor, the boy fidgeted under his gaze, adverting his eyes somewhere else on the room, "Sit down, Connor." Arthur began, "Let's talk." the blue eyes followed the native Assassin as he sat down on the chair Arlette was, his hands folded on his lap as he stared towards Arthur. Licking his lips, the Cunningham patriarch opened his mouth to speak, eyebrows crunching as he made up his phrase, "I assume you've murdered the men that were in my house."

Connor cleaned his throat, nodding his head as he spoke, "Yes sir,I did." he said as calmly as he could. Arthur nodded back, before asking another question, "And I assume you've known my daughter for quite a while, considering the way she was holding your hand." at that point, Connor was pratically covered in cold sweat, he could feel the chill running up and down his spine as Arthur awaited his answer by arching one thick eyebrow. The young man opened his mouth, but closed it soon after, how could he explain that?

He couldn't just say, '_Oh your daughter saw me murdering a red coat a few months ago, now I'm in love with her and I want her to live in the same house I do.'_ he grimaced, there were no other ideas on his mind of how he could explain about Arlette. Arthur blinked slowly, tapping his fingers on the back of his hand as he continued waiting, "Take your time." he said, a small smile on his face as he did so. Connor took a slow deep breath, closing his eyes as he finally sputtered out what he was meaning to say.

Arthur's eyebrows rose as Connor talked about how he got so close to Arlette without his knowledge. Well, now that explained several things, especially why she sometimes wondered late in the afternoon and came back so flushed up,"Ah, I understand."

"I apologize, ." the Assassin said with his head low, "I should not have done any of that. Arlette...please don't be mad at her." he whispered, meeting the Irish man's gaze, "It was not her fault." Arthur just listened to the words Connor had said. And he smiled.

He smiled because he saw the look on the boy's eyes. Arthur had the same look towards Helaine when they had first met. The look of pure adoration, affection and care, that boy was in love with his daughter, it was easy to see. "I won't say anything." the older man smiled, chuckling at Connor's confused face, "If it was on other type of situation...I'd never, ever let my daughter near you."

Connor winced, clenching his hands before Arthur continued, "But...I can see you care about her and she cares about you as well.." the blue eyed man scratched his temple with a small smile, "Just take care of her. " Arthur said, patting Connor's hand as a father would do to his son as a reassuring action. The Assassin was a bit taken aback by what had just happened, but his insides almost burst in happiness and he was glad he could contain his emotions, "Thank you Mr. Cunningham." Connor stood from his chair, bowing his head in respect towards Arlette's father before turning to the door.

"But Connor." the said man turned to face Arthur who now had his eyes narrowed, eyebrows low and blue eyes making holes all over the Assassin's body as he spoke firmly, "Break her heart and I'll break your **spine**. Understood?"

Connor gulped loudly, the look on Arthur's face was enough to make him tremble. He was rarely scared of someone as he was at the moment, Connor knew Arthur was not kidding about that subject, so his answer had to be just as firm and confident as Arthur's words, "I won't, sir. I promise you that." Arlette's father smiled, enjoying the reply that Connor provided, he was starting to like that boy.

As the Assassin left the room and closed the door, he unconsciously let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. He leaned back against the door while his hand ran down his face, wiping the cold sweat that formed on his temples thanks to that talk with Arthur. He could not remember the last time he had been so nervous, it had been so long since he got that way that feeling it again made him feel sick on the stomach. Connor heard Arlette's faint footsteps as she approached the door, stopping right in front of his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." he said, cleaning his throat and straightening his back, "I am fine." he whispered, looking down at Arlette. Her eyebrows rose up slightly to her forehead as she smiled, holding the cup of water with both of her tiny and frail hands. Connor stepped aside so she could enter the room, thinking her father would want to talk to her, he just left to his room with the only thought of relaxing on his bed for a couple minutes.

* * *

Arlette carefully walked to Connor's room, her hands folded together as she approached the door. Her father had quite a talk with her, but not in the bad way, quite the contrary. He just questioned Arlette about her feelings towards Connor, about what she expected of their relationship and their future. The girl did not lied when she said she was not sure of what the future reserved for both, she just said Connor made her feel happy, safe and secure. She said she knew Connor was a bit stoic, cold towards certain subjects but that was how he was and she just loved him for it.

A blush adorned the apple of her cheeks as she remembered saying that she was in love with the Assassin, a smile forming on her lips as she looked down at her hands. Suddenly, she noticed she was just staring at the wooden door without knocking or making any sound. With a shake of her head, Arlette knocked the door twice, hearing a faint 'come in' from inside the room. "Connor?" she asked, poking her head through the creak on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." he said softly, standing up from his bed to face Arlette. His change of behaviour towards Arlette was impressive, Achilles kept saying that for the past months but now...now it was obvious about what Connor felt for that girl, it was all written on his face. When Arlette was talking to her father, the boy rushed to the men on the Homestead, questioning what kind of gift he could give to a woman he fancied.

The men laughed, gently patting him on the back and saying that he needed to discover that for himself, after all not all women are the same. Connor was troubled about many things, most of them were about mentioning to Arlette that he wanted her to live on the Homestead, for her safety of course. He talked to Achilles about that, questioning the old assassin if he'd agree about that or even the thought of Arlette bringing her father and the maids to live on the manor as well.

Achilled just nodded with a knowing smirk, chuckling at the sparkle of hope on Connor's eyes. "I...I hope I didn't woke you up." the girl's soft voice echoed on the room as she gently closed the door, snapping the young man's out of his trance. Connor just shook his head, licking his lips before speaking, "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

Arlette smiled with her eyes on her hands, "I see." she whispered, twiddlign her thumbs shyly. Connor couldn't help but look at the dress she was wearing, it wasn't one of her colorful ones, it was a quite simple light peach colored dress with small decorated lace around the elbows and on her bust. He couldn't help but linger his gaze upon her exposed neck and collarbones, the pale skin there seemed to shine on the faint light inside the room. He could also see a bit of her cleavage, Connor swallowed dryly as thoughts started to dart inside his mind.

By God, he just had to stop these...these ideas of just appearing on his head. But he couldn't help it, it wasn't something it could be controlled and he blamed himself because of that. Over the years of training, the search for Charles Lee, the village, all these things prevented Connor from having some sort of...sexual relief.

Yes,Connor was a virgin.

He was already a grown up man but still a virgin. However, his instincts knew how and where to kick in to say that Connor was still a male. A male with needs. "Arlette." his voice came out huskier and he cursed himself in thought, "Come here,I want to talk to you." he motioned to the bed, making the girl blush a light red but comply it in silence. Arlette sat down upon the mattress, watching as the Assassin walked in front of her before kneeling to look into Arlette's blue eyes.

"I have something to ask you." Connor said, carefully taking her small hands on his own, his calloused thumbs caressing the back of her hands gently. Arlette enjoyed the caress, her blush only deepened when Connor's hands slid up to her wrists, massaging the sensitive skin there, "Would you like to live here, in the Homestead?"

His question was a bit quiet and rushed, he was nervous of what she would say. If she says no, Connor would probably let her go back to her house and wouldn't bother her anymore thanks to it, but if she says yes...then that would be a completely different story. His chocolate eyes met up with her blue ones, seeing shock and surprise evident on her cerulean irises. Her mouth was slight agape, she was trying to say something, but all of the words were stuck on her throat, "I just want you to think about it." he commented, trying to relax the red head girl, his fingers touching the side of her arms now, "I think it'd be the best for you. You can bring your father and the maids too, Achilles wouldn't mind. Neither would I."

Arlette was still shocked by his words, but her voice finally came out, "You...you want me to live here? With you?" she asked, blinking her eyes rapidly while connecting all the dots, "Connor,are you being serious about this?" Arlette questioned him once again. She was thrilled, really, she was almost leaping in joy, but she didn't knew if that would be the right thing to do. What would her father say?

"Yes." he said, interrupting her trail of thoughts, "I am very serious about this." he said, his hands were now resting upon her elbows, thumbs caressing the soft fabric of her dress. It was incredible, Connor felt like a child who had just discovered something brand new. He felt the need to explore the rest of Arlette's body...but now was not the time for that so he decided to stop his movements.

Arlette furrowed her eyebrows, "W-Well..." she licked her lips, her eyes moving to her hands before locking her gaze with him again, "I'd love to Connor, but...I..I need to talk to my father about it first." she whispered, curling her lower lip on her mouth as an act of nervousness. If Connor had no self control, he'd just tackle Arlette into the bed, because that woman was going to be the death of him and the fact she said she'd live on the Homestead just made her even more attractive.

Connor couldn't help but lean on her touch as she cupped his face, a giggle echoing from her throat as Connor closed his eyes, hands falling by her hips as she carefully massaged his features. He remembered his mother used to do that to him, caress his nape and the back of his ears so he could sleep at night without having nightmares. The fact that Arlette was the one doing that only made the experience even more pleasant.

Now that she thought about it, that was the closest Connor had ever been to her, he was actually letting himself relax around Arlette, "Do you want me to stop?" she asked quietly, her nails gently scraping his nape before going back to his hair. Connor fluttered his eyelid sleepily, pressing his cheek upon her lap to get more comfortable, "No." he mumbled, hugging her waist with both arms as he breathed against her dress.

Maybe Achilles was indeed right, Connor felt like a completely different person with Arlette. He didn't minded her touching him, he liked it how her hands were so small and delicate, and he didn't minded touching her either. Achilles mentioned that when in love, the person gets relaxed, sometimes doing things that they'd never think about if it was under other circumstances.

Arlette blushed a darker red when Connor moaned slightly as her fingers touched a certain part on his scalp, her hands stopping the movements thanks to the shock. The Assassin blinked his eyes open, lazily rising his head to look into Arlette's blue eyes, the red blush on her cheeks was evident thanks to her pale skin. "Did that made you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks as well. It was a bit of a stupid question, but he just had to ask.

"W-Well, I w-wasn't expecting it." she confessed, playing with her thumbs absently. Connor slowly rose to his feet, offering Arlette a hand to stand up from the bed as well. The girl accepted it with a shy smile, another blush formed on her cheeks as the Assassin tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her ear, "Talk to your father." he whispered, "Tell him I can protect you."

Arlette smiled, placing a hand on top of his own, "I think he already knows that." she whispered gently, standing on her tip toes to press a chaste kiss upon his lips. The kiss ended as fast as it started, Arlette lowered her gaze to the floor with a smile before darting out of Connor's room to speak with her father, the Assassin just watched as she disappeared on the hallway.

* * *

Arlette talked with her father, who at first was a bit shocked to hear that Connor wanted Arlette to live on the Homestead of the sudden. But Arthur laughed heartily, placing a hand over his eyes as he noticed how the Assassin resembled him when he was Connor's age, he remembered how he wanted Helaine to move with him on his simple farm house until he got a better job.

Arthur knew what would happen if he said no, so he approved. Arlette widened her eyes, not believing what her father had just said, but hugged him happily and kissed his cheek over and over. Arthur just laughed again, patting her back and telling her, "From now on, I want you to take your own decisions." he said, playfully pressing the tip of her nose, "You are a woman now, you have all the right to choose what will make you happy from now on."

Arlette smiled brightly, hugging her father once more, before running off to tell Connor. She found him outside, staring towards the sky while sitting on a fallen tree trunk, "Connor?" her soft voice made his head turn over his shoulder. The two shared a glance before he spoke up, "Did you talked to him?"

The girl smiled while approaching him, tucking the fabric of her dress behind her knees before she sat down next to Connor, "I did." she whispered, looking at him with her cheeks a light pink, "He said yes." she giggled at the end of her phrase. His eyes got wide as saucers, eyebrows shot up to his forehead while his mouth was hanging open. Arlette smiled even more, pressing a kiss on his cheek before placing her hand on top of his, interlacing their fingers together.

Connor felt a weight leaving his shoulders as he squeezed her hand, his eyes moved to her dark red hair as the two shared their happiness in silence. From the porch, Adrik flicked his tail from side to side, a proud glint lit up on the cat's yellow irises as he watched the young couple together. With a quick meow, the cat walked back inside the Homestead, deciding he'd take a nap before eating the smoking fish fillets that were currently being cooked on the kitchen.

* * *

_Ta-da! Chapter 21 because I feel CREATIVE!_

_Be prepared everyone, because, soon the lemon will show up and everything will be amazing, then sad because I like working with Ubisoft._

_Reviews are love :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_ACIII and it's characters belong to Ubisoft_

_Lots of Connor/Arlette fluff on this chapter :D_

* * *

Arlette moved the chest filled with art supplies to the left of the room, humming a quiet melody while fixing the high bun on her head. She was extremely happy of being now part of the Homestead, her father and the maids moved in as well. Achilles offered Arthur a job of taking care of the Homestead finances and the man was more than happy to oblige it. The maids were a bit taken aback by the events but decided the move in as well, Sophie was apparently having certain feelings for one of the men in the homestead while the others became quick friends with Prudence.

"And," the girl rose her hands proudly at how hew new room was decorated, "It is all done." she whispered, hands now resting upon her slim hips as she took a look around. It was a nice room, everything seemed to fit, even her huge marble colored wardrobe that was brought from her old house. Arlette sighed happily, flopping down onto the doft mattress as she smiled, "I liked it." was her silent whisper, her face resting upon her palms as she continued looking at the new bedroom.

Everything happened so fast in such a short period of time. Arlette absently twirled a strand of red hair on her index finger, her eyes locked up on the ceiling as she sighed. Was that the right thing to do? The girl couldn't help but wonder in silence, a blush adorning the apple of her cheeks as the trail of thoughts continued, "I think it is." she answered to herself, "This is the right thing to do."

The girl lied back on the bed, letting her arms fall by her head as she closed her eyelids, a long sigh leaving her nostrils. Arlette smiled while relaxing, wiggling her toes against the wooden floor with a childish wonder, the blush on Arlette's cheeks only darkened at the thought of her room being so close to Connor's. It was his choice. He was the one who had chosen the room she'd stay at...but the girl had no complaints about it.

She felt safe with him so close, knowing she could quietly call his name and that the Assassin would hurriedly be by her side without calling any attention made her insides flutter in excitement. As if on cue, three gentle knocks were heard from the closed door and Arlette slowly sat up with a smile, knowing exactly who it was, "Come in."

The doorknob turned slowly, Connor's head peeking through the creak as he made sure Arlette was decent. And she was decent, wearing large corduroy pants and a white blouse with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Her long, curled dark red hair was held in a messy bun, with two pencils keeping it in place, but a few strands dared to fall in front of her eyes and down her nape.

To Connor, Arlette always looked beautiful. She could be dressed in ragged clothes and covered in mud that she'd still be beautiful, "I believe you enjoyed the room." the Assassin said, rising his head to look around,"You decorated it well."

"You think so?" she asked with a spark of hope in her eyes. Connor's admiration comments were rare- at least, towards her- so she couldn't help but feel giddy by the comment, "I liked decorating it." she said, wiping her wet palms against the back of her pants, interlacing her fingers together as she smiled towards Connor. Arlette found the Assassin's gaze and a red blush dusted over her pale cheeks, her eyebrows lowering and a shy smile forming on her face, "What?"

"Nothing," he whispered, a red blush upon his cheeks as well as his gaze went to the pile of papers in front of him, "I am glad you accepted my offer of living here." Connor said gently, his calloused digits carefully touching the fragile paper with a simple sketch, "I...I wouldn't know what to do if you...um..."

Arlette smiled, walking close to Connor to hug his arm. She mentally cursed herself when she could feel his biceps suddenly tense, making the muscle bulge below the fabric of his robes, "I am glad I made this decision." Arlette whispered, pressing her cheek on his arm and lowering her eyelids, "And I'm glad daddy accepted it as well."

Connor hid a very small smile, his lips pressing a chaste kiss on the top of her head, "I am too." his lips lingered on top of her head, her sweet sugary scent entered his nostrils as Connor took a deep breath. Arlette smiled in pure happiness, sliding her hand from his bicep to touch his own hand, their fingers interlacing. The Assassin felt a flutter on his chest, his blush deepened but he did not minded, he just squeezed her hand back. But something was stuck on his throat, words he longed to tell that petite red haired doll, "A-Arlette..." the sudden stutter on his voice called the girl's attention.

Arlette rose her head, blinking those beautiful blue eyes to him and furrowing her eyebrows, "Yes?" she asked quietly, watching as he let go of her hand and gave a step back. Connor was in a nervous breakdown, he could feel the chill going up and down his spine as the words scrambled on his mind. He was trying so hard, so very hard to say it, "I-I..." why was it so hard? Arlette waited patiently with her hands folded in front of her womb, a small smile forming on her face as encouragement.

The Assassin took a deep breath, sputtering what he meant to say, "I...I really enjoy your presence."

_Wait._

_**What?**_

Connor blinked twice, his face turning a furious shade of red as he widened his eyes. That was NOT what he was trying to say, "O-Oh..." he heard Arlette say, with a hand in front of her mouth as her smile widened, "I...I enjoy your presence as well." she said a bit unsure, her phrase ending with a quiet laugh as she looked at him. Connor took a deep breath, excused himself and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Once he entered, he saw Adrik lying atop of his bed, eyes slinted in amusement and tail flicking with interest, "Don't give me that look." the Assassin grumbled, sitting down besides the cat. His head lowered and was supported by his hands while his elbows rested upon his knees, a shaky sigh was heard and Adrik rose his head, "I am so stupid." Connor mumbled against his palms, groaning before falling back on the bed, the movement made the cat bounce on his spot, "Why is this so...so difficult?"

Adrik already knew what was going on and simply mewled, tapping Connor's hand with his paw as if saying 'there, there, you are new to all of this.'Connor dropped his arms to his sides, looking towards the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a thin line, "I knew this would happen." his palm covered his eyes as another heavy sigh went past his lips, "I...I..I can't."

The cat meowed in disapproval, climbing to sit atop of Connor's chest and hiss slightly, his paw touching Connor's hand to move it away from his eyes and make the Assassin look at him. Connor's eyes locked on Adrik's pupils, the cat simply sat on his chest, silently judging the young man with his unbreakable gaze.

Connor frowned, supporting his weight with his elbows, "I can't do it." he said flatly, picking Adrik from his chest to place him on the wooden floor, "And that's it." the young man said, pulling his hood over his head before leaving the homestead to God knows where. Adrik huffed through his small snout, flattening his ears on his skull as he hopped on Connor's bed.

Sleeping on top of the Assassin's pillow by pure anger.

* * *

Arlette was cautiously brushing her hair, humming a very silent tone so she wouldn't wake up the residents on the homestead. Not that her voice was _that_ loud anyway, but being the cautious little being she was, Arlette wouldn't risk it. Running her fingers on the free strands of her dark red hair, Arlette blinked at her reflection, standing up and walking a few steps back to see her full frame on the mirror.

She tilted her head, looking at her body. She wasn't that bad, was she? She was slim and very short in stature, but her body seemed right on some places...her breasts weren't small but neither were too big, the girl blushed a bit as she gently touched them. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she squeezed the mounds of flesh close, looking at how they looked if she wore a corset more often. Arlette then let go of her chest to lift her nightgown up to her mid thighs, her toes wiggled as she looked down at them.

Arlette puckered her lips a bit as she moved her legs, seeing they flex gently by the movement, "Not bad, I suppose." she mumbled, letting the night gown fall back, covering her legs and the top of her feet. But now she wondered...

Why on God's name was she worried by her body?

She never cared about it until...until she met Connor. Realization slowly took over her features, a dark red blush soon following, "O-Oh..." she whispered, falling back on her bed, her head resting upon the freshly changed sheets. Now that she thought of it, Connor was currently coming up on her mind...as dreams.

Dreams that would make a girl like Arlette almost faint due the lack of oxygen. The said girl blushed a darker shade of red, shaking her head violently to get rid of the thoughts. When Arlette heard the front door open, she knew it was the one who was haunting her dreams for so long.

_Connor._

Wrapping herself in a long robe, Arlette carefully walked her way down the stairs, her hand gently touching the railing. Her blue eyes tried to focus on the movement by the living room, what was Connor doing there? She knew Achilles was asleep, she waved him goodnight hours ago. "Connor?" she called silently, seeing the faint light of the candle bounce on his features. The Assassin turned to look at her over his shoulder, a surprised expression taking over his features.

"Arlette..." he whispered,taking over what she was wearing and blushing slightly soon after, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she said with a side smile, tucking her arms close to her ribs, "It's past midnight. You should rest." she whispered, carefully approaching him and touching his arm. Connor looked at the small hand touching his bicep and sighed, he was exhausted. His father nagging on him also did not helped at all... but he could not sleep yet.

Arlette frowned, interlacing their fingers as her gaze remained on his tired face, "I'll make you some tea...if you think it'll help." she offered kindly, pressing her cheek on his shoulder, waiting his answer. The Assassin squeezed her hand, enjoying how soft her skin was compared to his,"No...it won't be necessary." he said softly, caressing the her thumb with his, "I will be fine." he reassured the girl, pressing a kiss atop her head.

"Then go to bed." she whispered, closing her eyes as his chin was resting on the top of her head, Connor's arms wrapping around her small frame protectively as her arms rested upon his chest, "There is something bothering you isn't it?" the Assassin tensed, closing his eyes before licking his lips, but still silent to her question, "Connor." Arlette looked up at him, her eyebrows curved downward in worry, "Tell me what is the problem."

Connor's jaw tightened and he sighed deeply, "I don't want you worrying over me." he whispered, pressing a finger on her lips to prevent her from talking, "No...please Arlette. " he said softly, the finger sliding to her jawline. His hand cupped a side of her face, the heat of her cheek spread all over his palm. Arlette pouted a bit, something Connor found absolutely adorable, but let go of the subject, "At least go to bed." she said, taking his large hand in hers.

Honestly, Connor was now too tired to object and just let the girl lead him up the staircase, while holding the candle to show the way. As soon they were on his bedroom, Arlette placed the candle on the shelf close to the door, letting it illuminate the room. Connor watched as the girl shooed Adrik out of the pillow so she could soften it, "You should go to sleep, I can make my bed."

"No you can't." she chimed in, smoothing the covers with her back to him, "I know how tired you are, I can see in your eyes." she whispered, straightening her back to look at him. Connor was leaning on the doorframe, his eyes locked on Arlette and the bed behind her. The air in the room seemed to thicken, making Arlette blush a light red and shyly tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear, "I-I am going t-to leave now."

Connor held Arlette's wrist before she made out of the door, "Wait." he whispered, gently tugging her inside the room. Arlette widened her eyes as she noticed he was walking to his bed, "C-Connor, what are you d-doing?" she asked, the violent shade of red once again on her cheeks. Connor stopped walking, turning to face the woman he fell in love with and cupping her face on his palms.

Their lips molded together in a breath taking kiss. Arlette's shoulders relaxed and her hands were on his neck, while one of his slid to the curve of her waist, squeezing the flesh ever so gently. Arlette sighed against his mouth, her nails scraping his nape very slowly...something Connor's body instantly reacted to. He broke their kiss, pressing their foreheads together,his breath coming out in ragged pants, "Arlette..." he began, closing his eyes only to open again minutes later.

Arlette widened her own eyes at the color his irises were now. Instead of the light chocolate brown they normally were, they turned into a dark shade of brown, almost black and his pupils were dilated, "Connor?" she asked, touching the side of his face slightly, only to have his arms wrapped around her frame again, his eyes closing because of her touch, "We should go to bed." he suggested, "We...we need to sleep."

Connor wanted to take all those words back, to sweep Arlette of her feet and take her on his own bed. He was craving her, craving her touch, her taste, her smell...he was losing control. Arlette bit her lower lip, nodding mutely before kissing his lips one last time, letting her mouth hover his for a few seconds. The Assassin blinked, noticing she was not moving, only staring at him with those sky blue eyes, "I suppose you are right." she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth sweetly, that simple gesture made his body shudder in desire, "Arlette...I...want..."

"What?" she asked, rubbing her thumbs in circles over his cheeks,"What is it?" she was genuinely worried about him. Was he sick? Did he needed medicine of some sort?

"I want _you_."

Arlette froze under his words, locking gazes with him, "Pardon?" she asked, unsure of she just heard, the blush over her pale cheeks only darkened as his lips moved to her equally red ear, repeating the words in a much huskier, deeper and seductive voice,"I want you." he whispered, making sure the word 'want' came out stronger this time. The girl squeaked in shock, her hands curling on the fabric of his robes as she held back a moan when those amazing lips of his touched the side of her neck, "C-Connor, you a-are tired, you are not thinking c-clearly!"

Connor groaned, pressing his forehead on the junction of her shoulder and neck, completely ashamed of his actions and ready to fall back on his bed for another dream with Arlette in it, "But." came her soft words, against his ears, "I...I do want you as well..." she whispered, her hot breath fanning over his neck only made his skin peeble and the hair below his nape stand up. His hands squeezed her waist, his lips kissing his way up to her jawline, a whisper warming her skin there, "And why don't you,-"

"Not now." she said, moving back to look into his eyes, "You are exhausted..." the smile on her face softened and a chaste kiss was pressed on his lips, "Rest...and then..." she bit her lower lip, the blush turning more proeminent, "Then we can solve this."

Those were the last words before Connor let Arlette free to go back to her room, his eyes focused on her form as he felt the painful erection throb below the layers of his pants. Connor fell back on the bed, running his hands over his eyes as he groaned, trying to adjust the bulge on his pants to fall asleep, she was right after all. He was exhausted...but her words danced on his dreams, the images of what they would do together only made the Assassin turn on his sleep.

Adrik watched from the doorframe, eyes glinting in mirth as he mewled, before he finally left for Arlette's room.

* * *

_The ending sucked a bit...but guess what? LEMONS  
_

_And lots of sexual tension on the next chapter huhuhuhu_

_reviews are love :3_


	23. Chapter 23

_Assassin's Creed III and it's characters belong to Ubisoft the soul thief._

_The rest is mine :3_

* * *

When the sun rose on the next morning, Arlette was curled below the thick blankets, her red hair fanning the pillows and the mattress as she slept. There was movement on the house, but she remained tucked on her bed, nuzzling her pillow before turning her back to the door. She had such a lovely night of sleep, filled with pleasant dreams with the most fantastic followings. Arlette ended waking up with a tingle inside her body, it just felt so good and so right...

Arlette moaned on her sleep, rubbing her face against the pillow with a light smile forming upon her lips. She rested her weight on her elbows as she woke up, yawning delicately with a hand in front of her mouth,fluttering her eyes open to focus on the ceiling. Adrik lifted his head to look towards the red haired girl, stretching his body in a bow shape before leaping out of the bed.

"Meow." the black cat called from the door frame, moving his yellow irises towards Arlette, impatience flicking in them as she was taking way too long to stand up. Being a cat meant his senses were sharper than humans' and he was really feeling the tension forming on the house, coming from both Connor and Arlette's rooms. Arlette wrapped herself on her robe before walking out of the room, shuddering as a chilly breeze entered the hallway by the windows, "Brr!" she said, clenching her eyes before curling her arms around her slim body.

She greeted everyone she saw until she arrived on the kitchen, kissing her father on the cheek as he sipped his tea, "Good morning daddy." she said sweetly, which he replied in just a few seconds before returning to his orange tea, "Good morning darling." he said with a bit of amusement on his voice. Arlette blinked at his reply, but shrugged it off, pouring a bit of orange tea for herself. She sighed in pleasure as her small hands surrounded the fragile porcelain cup,- which belonged to her old house-, the warm liquid heat up her palms in a very delightful way.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Arthur asked, glancing at Arlette's back by the rim of his teacup, his daughter blinked and turned her head to look over her shoulder, the teacup just milimeters of her lips, "I did,daddy. And you?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows by the slight smirk on his face. What was wrong with him? "Oh I slept fine as well..." he said quietly, raising both eyebrows, "I just heard some noises at night but I am sure it was the wind."

Arlette's face turned a bright crimson, 'O-Oh,sure...t-the wind." she stuttered, laughing nervously before sipping her tea and slipping out of the kitchen. Arlette leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes to let out a sigh. Her father heard her and Connor talking...wait, but they were whispering. How was it possible that he heard them?

Unless...

_Sophie._

She always eavesdropped when she had the chance and Arlette was sure that the plump french lady was responsible for telling her father, maybe suspecting he'd punish Connor if he discovered it later. Arlette huffed angrily and embarassedly, she knew Sophie just wanted to help but sometimes her methods were...unusual.

With a hand rubbing over her eyes, Arlette gave out another sigh, shaking her head to walk towards the living room. She was actually surprised that Connor was there, sitting on a chair close to the fireplace, his eyes focused on the cackling fire. Arlette blushed, she was always taken aback of how beautiful he was, and how the light brought out his features, "Um..." she cleaned her throat quietly, with a fist in front of her mouth, trying to call his attention.

Connor blinked, his trail of thoughts breaking as he rose his head to look at the red haired girl in the doorframe, his skin turned darker by the blush on his cheeks and neck, "Oh, good morning Arlette." he said gently, about to stand up but the girl held her hand, signaling that he should remain seated. Arlette pulled a chair to sit besides him, her hands still holding the teacup but this time it was resting upon her lap, "Good morning." she whispered back, a pink blush dusted her freckled cheeks as her gaze moved towards the Assassin.

"Did you...did you sleep well?" he asked gently, his hands resting upon his thighs as he looked at Arlette. The girl smiled, nodding towards him with a darker blush,but asked him the same thing, "Oh...I...I slept well." he cleaned his throat, adverting his gaze to the side. He did slept well...but he lost one of his pyjama pants thanks to his very, _very_ detailed dreams.

Connor was blushing such a furious shade of red that his face seemed to glow, the events on his dreams coming back to him like a hurricane. In a moment like this the least thing he needed was having visions of Arlette below him, calling his name and breathing close to his ear in pure ecstasy. His fingers dug on the flesh of his thighs as he tried to blank his mind from those thoughts, Arlette's faint voice was soon heard and Connor's eyes darted to her frame.

Arlette blinked with her eyebrows low, "Are you alright?" she asked, touching his shoulder with her finger tips. Connor shot up to his feet, widening his eyes but before giving a few steps back, cursing under his breath as the worried look on her face turned into a sad, scared expression. "Y-Yes, I-I am fine." he stuttered, feeling the tingles going up and down his body as Arlette pursed her lips a slight bit, creasing her forehead as she took in his answer.

He was such a bad liar.

"I...see." she whispered, standing up from her seat with the cooling teacup on her hand,"Well,I'll leave you alone then." she said sweetly, sending him a short smile as she was ready to leave. Connor just looked down before finally taking action, hugging Arlette from behind and making the girl squeak out a small gasp. Arlette widened her eyes, moving the blue orbs to look at his face pressed agaisnt the skin of her neck, the blush creeped up from there until it reached the tip of her ears and turned into a violent crimson.

Before they could even start talking, Arthur cleaned his throat from the doorframe. Connor bolted away from Arlette, a chilling fear running down his spine as his face paled considerably as the Cunningham patriarch blinked towards the two, "Arlette, excuse us for a while." Arthur said firmly, but sent a smile as Arlette walked past him.

"Sit down Connor." the Assassin flopped down mutely on the chair, hands upon his lap as he watched Arthur pull the chair to sit in front of the young man. Arthur cleaned his throat, leaning back on the chair and resting his good arm upon his thigh as he looked at Connor like a hawk, "I've had this conversation with Arlette but I now got the chance to finally speak about it with you." the irish man murmured, groaning a bit as he made himself comfortable, "Tell me about what you wish, for both of you."

What he wished? Well that was a nice question he had to admit. Connor assumed that Mr. Cunningham spoke about their future as a couple and what he could give Arlette, "I..." he paused to measure his words, eyes moving to lock with Arthur's blue irises, "I wish to make her happy." Connor stated, proud at his words. Arthur arched both eyebrows up, resting his chin upon his hand as he leaned closer to Connor,opening his mouth to speak, "And, how would you do that?"

The Assassin clenched his hands above his thighs, "I...well..." Connor's gaze went to his hands, "I'll be able to give her um...financial support if that's what you are asking." Arthur rose his eyebrow once more, "Mr. Cunningham." the assassin finished his phrase, letting out a relieved breath when the man before him sketched a small smile upon his lips.

"Do you love her?" Arthur asked in a quiet voice, soon noticing how tense Connor got. He could see the beads of sweat traveling down his temple and slowly rolling to his felt his throat turn into sandpaper as he tried to reply that question, but his only answer was a dry cough soon followed by a clean of a throat. Suddenly his voice came back, "If I love her...?" Connor repeated the question under his breath, furrowing his eyebrows as the word 'love' swam around his brain as a school of fish. The thought of Arlette was just another thing inside his head, her voice, her personality, the way she smiled...everything reappeared on his head as a loving memory and the words spluttered out of his mouth without any second thoughts.

"I do." Connor said firmly, his eyes shining and cheeks turning into a bright tomato red as he stared at Arthur, "I love Arlette." came his voice in a confident tone, actually saying that made his body tingle and his insides twist into swirls. Arthur fought back a smile as Connor started to get somewhat giddy by his words, the boy was looking like a child that discovered the most precious answer to a question.

Blinking at his own words, Connor straightened his back and widened his eyes, moving the dark brown orbs to the side as Arthur smiled, "Thank you Connor. That's all I needed to know." and with that, the Cunningham patriarch slowly rose to his feet, walking back to the kitchen.

The Assassin never felt that before, that enormous amount of fear that was pulsating on his veins. Connor closed his eyes, gulping so loud that it echoed on the empty living room, the cold sweat disappearing on the fabric of his robes as he slowly rose to his feet, shakily walking towards the bathing area to take a long hot bath.

* * *

Arlette sighed as she was curled on her bed with the several drawing supplies surrounding her body, the thick blanket warming her toes and legs as she got relaxed on the mattress. The young woman did not know what her father talked with Connor, because neither of them would tell her about it: Connor would always get nervous and stutter while Arthur would just smile and pat her head fondly before changing the subject, " I hope Connor is alright, he's been acting strange since daddy talked to him."

The black cat sprawled above the thick blankets flicked one ear, imagining that Arlette was talking to him, Adrik gave a very low meow before closing his eyes again. Arlette frowned, biting her lower lip, a small gasp leaving her lips, "What if...what if daddy is mad that Connor was hugging me?" her small hand went to her mouth in shock, eyebrows curved downwards as she stared towards the door, "Oh God, what if that's the reason?"

Adrik peeked one eye open and jumped to his paws as the thick blankets suddenly fell on him, Arlette hurriedly slipping her feet on the sleeping shoes resting by the side of her bed,rushing towards Connor's door. The Assassin was trying to enjoy the rare day he could stay at the Homestead, the amount of snow outside was way too high to walk, even blocking the front door and making it impossible for him to go out.

Connor groaned as the faint knocks on his door slammed against his tired mind as a wild stallion, his eyes blinking slowly as he scrunched his eyebrows, covering his head with the blanket. When the knocking started again, Connor clenched his eyes shut before snapping them open, sitting up on the bed and saying groggily, "I'm coming..."

Arlette stopped the knocking immedieately, a red blush taking over her features as she heard how deep his voice suddenly turned to. With a hand above her heart, the girl slowly looked up to meet Connor's tired gaze as he opened the door and a small breath of surprise left her throat, "Connor..." her eyes locked on his face, she had never seen him with his hair down and it was quite a sight. He was wearing a light shirt and pants, but the shirt was opened to his chest where she could see the firm muscles slowly tense up before relaxing thanks to his breathing.

Her insides started to get warm and Arlette decided it was a good idea to advert her gaze towards the floor, "Um...I...I wanted to see if you were feeling well but I think you are just tired to I will leave you alone." she murmured, looking down at her hands. Connor blinked shockedly, furrowing his eyebrows at Arlette's speech before questioning what she had just said. The girl squeaked a reply that Connor was unable to recognize, his hand wrapped around her wrist as he brought the red head into his room, "I couldn't understand a word." he said a bit amused, sitting on the bed and making Arlette sit by his side, "Ask me again, slower this time."

Taking a deep breath, Arlette closed her eyes as her hands clenched the fabric of her dress,"I asked...if y-you were feeling well." she murmured, curling her lower lip on her mouth and gently nipping it gently with her front teeth. Connor blinked, rubbing the back of his neck as he fought back a yawn, "I am feeling well...why are you asking this?"

Arlette absently started to fumbled with her fingers while licking her lips, "You...you've been acting weird since you talked with daddy...I just wanted to make sure he wasn't mad at you..." she rose her gaze to his face as Connor choked a bit on his saliva, soon coughing with his face turned to the opposite side. Connor cursed under his breath as her small hand touched his shoulder, asking him if he was alright or if he needed a glass of water.

"N-no...I...I am well." he cleaned his throat, sighing softly as he tried to explain what had happened earlier. It was strange, with Arthur, Connor basically sputtered out his feeling for Arlette, saying how much she meant to him and how she took all of his worries away. But telling that to Arlette herself was a different story, "I...um...your father asked me about...us." he murmured, still not looking at her, "He asked...what I felt about you..." with those words, Arlette seemed to tense up a bit since her hand was holding his shoulder a bit tighter.

"O-oh?" that was the only thing the red head could muster before placing her hand back upon her lap, "And um...what did you tell him?"

Connor gulped, pulling his collar a bit, "W-What did I told him?Um..." Connor looked at his hands, fiddling with his figners as an act of nervousism. Suddenly, the Assassin grabbed her small hand on his, interlacing their fingers as Arlette just watched with a face colored in the brightest shade of red. It was now or never, he had told Mr. Cunningham what he felt for his daughter, now it was time to tell her.

"Arlette." he began, "A few months ago, I was just a man with a revenge filled heart,with hatred for everyone who dared to step in my path. I'd kill them without a second thought..." his hand squeezed Arlette's hand just a tiny bit, "But...when I saw you, looking at me...I...I couldn't do that. Not with you...I went to your bedroom and asked if you would tell anyone. And I...I knew you wouldn't, I just knew it."

The girl continued listening to his words in silence, but a small smile had appeared on her face as Connor continued, "After that,I had to see you again...and you came to me and...you make me feel so different. It's like you are a small ray of sunshine that lits up my dark life." those words made Arlette's cheeks redden up more, "What I'm trying to say is that I enjoy you,I want to be close to you and I..." he looked into Arlette's blue eyes, getting lost into the cerulean orbs for a few minutes before coming back to his speech, _"I love you."_

Silence.

Connor slowly rose his gaze towards Arlette's frame, one brow arching in curiosity as the girl seemed paler than before, "Arlette?" his eyebrows furrowed when she started to shake visibly, her eyes rolled back on her head and she fell limp on his lap. What would you know? Arlette fainted!

The Assassin's eyes got wide as saucers as he gathered the girl on his arms, gently shaking her shoulders to wake her up. He started to panic as Arlette continued immobile, her lips parted slightly as she breathed and the long dark red tresses dared to stay on her forehead and cheeks, "Arlette!Arlette wake up!" he hissed a whisper, not meaning any threat, but if her father walked into the room...that would lead to several problems.

A short,quick gasp made Arlette snap her eyes open and focus her blue irises upon the wooden ceiling. Blinking twice, she moved her gaze to a very worried Connor who was still holding her close to his chest, "Are you alright?" he inquired silently, tucking a strand of hair behind her small ear. Arlette fluttered her eyelids, trying to regain a bit more of consciousness and as she did, a light smile danced on her lips as the girl sighed in happiness, nodding her head gently before sitting up.

"I am more than alright." she said dreamily, making the Assassin on her right blush a light shade of pink, "I love you too." the girl said softly, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of her nose. Connor felt like millions of butterflies flew around his stomach, his eyes softened as he pressed a kiss against Arlette's pink lips.

* * *

At night, the couple was in Connor's room, snuggled below the covers while drinking hot tea. Arlette was leaning up on Connor's chest as he talked about his father, Charles Lee and the Templars. Arlette listened in silence, asking only a few questions out of curiosity before letting him continue, her blue eyes focused on the way he spoke and how his lips moved at certain words, "You...you went to jail?"

"For a short amount of time, yes." he said softly, the hand resting by her lower back gently caressed the fabric covering the skin, "But I managed to escape, kill Thomas Hickey and find some answers." Connor grimaced, remembering that Hickey was very much of a pain on his arse than a font of valuable Templar information. Arlette hummed, opening her mouth to speak before closing it only to open it again minutes later, "Your father...what, what does he say?"

"About?"

"About you being an Assassin." she said gently, "You told me that Templars and Assassins are enemies...how does he react to that?" she started to regret making that question, she knew that touching the subject about Connor's dad was a bit difficult to him. The Assassin blinked, furrowing his eyebrows as he pondered what she had asked, "He tries to make me see the things his way, the way of the Templars." Connor licked his lips, "I can't help but think that what he says make some sense...maybe we could work together."

Arlette placed her cheek upon his shoulder while listening, her small hand touched his large one, "He's my father, after all..." he frowned a bit at that, "But I don't know, maybe he's just playing with me. Seeing what I'd do."

"Maybe." she whispered on his skin, blinking her eyes slowly, "Did you told him about me?"

Connor sighed, closing his eyes with both eyebrows up, "He saw you and me once and hasn't stopped bothering me ever since." Arlette giggled slightly at his tone, but held back as he looked towars her with a playful glare, "I don't want you meeting him. I don't think it'd be good..." Connor mumbled, looking at the side. Arlette smiled, closing her eyes as Connor hugged her close protectively, to her seemed nothing but an act of love, but for Connor it also meant that he wouldn't let anyone near the woman he loved.

"If you think so..." she whispered, feeling the sleep taking over as she breathed deeply against his neck, inhaling his scent, "I don't want to go to bed yet." she murmured, letting her eyelids shut as Connor placed her on his lap. The Assassin slowly rose from the bed with the petite female on his arms, peeking his head outside to see if anyone was around. Seeing he was alone, the young man walked to Arlette's bedroom, staring amusedly at Adrik who was sprawled on the bed covers.

The cat flicked one ear as he lifted his head just a bit, leaping onto the ground so Connor could tuck Arlette in. With a small smile on her face, Arlette opened her eyes a small bit to look at Connor, "Connor." he moved his gaze to meet hers, "I'm glad I love you." she whispered lovingly, soon closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Connor stared at her speechless thanks to her words, but a smile finally spread over his features as he kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, "I'm glad I love you too." he murmured quiet caring words in his language against her ear, before finally leaving to his bedroom.

* * *

_Aah~ can you feel the love tonight?_

_Lots of love from these two! Also, be warned, next chapter will be the lemon...sort of...kinda. not sure yet._

_Reviews are looove :D_


	24. Chapter 24

ACIII_ belongs to...Ubisoft, the soul eater and tear maker._

_Also, fluff and LEMON on this chapter so be warned :B_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"And this is our snowman." Arlette said proudly, placing the carrot on where the nose should be at, smiling at her finished creation, "He looks handsome!" the girl clapped excitedly, placing a hat upon the snowman's head as Connor watched from a distance. The Assassin carefully walked towards his lady - _his beautiful lady_,- and stood behind her, analyzing the snowman's sloppy peebled smile and bulgy black button eyes, since they could not find any other rocks to use. After his mother died, Connor had isolated himself from the things that were fun to him, such as building snowmen with his friends or having snowballs fights...it felt good doing that with Arlette.

He couldn't help but notice she said 'our snowman' and that made his stomach burst up in butterflies. He liked spending moments with Arlette and realising they were actually their moments. "Me and Robert used to do many of these when we were in Dublin." she said fondly, patting her gloved hands together before rubbing them against each other, "Grandmum would make milk with sugar and cinnamon and fresh baked butter biscuits." Arlette smiled, her gaze moving to Connor as she continued with a soft blush, "I should make you some of it. They are quite simple to make."

Connor fought back a smile, wrapping the shawl he was holding around her small frame, "I would like that very much." he said gently, pressing a kiss upon her temple as Arlette turned around to hug the Assassin. Ever since their confession to each other at the beginning of the week, Connor and Arlette were inseparable, she was pratically glued to his hip and vice versa. The only time they weren't together was when Connor had to go into the missions, some of them involving his father and his annoying questionnaire about the red head girl.

"Do you want to go back inside? You are only wearing your robes and I don't want you getting a cold." she said, her voice muffled by his chest as she hugged his waist tightly, her hands resting upon his lower back. Connor had to resist the urge to sweep her off her feet and ravage the poor girl there and now, those small hands were caressing his lower back and sending shivers up the Assassin's spine. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but Connor couldn't help the thoughts forming on his mind.

"No,I'll be alright." he breathed out, hugging the girl close to himself as she smiled up at him, her chin pressed against his pectorals. That was heaven to Connor, Arlette was his heaven. Yes maybe they started in strange terms, but as Achilles said, love always conquer over doubt. "What about you? You are only wearing this dress and the shawl." his hands unconsciously rubbed up and down her arms while trying to warm her up. Arlette blushed, the red dusting over her nose and cheeks, tinting the tip of her ears as well as she smiled kindly towards Connor, "I am fine." she nuzzled his chest, pressing her cheek against his chest, her ear pressed where his heart would be, "You are warming me."

Those words made Connor's heartbeat rise at her words, but he just hugged her closer to himself. When the wind started to get way too cold for their liking, the young couple walked back into the Homestead, Achilles and Arthur were playing a game of chess by the living room and from what it seemed, Achilles was winning. Arlette smiled fondly at the scene, gently tugging Connor's hand towards the kitchen, "Come on." was her quiet whisper, their fingers interlacing as they walked, "I'll make us some milk with sugar and cinnamon."

Connor leaned against one of the kitchen's wooden counters, his eyes watching Arlette like a hawk as she gathered the ingredients needed for their sugary treat. He saw as she boiled the cream and added a large amount of sugar and a pint of cinnamon, pouring the liquid into two separate cups, "Careful, it's hot." she said sweetly, handing him one of the two porcelain cups. Connor let the warm liquid warm his hands through the delicate object, watching as the red head by his side hopped onto the counter, blowing a bit of the thick steam that floated up to her nose.

The Assassin repeated her actions, except he remained leaning on the counter instead of sitting on it, sipping the milk and fighting the urge to moan in bliss thanks to that marvelous drink. Arlette saw Connor by the corner of her eye, the corners of her mouth lifting into a warm smile as he licked his lips clean, brown eyes moving to her frame as he held out his cup and questioned: "May I have more?"

* * *

"Do you know what I'd do if I hadn't met you?"

The Assassin lazily opened his eyelids and looked up at Arlette, ready to succumb once again at her caress on his scalp, "Hmm...what?" he asked sleepily, closing his eyes again. Both were currently lying on Connor's bed, with the said man's head nestled against Arlette's lap and her small hand touching his head and hair, the couple enjoyed the few moments they had for themselves, knowing that Connor was going to leave late in the afternoon and being out for God knows how long.

"I was going to go back to Ireland." she said softly, Connor's eyes opened a slight bit, signaling her was listening to her, "I'd live in a house by the sea, in one of the hills I suppose...I'd have a room where I could make my art in peace...and maybe work for the noble there." Arlette mumbled, shaking her head gently before looking down at him, "But that's not what want anymore." her lips pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, "I have you now."

Connor blushed at her words, but smiled slightly nonetheless,"And I you." If someone asked him, months before he met that beautiful fire haired pixie, if he would ever want to meet a girl and marry her he would say a loud and clear 'no'. But if they asked him now, he would smile and say that he would only if the woman was Arlette. The Homestead residents were all smiles towards the Assassin and his beloved, they noticed how Connor seemed more at peace and dare they say it, happy when he was with her.

Arlette smiled, showing a bit of her little teeth before she pressed a kiss upon his lips. The kiss lingered for a few minutes, before the girl pulled her head back, sending the Assassin that cute shy smile he loved so much. He felt so free with Arlette, he could easily forget about the problems on his life, of how troubled he was. She was literally an angel that appeared on his life.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" she pouted cutely, furrowing her eyebrows, "I worry about you...and I don't want you getting hurt."

Connor smiled fully for the very first time, grasping her small hand on his before pressing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, "Do not worry, I will be fine and I will come back to you." Arlette smiled even though she was deeply worried about her love, nodding gently at his kind words before pressing a kiss against his lips. The kiss lingered for a few minutes, the soft pressure from the redhead's lips made Connor want to reconsider his thoughts and just ignore what he was about to do.

Moving his head back to regain his breath, Connor's glazed eyes locked with Arlette's, his lips pressing a light kiss upon her neck while his hands were kept on her slim waist, "I shall be back soon." he whispered on her skin, slowly letting her go to walk towards the staircase. Arlette slowly walked towards the door frame, seeing Connor blend in the pure white snow, until she lost him completely.

A sigh left her lips as she curled her arms around her body to warm herself, walking towards the Homestead library to perhaps, distract her mind. Adrik was lazily sprawled on one of the chairs close to the bookshelves, eyes closed and tail curled around his left hind leg, ears flicking as soon he heard Arlette's footsteps approaching.

"Hello Adrik, sorry I woke you up." she said softly, picking the large cat up and carrying him towards one of the windows, her fingers caressing the cat's chin gently. Arlette sighed once more, her breath fogging up a small circle against the glass, "What am I going to do until he gets back?" she asked the black cat, cradling Adrik on her arms as if he was a baby. Closing his eyes briefly, Adrik only purred, flicking his tail from side to side as he continued to enjoy Arlette's caresses on his ears and neck.

A small giggle left her lips and she went to check upon her father on his room. Peeking her head inside, Arlette saw Arthur reading a book while leaning against the backboard. Several other books were scattered on his bed, his arm was still on a cast, but the bones were slowly healing along with the bruises on his face and stomach. Arthur had his glasses by the bridge of his nose, too focused on the book to see Arlette sitting down a small armchair close to the wardrobe,  
"Something wrong dear?"

Arlette jumped a bit at her father's question,- she thought he was too focused on his book to notice she was there-, soon shaking her head gently, "No, father. I'm fine,do not worry." she whispered. Arthur, who by this time had bookmarked the book, turned to look at his youngest daughter, one eyebrow up to his hairline as they had a staring contest, "No you are not, you are a terrible liar my dear. How you passed so long visiting Connor without my knowledge is still a mystery to me."

The girl blushed such a dark shade of red that her skin and hair seemed to have turned into one. Arlette looked down at the cat on her arms, "I miss him." she whispered, making Adrik blink his eyes slowly, "I know it might sound silly but...without Connor, it does not seems the same..." her voice came out quiet, her blue eyes locking with the black cat's yellow ones as she caressed his ears. Arthur removed his glasses, placing them by the nightstand while sighing, his blue eyes focusing on his daughter's frame, "Arlette,come here darling."

Arthur opened his arms for Arlette as she sat on the edge of the bed, on his good arm's side. Arthur wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, kissing her head sweetly, "You surely love him don't you?" he asked, making Arlette blush a light pink while looking at her hands, "He loves you too,darling...and if you are worried he might not come back...do not think about that alright? That young man has a determination on his eyes and I'm sure that letting you alone is out of question."

Arlette rose her gaze to her father's face, scrunching her eyebrows as he spoke. That was actually the first time he talked about Connor and how he felt about him, "You think so?" she questioned, smiling shyly when Arthur nodded, "He means a lot to me,daddy."

"I know my little humming bird." he whispered, using that nickname from when she was just a small child, "You mean a lot to him,as well." both stood in silence, reading yet another one of the books Arthur had gathered.

* * *

Connor was finally done with that task, after hearing his father talking and how much he'd love to meet Arlette, Connor decided he had enough and finally went back to the homestead. He was very silent and careful with his steps, slowly closing the door so he wouldn't wake any one of the residents. His eyes moved to the staircase, his steps still silent as he walked up to his bedroom, blinking when he noticed a light coming from Arlette's bedroom.

A voice inside his head told him to ignore and go to sleep, however, there was another voice that practically yelled he should look inside . Connor decided to choose over the yelling and peeked through the creek on the door, his brown eyes stopping on Arlette's slim frame as she adjusted the camisole on her body.A violent warm blush took over his cheeks and neck, but he did not looked away, he simply followed her movements with his eyes.

Arlette hummed a quiet melody, running her hands over the fabric to smooth the camisole,her small feet touching the floor until she walked to the vanity, picking up the pearl comb and staying in front of the candle lighting the room. Now there was nothing wrong with that...except the fact that Connor could see her silhouette perfectly through the white cloth. His eyes ran over her figure, stopping a few minutes on her bust then moving down to her flat stomach. Her legs were long and extremely attractive for his eyes, even if she was just as tiny and fragile as a small doll.

Blinking his eyes quickly and shaking his head, Connor gave one step back from the door, deciding it was time for him to go to bed. But as he moved,-not so carefully this time-, the wood below his feet creaked and that made the Assassin clench his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't long until Arlette was peeking her head out of the door, a quiet gasp leaving her lips as she rushed to her love. Connor turned around just in time to catch the girl on his strong arms, her face pressed against his chest as she hugged his torso, "I was so worried about you."

Connor blushed even more at the feeling of her breasts against his body, he cleaned his throat before pressing a kiss on her head, "I told you I'd come back." he whispered, kissing her temple and mentally cursing as the sweet smell of her soap entered his nostrils. Arlette smiled, but blinked when she noticed he was not moving, "Are you alright?"

"Tired mostly." he whispered, making sure to keep his eyes upon her face. He felt like he was such a pervert for spying on her like that, but something inside him was just stirring to look at her, "I just need a good night's sleep, that's all." Connor murmured, carefully playing with a fallen strand of her red hair. Arlette's hair always fascinated him, it was so exotic and beautiful and so soft. It felt like pure silk and it slipped through his fingers like so. Arlette smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, "If you say so..." she whispered, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss on his lips.

Connor closed his eyes thanks to that kiss, his hands cupping the back of her head to bring her closer. Arlette's arms wrapped around his neck as the two kissed on the hallway, but soon enough Connor carefully walked them back to his room, quickly closing the door with his foot. When the two broke their kiss, both pair of eyes moved around the room, they had not seen they walked there in the first place, "How...how did we got here?"

"I am not sure." the Assassin mumbled, moving his gaze to lock with hers. Now time seemed to stop, his eyes followed every line of her perfect face. His fingers carefully trailed her cheek, his thumb touching her parted pink lips as she breathed quietly through her mouth. Connor looked at every freckle on her face, they were darker on the bridge of her nose, but got lighter on her cheeks and shoulders, disappearing below the bust line of her camisole. The urge to look at said freckles only made his blush darken and he averted his gaze.

Arlette furrowed her eyebrows, "Connor?" she asked, blushing slightly when he continued to look away. Arlette looked at Connor's strong neck, she could practically view the blood pulsating through his veins and feeling bold out of nowhere, the petite girl pressed a chaste kiss upon his neck. That made Connor's hold around her waist tighten slightly and a soft sigh left his lips, Arlette took that as a good sign and decided to kiss below his jawline, letting her lips linger on his skin. He tasted like sweat, dirt and leather, but he had this indescribable taste that was so natural with him.

Connor hissed through his teeth, damn those little lips of hers. Moving his head back to face Arlette, the Assassin decided to do the same treatment, lowering his head to kiss her pale neck, skimming his lips up until they touched her jawline. Arlette gasped out a squeak, gripping his arms as he continued his antics, "C-Connor..." her quiet sounds only made his urge to touch her rise up to a higher level. He moved back to look into her eyes, his hands tucking two fallen strands of hair behind her small ears, studying her expression and adoring how pink her skin had suddenly turned into thanks to her blush.

"I am not sure if we should continue this." Connor whispered, feeling her hands slide down to his chest and stay there, "Arlette I,-" he blinked in shock when her tiny hand was pressed against his full lips, her blue eyes moving to her hand then up to his eyes. Soon it was clear that the two wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen, it was inevitable.

Arlette lowered her hand, replacing it with her lips as the two kissed one more time. This time it was deeper, deeper like the time the two kissed on the kitchen. They were really quiet with their movements, Connor's hands slid up from her waist until they rested upon her shoulders, unsure of what he would do now.

Would his movements scare Arlette?

What if he was stepping way ahead?

Pulling back to look into her blue eyes, Connor had his hands placed on the top of her sleeves, "May I...?" he asked cautiously, secretly adoring her red blush as she nodded. Connor licked his lips, sliding his hands down her shoulders until he helped Arlette tug the sleeves off, they were now dangling by her bust as she looked up at him. He was a bit unsure about continuing this, but then Arlette's hands tugged him by his robes. Arlette walked backwards to his bed, never once breaking their eye contact.

When the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed, Arlette carefully turned around and made Connor sit down on the mattress. The two were hypnotized by each other's eyes, not being able to look away, "Continue..." she whispered, staying in front of him. Connor blinked his eyes twice, his large hands carefully tugging the camisole down by the waist. The fabric suddenly pooled by Arlette's feet and the girl gasped as the cold air made contact with her bare skin.

The Assassin's eyes moved down to her body, blushing even more when she covered herself,- more from the cold than anything else-, "No..." he whispered, slowly cupping her hands and moving her arms out of the way, "Let me see." a woman's body was something new to him. Of course he KNEW what certain things were thanks to very detailed descriptions of the Homestead men and several anatomy books. But seeing one naked, right in front of him was a brand new experience.

His eyes were glazed over as he looked at Arlette's body, her breasts were the first thing that came into his view and he could see those adorable freckles. They surrounded her breasts, getting lighter as they were closer to the light pink nipples. Her breasts weren't big, nor small, but the perfect size for Connor to touch.

Arlette's eyes suddenly moved to the front of his robes, her breath coming out in ragged pants as she started to unbutton his coat. He remained immobile, his eyes still gazing upon hernaked frame, not even noticing when she finished unbuttoning. Blinking twice, the Assassin looked down at his chest, seeing his undershirt appearing below the open fabric and stood up. Connor threw the belt that held his quiver to the floor, sliding the robe and the inner coat out of his torso, staying only on his undershirt, pants and boots.

Connor picked Arlette in bridal style,- making the girl squeak out in shock as he held her up easily-, placing her on top of the covers so she wouldn't freeze to death. His hands slowly traveled on her waist and thighs, his fingers hovering above her knees as his voice finally came back, "You are beautiful,Arlette." his voice was so much deeper than she was used to. It made goosebumps form on her skin, or maybe it was just the cold.

"T-Thank you, Connor..." she whispered, biting her lower lip as he curiously moved a hand to gently touch her breast. Arlette gasped out a silent cry, considering how sensitive her breasts were. Connor pulled his hand back, thinking that he had hurt her somehow, "N-No..." she panted quietly, "That felt good...d-do it again..."Arlette murmured, closing her eyes as his hand was once again pressed against her left breast. Her eyebrows knitted together as she felt Connor gently squeeze the flesh, his thumb brushing over the tip of her nipple.

Connor was awestruck at the noises she was making, and he was barely touching her! He remembered someone saying that some women were way more sensitive to the others. His eyes moved to the free breast as it moved up and down thanks to her ragged breaths, something made him want to latch his mouth onto it, see what it tasted like. And that was what he did.

Arlette cried a little bit when she felt Connor's full lips kissing around the nipple before finally taking it on his mouth. She closed her eyes in pleasure, warmth bubbling up on her lower stomach as he continued, "Aah...Connor..." she breathed out his name like a prayer, the hand fondling her breast slid down her ribcage and stopped on her hip bones, fingers carefully tracing the structure until he touched the side of her thigh. Releasing the nipple with a small 'pop' sound, the girl below him gasped quietly, feeling the wetness surrounding the sensitive nub freeze up.

Connor's brown eyes traveled down to the apex of her thighs, to the small triangle of darker red curls hiding her womanhood. His tongue peeked out to wet his dry lips, his mind was getting blurry with all the information that his body was sending up to his brain. Connor remembered that one of the men said that _'if the lass is a virgin, ye might as well make her wet first.'_

The Assassin was a bit confused by what the 'wet' part meant, did he had to throw a bucket of water of the woman or something? But no, after a long explanation and a lot of blushing by it, Connor understood what wet finally meant. Connor was getting way too hot, so he decided to throw his shirt away, hovering above Arlette, pressing a kiss upon the side of her jaw, his lips skid up to her own lips and the two kissed once again. Arlette's hands were pressed on his bare chest and by God was he toned. The muscles rippled and moved under her light touch and the only thing Connor could do was moan quietly on his throat.

He sighed through his nostrils, feeling her fingernails carefully scrape over his abdomen, making the muscles clench and shiver under her caresses. The hand close to her thighs carefully slid to the center, his fingertips were suddenly engulfed by a warm heat coming from her opening. He tried to focus on what he had to do, "Arlette, I won't do this if you are uncomfortable." he whispered. The girl was blushing yet again, her lower lip curled inside her mouth as she scrunched her eyebrows.

Just the fact his fingers were so close to her womanhood made her heart beat faster.

"W-We already got this far...why stop now?" she asked, yelping when his fingers finally touched the slit of her opening, the calloused pads rubbing against the sensitive pearl right above her entrance. Arlette writhed and moaned, clenching her legs around his arm as he continued rubbing that same spot in circles. Connor had to admit it was quite a _exciting_ sight, seeing Arlette writhing and moaning his name while he pleasured her. His eyes moved to her flushed face and chest, her moans were getting louder by the minute, her hips were starting to move on their own.

Arlette clamped her hand over her mouth, a scream muffled by her fingers while her hips bucked violently against his hand. Connor widened his eyes when he pulled back, seeing a clear liquid dripping from his fingertips onto the sheets. Now he understood the 'wet' part. The girl panted heavily, her eyes were closed as she continued to breath slowly, "That was...i-incredible..." she stuttered, trying to regain her breath.

Connor smiled softly, "Then I guess it's time to continue." he whispered, kissing her collar bones. Wiping his hand on the sheets, Connor swiftly removed his boots and slowly removed his pants, blushing at the sight of his erection. Arlette widened her eyes, blushing a darker shade of red before averting her gaze and biting her lower lip. The Assassin gulped, carefully hovering above her and placing each forearm on each side of her head, "Ready?"

"R-Ready." she whispered, clenching her eyes shut. Connor carefully prodded her entrance, both of them sighing and moaning by the small contact. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt a barrier pressing against the tip of his member, he remember that was what made Arlette a virgin. Connor kissed the side of her face, slowly pushing inside her and groaning a bit when he felt the barrier break.

Arlette yelped quietly, tears leaving her eyes as the pain throbbed on her lower body, small hiccups were heard on the room as she cried silently. Connor frowned, kissing the tears away and nuzzling his nose on her cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he whispered, "I promise it'll feel good soon." at least he hoped. None told him if that pain would continue or not. Arlette nodded, sniffing a bit as she locked gazes with him once more and smiling weakly, "I-I'm alright now..."

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, pulling his hips back and watching as Arlette hissed in pain, digging her small nails on his shoulder blades. The Assassin paused before moving towards her center again, this time her face relaxed and her mouth parted in a quiet moan, so he thought she wasn't feeling pain anymore. Pressing his head on her shoulder, Connor groaned at the feeling of her walls around his shaft, clenching and squeezing him as he moved. Arlette gasped out a moan, her hands digging on his scalp as he continued to move.

He was so new to all this but he loved how it made him feel. She was so warm and welcoming, moaning his name quietly, that only Connor could hear it. His ragged moans also joined hers, his hands held her small ones as they moved in sync. Their gasps mingled with each other as the Assassin felt the need to move faster, enjoying how her legs wrapped around his hips, bringing him even closer to her. She kept moaning, moaning until her whole body was shaking thanks to his thrusts.

Connor felt like he was going to explode, his hips were moving so fast and his legs were starting to ache. But the feeling of Arlette's walls clenching around his shaft painfully and how she screamed loud enough to probably wake everyone in the homestead did something to him. Connor felt something warm covering his member and it wasn't long until he roared out an orgasm, giving three final bucks against her already sore lower body and falling on top of her, completely exhausted.

The two stood like that, on top of the covers, panting with their eyes closed. When the cold started to bother Connor, he slowly slid out of Arlette and tucked her under the covers, soon following suit. He hugged her close to his body, a content smile on his face as he nuzzled her hair, in response he only heard a faint sigh coming from the woman on his arms. For once, Connor felt at peace and whole...it was like he was in heaven.

And Arlette was his angel.

* * *

_Aaaa done! LEMON DONE GUYS! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Also, you might' have noticed that it doesn't exaactly follows the game storyline, I kinda want Connor and Haytham to continue together until he meets Arlette and Connor kills Kanen and yeah..._

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
